


Дождями полнились могилы

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Detectives, Fantasy, Hand Job, Humor, Illustrated, Illustrations, Investigation, M/M, Mistery, Multichapter, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Quests, Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Slash, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было ничего необычного в том, что Инквизитора пригласил к себе влиятельный представитель знати с целью предложить обоюдовыгодную союзническую сделку. Однако тот и подумать не мог, что визит в Изумрудные Могилы превратится в раскрытие череды тайн и расследование загадочного убийства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                 

Вивьен некоторое время смотрела на Кассандру. Потом она перевела взгляд на Быка. И снова на Кассандру. Ее пухлые губы, подкрашенные светлым блеском, тронула маленькая улыбка. Не контролируй она так себя, точно бы разразилась смехом. Да и было от чего.  
Инквизитор не мог представить двух более неподходящих персон для официальных одежд.  
  
Кассандра хлопнула дверью и долго топала ногами, отказываясь надевать платье. Сколь бы долго ее не уговаривала милая Жозефина, Искательница осталась непреклонна. Только военный мундир, если уж на то пошло. Еще свежи были ее воспоминания о балу императрицы, где она поймала несколько заинтересованных взглядов.  
Широко расставив ноги, Кассандра оперлась локтями о колени и спрятала лицо в руках. Карету тряхнуло один раз, и она чуть не вывихнула себе запястье. Впрочем, женщина считала, что и в перевязках будет выглядеть лучше, чем в парадном облачении.  
У Железного Быка была одна проблема — размер. Выполнить костюм ему на заказ — это полбеды. Жозефине удалось зажать его в темном уголке и снять мерки. Но, даже получив одежду, даже втиснув в нее свое туловище, кунари умудрялся совершать такие движения, от которых крой на нем поскрипывал.  
  
— Я все же считаю, что на тебе, дорогая моя, платье бы замечательно смотрелось, — задумчиво сказала Вивьен, постукивая изящным пальцем по подбородку.  
  
Кассандра, сидящая напротив нее, вжалась в диванчик, обитый бархатом, и поморщилась.  
  
— А я считаю, что корове седло подошло бы больше, — едко отозвалась она и посмотрела в окошко.  
  
За темно-красными шторками, подобранными шнурами, сплетенными из золотых нитей, мелькнула влажная после недавнего дождя зелень Изумрудных Могил. Искательница нигде не видела столько оттенков зеленого, сколько здесь. Трава, цветы и кустарники окружали, как вражеские солдаты. Казалось, они вплетаются корнями в саму атмосферу этих мест и растут даже из воздуха.  
После того, как здесь побывала Инквизиция и разделалась с крупными неурядицами, находиться тут стало намного безопаснее.  
  
Тревелиан немного волновался. Выпрямив свои ноги, он обхватил ими ногу Быка, вытянутую в проход, и тревожно вздохнул.  
  
С бароном Сенье они познакомились на балу в Зимнем Дворце. Высокий лысоватый мужчина в маске, напоминающей лисью морду, проявил к нему интерес сразу же, как только он был представлен. В этом он отличался от десятков других, выказавших свое расположение ближе к концу вечера, когда были улажены проблемы императорского двора. Он внимательно слушал его, задавал вопросы об Инквизиции и всячески демонстрировал одобрение. Уже после того, как беседа окончилась, Вивьен рассказала об этом представителе знати. Оказалось, он был весьма уважаемым человеком. Численность его солдат превышала среднюю среди людей его круга почти в два раза, а ратные подвиги его сыновей в Орлее вызывали уважение. Заполучить такого союзника было бы крайне ценным даром, так тогда подумал Максвелл. Прошло несколько недель, и Жозефина представила ему письмо в плотном конверте с золотистой каймой — приглашение в свои владения. Подобные визиты не были редкостью. Мадам де Фер с удовольствием рассказала о подобных знаках внимания и любезно согласилась сопровождать их.  
  
_\- Главное, цветик мой, произвести впечатление, — сказала она. — Продемонстрировать хорошие манеры — так мы покажем свое уважение. Подобрать правильный туалет — по нему будет цениться наша уместность на арене. И хорошо проявить себя на охоте — по этому уважаемый барон поймет, насколько умел и серьезен глава Инквизиции. Немного отличается от того, как это принято в Оствике. Ты все запомнил, дорогуша?_  
  
Потом Вивьен затянула его ремень так туго, что он стал похож на песочные часики.  
  
Бык повел плечами, и нитки на его рукавах тихонько хрустнули. Он виновато посмотрел на сверкнувшую глазами чародейку и сделал вид, что ничего не было.  
Вивьен вздохнула и тоже выглянула в окно, проверяя, долго ли осталось до пункта назначения.  
  
— Видишь что-нибудь интересное, милая? — не поворачиваясь, спросила она у Искательницы, длительное время созерцавшей ее грудь, виднеющуюся в клинообразном вырезе на ее атласном костюме.  
— Я думаю, — Кассандра нахмурилась, — как они не выпадают? Все же открыто.  
— Есть маленький трюк, — мадам де Фер наставнически улыбнулась, — я покажу тебе, если наконец решишься надеть платье.  
— Ни за что. Особенно такое. Где декольте спускается до самых… глубинных троп.  
  
Услышав про чьи-то глубинные тропы, кунари с интересом повернулся к ним. К его неудовольствию, никто ничего не показывал. Он перевел взгляд на Тревелиана, привалившегося щекой к мягкой стенке кареты. Он попробовал представить его тропы, но присутствие Вивьен немного смущало. У нее был такой вид, будто она могла прочесть его мысли. Так что Бык решил повременить со своими фантазиями. По крайней мере, пока они не доберутся до места.  
  
Долго ждать ему не пришлось. Карета перестала подскакивать на вечных кочках косых дорог Могил и выехала на ровную алею, ведущую непосредственно к особняку барона Сенье.  
  
Инквизитор, конечно, ожидал встречу, но не рассчитывал, что она будет столь помпезной.  
  
Величавое здание бледно-розового камня с резными колоннами и мраморными антефиксами в обрамлении изумрудной зелени походило на пирожное, упавшее в кусты. Арочные окна на фасаде разноцветными глазами блистали мозаикой, скульптурная лепнина, несмотря на обилие влаги, выглядела, как новенькая: видимо, ее часто подновляли.  
Стены окружали не неприступные заборы, к которым можно было привыкнуть. Первой на подступе была ограда из черной ковки — ее ветвящиеся хитроумные узоры было невозможно проследить. Следующим шел культурный сад. В отличие от буйства лесной растительности он был крайне ухожен. Ровно выстриженные кустики соседствовали с целыми клумбами цветов — на вид они были не местными. Наверное, привезенными откуда-то с севера, но хорошо прижившимися во влажном климате Могил.  
Вдоль дороги, ведущей к особняку, выстроились многочисленные слуги. Даже их костюмы были выполнены со вкусом. Фартуки и косынки женщин украшались мелкой вышивкой, а брюки мужчин были присобраны у лодыжек по последней орлессианской моде.  
  
Первым выбравшийся из кареты Тревелиан неловко кашлянул и пожалел, что не проверил, на месте ли его прическа перед выходом. Он никогда не жаловался на то, что выглядел как-то неподобающе, но сейчас он ощутил себя деревенщиной на королевском празднестве.  
Он повернулся помочь выбраться Кассандре. Женщина с сомнением смотрела на его руку и на шествие, выстроившееся, чтобы их встретить. Сглотнув, она неуклюже втиснула свою ладонь в его и спустилась по ступеням.  
  
Вивьен, конечно же, приглашение не требовалось. Она с достоинством подала свою узкую ручку и, невесомо опираясь на него, практически спорхнула на землю. Ее костюм был безупречен, но чародейка все же с притворно озабоченной миной огладила одну из складок на ткани. Наверное, для того, чтобы показать, из какого материала та сделана. Она ничего не делала просто так.  
Бык выбрался из салона последним, проигнорировав то, что чуть не снес рогом ненадежный каркас дверей. Вытянувшись в полный рост он стал позади и окинул изучающим взглядом слуг. Те из них, кто не успел вздрогнуть при его появлении, поежились.  
  
Барон Вальтер Сенье встречал их там же. В золотистом пиджаке со множеством лишних деталей он ждал у кованых дверей. За его спиной стоял темноволосый юноша с мягкими чертами лица и округлым подбородком. Между ними улавливалось сходство. Вероятно, это был один из его сыновей.  
  
— Инквизитор, — барон уважительно склонил голову и подобострастно улыбнулся, когда они приблизились. — Мы ждали вас чуть позднее, почти не успели подготовиться.  
— Мы старались опоздать, — Максвелл осмотрел ковку, даже из самых маленьких завитков которой была вычищена пыль.  
  
Вальтер Сенье еще раз кивнул и перекинул взгляд на мадам де Фер.  
  
— Вивьен, душа моя, — он вытянул обе руки, принимая в них руки чародейки, — я надеялся, что ты приедешь.  
— Я не смогла упустить возможность повидаться со старым другом, — полные губы тронула сдержанная улыбка. — Приятные визиты — редкость в эти времена.  
  
Вивьен провела расческой по волосам Максвелла. Один Создатель знал, откуда она у нее взялась. Наверное, в ее сундуках можно было найти все, что угодно.  
  
— Вальтер не особенно умен, — сказала она, немного помолчав. — Здесь речи не помогут. Но он слушается своих сыновей, поэтому логическими доводами надо блистать перед ними.  
— Ты говорила, на него тоже надо произвести впечатление.  
— Разумеется, — согласилась мадам де Фер. — Но он больше верит глазам, чем ушам. Покажи ему что-нибудь.  
— На охоте?  
— Забей самую крупную добычу. Этого достаточно, — она разобралась с его волосами на затылке. — Как думаешь, мальчик мой, может быть, мы уберем этот некрасивый пробор?  
— Нет, оставь.  
  
Барон Сенье, беседуя с Вивьен, с любопытством оглядывал остальных спутников Тревелиана. Их обоих он уже видел на балу, но честь разглядеть их настолько близко выпала впервые.  
Одарив Кассандру весьма заинтересованным взглядом — даже слишком заинтересованным, Искательница так нахмурила брови, что они могли бы высечь искру от столкновения на ее переносице, — он взглянул на кунари. Он не слишком ему понравился. Барон поджимал губы, обводя его глазами, однако, заметив роскошный ремень, все же одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Редко кто отваживается нанести визит в эти края, — серьезно сказал он. — Великаны, медведи, дерзкие мятежники. Не способствуют приятному времяпровождению, верно?  
— Не особенно, — согласился Инквизитор.  
— Благо, ваши люди устраняют большинство из этих неприятностей.  
— Стараемся.  
— Вы предпочтете трапезу сперва или экскурсию по моему особняку? — поинтересовался барон Сенье. — У нас новые скульптуры.  
  
Максвелл промолчал, что он и старых не видел.  
Он так четко представил, какое недовольное лицо будет у Быка, когда он узнает, что обед откладывается, что не смог удержаться и согласился сперва на прогулку.  
  
…  
  
Если снаружи здание походило на сладкий торт, то внутри же это был целый музей. Он выглядел, словно Орлей в миниатюре. Стены длинных светлых коридоров увешивали исторические гравюры в тяжелых позолоченных рамках. Плинтусы, покрытые изящной резьбой, были окрашены настолько тонким слоем краски, чтобы не скрывать узоры, что казалось, он может сколоться от дуновения ветра.  
Одна из женщин, выполненных в скульптуре, странно походила на Вивьен. Тревелиан подумал, что она, должно быть, рассказала далеко не все тайны. Даже кунари заметил сходство. Посозерцав ее полуобнаженную грудь с изрядной долей любопытства, он посмотрел на лицо и хмуро отвел взгляд.  
  
К двадцать какому-то помещению у Максвелла замельтешило перед глазами от обилия цветов и текстур. Он уже хотел попросить хозяина смилостивиться и хотя бы не рассказывать о том, что и где он приобрел, но тот и сам почувствовал, что с гостей хватит. Предложив проводить Вивьен и Кассандру до их комнат — поскольку дамам нужно еще припудрить носики, уж он-то знает, — он сообщил, что пойдет справится о готовности обеда. Бык, тяжело и мечтательно вздохнувший при упоминании еды, уговорил себя не следовать за ним. К тому же ему не хотелось оставлять Тревелиана наедине с младшим сыном барона, Микаэлем. Отойдя на расстояние, которое, с одной стороны, показалось бы почтительным, с другой, было удобным, чтобы слышать, о чем они говорят, кунари притворился, что рассматривает статую.  
  
— Надеюсь, вас не сильно утомила прогулка? — спросил Микаэль.  
  
У него был тихий голос и приподнятые брови, отчего взгляд казался немного рассеянным и сонным.  
Инквизитор понятия не имел, как на него можно производить впечатление логическими доводами.  
  
— Наоборот, — не моргнул он, — она была весьма полезна. Мы узнали много нового об истории Орлея. Я и не догадывался, что хомяки сыграли такую важную роль в понимании правления той императрицы.  
— О, конечно, она их жуть как боялась, хотя приказ об их запрете на местных полях был излишним.  
  
Они оба неловко замолчали и посмотрели на картину с изображением императрицы, восседающей на троне с мордами хомяков вместо львиных.  
  
— Знаете, меня не нужно ни в чем убеждать, — вдруг сказал Микаэль.  
  
Тревелиан нахмурился.  
  
— Я наслышан об Инквизиции больше, чем мой отец, — продолжил он. — О ваших успехах и завоеваниях. Вы очень перспективны, и союз с вами обещает много плодов.  
— Приятно, что люди это понимают.  
  
Юноша поправил непослушную прядь волос и настойчиво посмотрел на Максвелла.  
  
— На самом деле, я мало что решаю. Если вы хотите рассказать о преимуществах упрочения наших отношений, вам нужен мой брат, Адриан. Он имеет на отца большее влияние.  
— О.  
— К сожалению, убедить его непросто. Он скептически относится ко всем видам отношений и предпочитает действовать единолично.  
— Задача кажется трудной.  
— Он должен прибыть со своей армией к вечеру этого дня. Надеюсь, вы поладите.  
  
Когда Микаэль удалился, Бык неспешно переместился к картине, под которой остался Инквизитор.  
  
— Ну? Что он хотел?  
— Ты же все слышал.  
— Он мне не нравится.  
— Почему?  
— Просто не нравится. У него подбородок странной формы.  
  
Тревелиан прыснул со смеху и захлопнул рот ладонью. Он оглянулся, проверяя, успел ли Микаэль завернуть за угол или остался свидетелем их обсуждения.

— А у меня какой формы? — тихо спросил он, поднимая голову.  
  
Хмыкнув, кунари обхватил его двумя пальцами и потер, будто проверяя на прочность.  
  
— Великолепной.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл не помнил, чтобы Бык смотрел на него когда-нибудь таким же влюбленным взглядом, каким он сейчас полировал жареного молочного поросенка, поданного с яблоками, затыкающими все его входные и выходные отверстия. Во всяком случае, он на такие эксперименты идти не собирался. Ну. Максимум — это намазаться вареньем, но и только.  
  
Вилка, которую кунари схватил в самом начале, согнулась в его кулаке от ожидания, а хозяин стола все не прекращал свои дозволенные речи.  
  
— Так что этот рецепт был изобретен именно в нашей семье, — с гордостью продолжал барон. — Моя прапрабабка перепробовала сотню, сотню вариаций, прежде чем добиться идеального вкуса.  
  
Кассандра справа тихо сожалела, что они изобретали сладкий напиток, а не яд. Вивьен, умудрившаяся к тому времени уже сменить гардероб, улыбнулась ее замечанию, но так изысканно, что показалось, будто она находит занимательными именно слова хозяина пиршества.  
  
— Это сейчас наша семья известна своей военной мощью, но в те времена не было кулинаров, знаменитее Сенье.  
  
Бык сдерживался из последних сил.  
  
— Вы меня, конечно, извините за мою, возможно, излишнюю и неуместную настойчивость, но когда уже можно будет отхавать? — как можно мягче спросил он.  
  
Барон Сенье, по-видимому, и не ожидающий от кунари каких-либо особых манер, сцепил пальцы в замок и сложил губы трубочкой.  
  
— Я надеялся, что мы дождемся любезного Адриана, — сказал он. — Он должен добраться с минуты на минуту.  
— Отец, возможно, его что-то задерживает, — заметил Микаэль. — Нехорошо будет заставлять гостей бесцельно просиживать за таким столом.  
— Он дело говорит, — подтвердил Бык, на время позабыв о своей неприязни к его подбородку. — А мясо тем временем стынет.  
  
Вальтер Сенье помялся несколько мгновений для вида, но в итоге вздохнул.  
  
— Да, может быть, это и правильно.  
— Естественно, — охотно согласился кунари, пододвигая к себе поросенка. — Мы ему обязательно оставим бок… ножку… может, копытце… ну, а вообще я ужасно голодный, — негромко добавил он в конце.  
  
Тревелиан с сомнением посмотрел на тарелки перед собой. Он знал о традиции орлессианцев накладывать на блюдо еду так, чтобы казалось, будто кто-то уже все съел и оставил после себя одну ложку, но чтобы настолько… Единственное, что не отличалось такими маленькими калибрами — поросенок, — уже было прочно приватизировано Быком. Складывалось впечатление, что он зарычит, если кто-нибудь попытается посягнуть на отвоеванную им тарелку. Он не рисковал, тем более, вон тот цветочек выглядел вполне съедобно.  
  
— Как вам в Изумрудных Могилах, Инквизитор? — спросил барон, мелко нарезая лист салата.  
— На самом деле просто… ахкх, — Максвелл закашлялся.   
  
Как и ожидалось, тот цветочек, что он так старательно накладывал себе на тарелку, оказался элегантно выложенной острой приправой, от которой у него воспламенело буквально все.  
Он застучал по столу и закрыл лицо рукой. Из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Он просто в восторге, Вальтер, — Вивьен сдержанно улыбнулась. — Смотрите, как тронут.  
  
Тревелиан действительно только не тронулся, пока пытался единолично опорожнить графин с вином.  
Приправа, распустив свои ядовитые щупальца, хватала его за горло, не желая уползать в слив. Перед глазами пробежала большая часть жизни, и не самая приятная часть. Пришлось изрядно выпить, прежде чем острая гадость сдалась.  
  
— Да, они… бесподобны, — выдохнул он в конце.  
  
Пораженный его реакцией барон поднял брови в умилении.  
  
— Некоторые совершенно не ценят прелесть Изумрудных Могил, — серьезно сказал он. — Все пеняют на великанов и повстанцев. Опасно тут, мол. Но где же сейчас найти укромное местечко? Вам, я вижу, тут понравилось. Но это вы еще не были тут осенью! Даю вам слово, вы первым получите приглашение на осенний бал, который я тут буду проводить. Помнится…  
  
Максвелл кивал с самым внимательным видом, выслушивая его, и втихую пытался пересыпать приправу из своей тарелки на соседние. Он очень правдоподобно удивился истории про нашествие кроликов и даже негодующе махнул рукой на моменте, когда ушастые безобразники защемили священнослужительницу и отобрали у нее всю морковку, собранную на церковном дворе. Жест был оправдан все теми же нуждами. Бык абсолютно не заметил, как к его поросенку присоединилась целая кучка огненной дряни. Зачерпнув ее, он моргнул один раз, скривился, но потом уже сам полез искать добавку.  
Вивьен тоже не обратила внимание на пополнение на своем блюде. Не отрывая глаз от Вальтера Сенье, в очередной раз расписывающего прелесть ее прелестей, она употребила довольно много приправы на кусочке салата.  
Темно-синие глаза чародейки расширились. Она сдержала кашель. Инквизитор обратил внимание на то, что ее губы слегка покрылись инеем. Все-таки у магов были свои бонусы в быту.  
Вивьен строго посмотрела в их сторону. Она обошла Тревелиана, даже не подозревая его в таких шалостях, и бросила испепеляющий взгляд на кунари. Тот, хотя и не был в курсе, по какой причине он на этот раз виноват, вжал голову в плечи и присмирел. Максвелл остался доволен. Репутация паиньки — великая вещь. На него бы всегда подумали в последнюю очередь.  
  
— И что самое интересное, в сливки, в сливки с клубникой лучше… — засмотревшись на Кассандру, которая широко раскрыла рот, запихивая туда урванный у Быка кусок свинины, барон кашлянул, - ага. О чем я? Ах да. Добавим щепотку горчицы, и мясо готово.  
  
Инквизитор подумал, что это был на редкость легкий вечер. Он опасался, что его прямо сейчас начнут расспрашивать о преимуществах союза с Инквизицией, интересоваться укомплектованностью войск и прочей информацией, о которой он без шпаргалок мог сказать совсем немного. То ли дело Жозефина. Расклеив по близлежащей стене разноцветные бумажки, она могла устроить такую презентацию, что сам Корифей, не будь он таким зловредным типом, задумался бы о вступлении.  
Как оказалось, пропаганды не было в программе на вечер. Тревелиан мог поклясться, он не знал и половины вещей о еде, которые только что поведал барон.  
Выступление потомка кулинарных мастеров могло бы продолжаться дальше. К сожалению или к счастью, вечер был прерван.  
  
Вальтер Сенье находился на середине рассказа о том, как правильно откормить утку, когда в дверь робко постучались.  
Девушка небольшого роста робко заглянула в зал.  
Она двигалась в своих сапогах из тонкой кожи так бесшумно, что Максвелл, пропустивший стук, даже не понял, что в комнату кто-то вошел, пока та не оказалась за плечом барона.  
Наклонившись, она что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Говорила она ничуть не громче, чем дышала, а дышала и того тише. Тревелиан был уверен, что Бык все равно все слышал. У него был какой-то паранормальный слух. Как Максвелл возвращался в свои покои и начинал расстегивать пиджак, кунари слышал прямо из таверны.  
  
По мере рассказа загадочной гостьи лицо барона принимало все оттенки баклажановой икры, о которой тот недавно разглагольствовал. Он поблагодарил девушку за информацию и отослал ее.  
Вальтер Сенье был так озабочен, что никто не решился заговаривать. Наконец Микаэль тронул отца за плечо.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.  
  
Мужчина вздохнул и оперся на локти, устроенные на столе.  
  
— Небольшая заминка на той стороне леса, — тихо сказал он, опустив лицо. — Проклятые великаны. Адриан с его людьми задерживаются.  
— Надеюсь, с ними все будет в порядке, — сочувственно подбодрила барона Вивьен.  
  
Сенье благодарно кивнул. Он медленно поднял глаза и посмотрел на Тревелиана.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, что я вынуждаю вас ждать, Инквизитор. Боюсь, мы сможем переговорить только завтра. Прошу меня простить.  
  
Поднявшись, барон кивнул Тревелиану, отдельно — мадам де Фер, и удалился, оставляя гостей наедине с младшим сыном.  
  
— Дела, — покачал головой Бык.  
  
Максвелл ничего не ответил. Он тоже надеялся, что ни в какую серьезную передрягу отряд Адриана не попадет, хотя понимал, что великаны на дороге — явно не залог успешного возвращения домой.  
Кажется, их визит в Изумрудные Могилы может пройти не так гладко, как хотелось бы.


	2. Chapter 2

Тревелиан запрокинул голову назад и вздохнул с облегчением. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько волшебно. Все напряжение в теле, собравшееся внизу живота, разматывалось, как тугой клубок проволоки.  
Он смахнул волосы со лба левой рукой и тихо промычал.  
  
— Ну как? — спросил Бык.  
— Оххх.  
— Хорошо?  
— Очень.  
— Тебе нужно много времени?  
— Я почти.  
— Ты уже полчаса отливаешь.  
— Отстань. И не стой у меня за спиной.  
  
Кунари покачал головой и просьбам его не внял, продолжая смотреть.  
  
— Не нужно было столько пить.  
  
Максвелл развернулся и посмотрел на него большими глазами, но упоминать, что сам Бык выхлебал почти ведро без видимой на то причины, не стал.  
  
— Это все та проклятая приправа, — оправдался он, заправляя брюки.  
— Какая приправа? — кунари поскреб в затылке. - А. «Желудочный сок». Пикантная штучка. Надо взять рецепт.  
  
Инквизитор поморщился, будто у него заболело все и сразу. Вода в умывальнике была ледяная. Его руки тут же замерзли и покрылись мурашками, даже метка как-то скукожилась. Вдобавок слуги барона добавляли в резервуар ароматическое масло, и теперь его ладони благоухали какими-то непривычными запахами. Скривившись, он попытался обтереть их о себя. Орлесианцы.  
  
— «Желудочный сок» это преступление против природы, — сказал он, вернувшись к кунари, всерьез разглагольствующему о том, что пора бы внести в кухню Скайхолда небольшую изюминку. Видно, речи Вальтера Сенье на него сильно повлияли. — Этой гадости в наших краях не будет.  
— Ты противный.  
— Зато целый, — Тревелиан поежился. — Эта дрянь мне чуть язык не прожгла. Кровь дракона на вкус и то приятнее.  
— Ну это да.  
  
Закончив с туалетом, они покинули нижнее банное помещение.  
После неплодотворной трапезы, за которой барон больше не появился, а Микаэль рассуждал о деле не больше своего отца, гостям было предоставлено свободное время.  
Вивьен учтиво согласилась на экскурсию по саду. Она сказала, что не была тут уже давно, и очень заинтересована новыми гортензиями, которые развел их садовник Бернар у ограды. Кассандра, сославшись на то, что уже вечереет, отправилась в выделенную ей комнату. На самом деле, ее просто кидало в холодный пот от мысли, что придется еще раз патрулировать все эти бесконечные коридоры.  
Ее примеру вняли и Максвелл с Быком. Однако гостевые покои показались слишком далекой целью. Нижняя уборная была гораздо более заманчива.  
  
— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, интересно, какая драконья сперма. Такая же острая, как и кровь?  
  
Тревелиан, как шел, так чуть и не упал на ровном месте. Он споткнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это они об этом заговорили.  
  
— Как тебе такое вообще в голову приходит? — сердито спросил он кунари, засовывая ногу, вылетевшую из сапога, обратно.  
— У меня там много места. Да ладно, ты никогда об этом не думал?  
— Я вообще стараюсь о таком не думать.  
— Ага, значит, и тебя посещала такая мысль.  
— Ничего меня не посещало, — Максвелл замотал головой в подтверждение своим словам и свернул в первый попавшийся коридор.  
  
Бык хмыкнул и последовал за ним.  
  
— Ты знал, что одиночки-самцы по ее запаху определяют качества друг друга и кооперируются, чтобы сбиться в стаю и навестить самку?  
— Ничего не хочу знать.  
— Они трутся о камни и вместе с обычными территориальными метками оставляют немного семенной жидкости. Это любопытная наука.  
  
Тревелиан воздел глаза к потолку и спросил Создателя, почему некоторым спокойно не живется на месте безо всяких богохульных размышлений. Создатель ответом его не удостоил.  
  
Коридор все не кончался. Сперва Инквизитор и не обратил внимания на его длину, но теперь, с трудом избавившись от мыслей о драконах, он задумался. Кажется, этот коридор был короче, да и таких картин он не видел.  
Кунари, чуть поотставший, чтобы насладиться видом сзади, тоже их маршрутом особенно обеспокоен не был.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что мы не туда идем? — спросил мужчина, останавливаясь у поворота.  
— Главное, что идем, — резонно заметил тот.  
— Ты не помогаешь.  
— А так?  
  
Его ладонь легла на ягодицы Максвелла. Вид у Быка был такой искренний, как будто он действительно верил, что это хороший способ отыскать дорогу к их комнатам. Комнате.  
Барон Сенье не задавал лишних вопросов и только осторожно поинтересовался, достаточно ли им будет шести одеял, обычно выделяемых на одну персону.  
  
Как и для многих представителей орлессианской знати, присутствовавших на балу императрицы, отношения Инквизитора и кунари стали для него откровением. Но у него хотя бы хватило такта не пялиться так осуждающе, как прочие.  
Тревелиан до сих пор помнил все эти оценивающие взгляды лицемерных господ. Они спали со своими слугами, резвились с эльфийками и малолетними мальчишками, что не очень-то и стремились скрывать. Это было забавой и смешной шуткой в их обществе. Но серьезная связь с кунари, этим северным язычником, которого они с радостью не видели бы вообще… Как же это так, говорили их недоуменные лица. Дамы переглядывались, господа пожимали плечами. Маски, скрывающие их личности, были покрыты узорами и бисером, драпом из ткани и драгоценными камнями, но даже они не могли спрятать изумленных глаз.  
  
— И так не очень, — неловко ответил Максвелл, но с места уйти, как и сбрасывать его руку, не торопился. — Мы не там свернули.  
— Нормальным людям не нужно столько коридоров, — проворчал Бык.  
  
Тревелиан промолчал, но внутри согласился с ним. Он даже не помнил этих скульптур из их проведенной ранее экскурсии, но он вообще мало что из нее помнил, поэтому на свою память не полагался.  
  
— Давай сюда.  
— Давай здесь.  
— Эй.  
  
Инквизитор сверкнул на него предостерегающе глазами и прошел к высоким дверям по коридору справа. Они выглядели массивно и изысканно под стать всему тут. Наверняка вели в какой-нибудь главный зал, откуда уже можно было попасть в любую часть особняка.  
Металлические ручки дверей, отлитые в форме львиных лап, были такими ледяными, что казалось, будто он опустил пальцы в прорубь. Мужчина поморщился и потянул их на себя. Двери не поддались. Было заперто на ключ.  
От легкого движения из-под щели внизу вырвался порыв холодного воздуха. Вроде бы они были в центре здания, откуда холод? Наверное, там были открыты окна.  
  
— Бесполезно, — сказал Максвелл, поворачиваясь к Быку.  
  
Тот задумчиво провел пальцем по скважине и угукнул.  
Тревелиан хотел спросить, будут ли еще какие-нибудь идеи, но его взгляд наткнулся на фигуру в конце левого коридора. Наконец-то. Кто-нибудь из слуг покажет, как отсюда выбраться.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Сейчас спрошу.  
— Кого?  
  
Когда кунари обернулся, в конце коридора уже никого не было. Должно быть, успели завернуть за угол. Максвелл решился самостоятельно дойти дотуда и найти помощь.  
Он мог поклясться, что не слышал шагов. Это могла быть та девушка-разведчица с сапогами из мягкой кожи. Интересно, зачем она здесь задержалась.  
  
Но за углом не было ни единой души.  
Тень Тревелиана в свете огня факела, висящего в изогнутом крюке по правую сторону, заплясала, как рябь на поверхности воды. Должно быть, ему показалось.  
Как назло, рядом не было ни одного окна, чтобы хоть как-нибудь определить их местонахождение.  
  
— Давай вернемся к сортиру, — предложил Бык. — От него же был еще один поворот в другую сторону.  
  
Максвелл только собрался согласиться, как за спиной кунари возникла еще одна тень.  
Свет упал на нее, вылавливая из сумрака.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил барон, оглядывая их. — Это не гостевые коридоры.  
— Мы просто заблудились, — Тревелиан вернулся к повороту. — Я думал, отсюда можно попасть в главный зал.  
  
Он кивнул на запертую дверь.  
Вальтер Сенье посмотрел на нее с тревогой и почти… презрением, что ли?  
  
— Нет, это закрытое крыло, — он покачал головой. — Открываем только осенью. С веранды замечательный вид на огненно-красный пейзаж. Впрочем, осенью и увидите. Вы же помните про бал?  
— Да, весьма любезно.  
— Ну хорошо. Я провожу вас.  
  
Барон сдержанно улыбнулся. Видимо, он все еще был опечален известиями об отряде сына, поэтому не рассыпался в восторгах и эпитетах по поводу всего, чего видел.  
Развернувшись, он повел их обратно.  
  
…  
  
— Ох ты.  
  
Бык осмотрел их комнату и кивнул с сомнительной смесью одобрения и неуверенности. Ему не очень нравилось ночевать в подобных помещениях. Они были слишком большими — их было трудно согреть, а кровать как специально находилась с камином в разных концах, — и слишком претенциозными — спать в музеях тоже не было его любимым занятием. Чего уж, он даже из покоев Инквизитора часто улепетывал в середине ночи, чтобы с комфортом разместиться на чахлом матраце в продуваемой со всех сторон комнате таверны. Хозяин покоев, которого он забирал с собой, просыпался где-то на середине пути, что рогатый ворон нес его в свое гнездо, особенно «радуясь» этим обстоятельствам.  
  
Однако спальня, хоть и на первый взгляд была так же вычурна, как и прочие помещения особняка, казалась проще. Напротив двери находились несколько шкафов — у одного из них была приоткрыта дверца, чтобы гости обратили внимание на то, что он пуст, и сюда можно повесить одежду. Сундук с их вещами слуги уже успели доставить, но открывать и раскладывать не стали.  
Рядом со шкафами был стол на ножках, изогнутых, как лапы маленькой декоративной собачки. На нем стоял высокий белый кувшин с чистой водой, несколько фиалов с маслами и мягкое полотенце.  
По левую сторону располагался камин. Не такой большой, какой можно обычно найти в Ферелдене. Камни, из которых он был выложен, покрывала цветная известь, а позолоченная решетка имитировала плетение растений.  
И наконец, справа была кровать. Стоящая на массивных ножках она удерживала на себе невероятное количество подушек и пестрых одеял, отороченных новым типом узоров. Небольшие столики по обе стороны от нее были пусты, но по углам в кованых жирандолях высились длинные свечи, погружая своей мягкой тусклостью спальное место во флер загадочности.  
  
Кунари с удовольствием стащил пиджак и рубаху, отбрасывая их на мягкий стул, приставленный к комоду. Не скрывая облегчения, он размял руки и плечи и удовлетворенно мотнул головой, наконец избавив тело от непривычных оков.  
Тревелиан закрыл рот, отведя глаза от его мышц, и прошел к окну.  
За стеклом, выложенным из маленьких деталей, шумел дождь. Такая погода была здесь не редкость. Неудивительно, что в Могилах цвело все, чье семя сюда попадало. Влажность превращала любой росток в пышное растение.  
Поэтому Максвелла несколько покоробили деревянные панели, которыми были обиты стены. Наверное, у барона денег куры не клевали, если он позволял себе такую роскошь. Точно раз в пару лет приходилось менять отсыревшую древесину.  
  
— Что ты думаешь? — спросил он Быка, оборачиваясь.  
  
Кунари успел забраться в постель и убедиться, что она подходит ему по длине. Улыбаясь, он закинул ногу за ногу и обхватил себя под затылком.  
  
— Что хочу секс.  
— Нет, я о бароне.  
— С ним не хочу.  
  
Инквизитор закатил глаза и расстегнул крючки на пиджаке. В комнате было жарко. И влажно.  
  
— Пока мало что могу сказать, — Бык вытянул руки вперед и сцепил пальцы вместе. — Он поверхностный. Колеблющийся. Кажется, что пойдет за тем, кто больше предложит. Но это только первое впечатление. Потом скажу больше.  
— Ясно. А о его сыне? — поинтересовался Максвелл и поспешно добавил: — Кроме того, что тебе не нравится его подбородок.  
— Скрытный. Часто на тебя смотрел. Но не так смотрел… не тем взглядом, за который я бы ему все зубы повытаскивал. Он, скорее, тебя изучал.  
— О. И что он обо мне подумал?  
— Есть сомнения.  
— У него или у тебя?  
— У обоих.  
  
Тревелиан оставил одежду на стуле и прошел к столу. Намочив полотенце, он провел им по шее. Вроде бы мылся вчера, а все равно от дорожной пыли, смешавшейся с потом, остались грязные следы. Нахмурившись, Максвелл начал оттирать кожу.  
  
— Знаешь, что интересно… — Бык приподнялся, чтобы разглядеть из-за спинки кровати, как тот драит свою ногу.  
— Помимо моего зада? — уточнил мужчина, обернувшись.  
— Ага, — он довольно вздохнул и лег назад. — Замочек-то смазан был.  
— Что?  
— Замок на двери в то крыло. Там было масло. Его следы всегда остаются, если часто смазывают. Чтобы открывать бесшумно, например.  
  
Инквизитор приостановился.   
  
— Думаешь, барон что-то скрывает в том крыле?  
— Возможно. Держит эльфов-рабов, например. Или у него там комнаты, оборудованные штуковинами для оргий.  
  
Максвелл покачал головой. У кого что болит.   
  
Он закончил с личной гигиеной и натянул на тело чистую рубашку из сундука. Кунари сперва надул губы, однако потом расценил, что она не скрывает ничего важного, и спокойно моргнул, позволяя Инквизитору остаться в этой одежде.  
  
Тревелиан вздохнул, рассматривая его, и двинулся к постели.  
Забравшись на нее, он свернулся калачиком и спрятал лицо в широком боку Быка. Тот погладил его по бедру, притянул чуть ближе и улыбнулся, откидывая голову на подушки.  
  
— Не люблю Орлей, — негромко сказал Максвелл.  
— Мм?  
  
//  
  
 _Бык берет его за руку, а вторую кладет ему на талию, привлекая к себе. Тревелиан не может перестать улыбаться. В нем недостаточно места для счастья, вырабатываемого бешено стучащим сердцем. Оно растекается по его венам, испаряется с кожи, светится в глазах._  
  
 _— Этот танец для вас, сэр, — шепчет кунари и кружит его к центру зала._  
  
 _А вокруг злые языки и яркие маски, источающие неприязнь и холод. Шепотки, вздохи и ропот._  
 _Их акцент сладок, а речи тянутся, как медовая влага страсти блудниц, но все это лишь золоченная скорлупа, под которой загнивающее ядро._  
  
//  
  
— Еда у них какая-то, — пробормотал Тревелиан, выбрасывая из головы ненужные воспоминания. — Подозрительная.  
— Это да, — согласился Бык. — И панталоны.  
— Что?  
— Я как-то видел. Такие кружевные, закрывают одни ляжки. И ничего между ними.  
— И эти люди считают нас ненормальными, — кисло улыбнулся Инквизитор, с трудом представив данный элемент туалета.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Были причины.  
  
Он опустил голову и закусил губу, и так сказав слишком много.  
  
— А ты? — тихо спросил кунари, поворачивая его лицо к себе, вплетя пальцы в его темные волосы. — Ты тоже считаешь нас ненормальными?  
  
Максвелл отвернул лицо и не отвечал. Конечно, он считал.  
  
— Ты должен знать, что…  
— Бык, не надо. Я не хочу ничего слушать. Мне все равно. Просто… просто будь со мной. И все.  
  
Если тот и думал его в чем-то убедить, то его решимость выветрилась при одном взгляде на любовника. Тот лежал на боку, смотря куда-то в стену, а свободной рукой теребил пуговицы на его штанах. Очевидно, он ничего не хотел слушать, отвлекая такими естественными методами. Ему было не все равно. Но, может, еще и не пришло время его в чем-то убеждать. Или же… или же это можно было сделать иным способом.  
  
Кунари хотел сесть на постели, но покрой его брюк, видимо, был рассчитан только на то, чтобы тот, кто их носил, стоял навытяжку рядом со столиком с канапэ.  
Тревелиан перевернулся на спину, разгибая ноги. Его голова утонула в одной из красных подушек с кисточками. Раздраженно он спихнул ее в сторону и повернулся к окну, на фоне которого Бык возился с застежкой на своих штанах. Носящий в большинстве случаев шаровары, он привык их просто сдергивать. А тут были целых шесть пуговиц. Шесть отвратительных золотых крошечных пуговиц. Его большие пальцы путались в них, но не могли расстегнуть ни одну.  
  
— Подожди.  
  
Максвелл подобрал ноги и подполз к тому краю кровати. Он подтянул кунари к себе за конец ремня, торчащий из пряжки, — единственное, с чем тот смог справиться. Бык выдохнул громко и обеспокоенно, как фыркнувшая лошадь.  
Тревелиан не удержался и погладил его до того, как приступить к пуговицам. Его игра была встречена с подозрением. Серый глаз сверху прищурился — тому не нравилось, когда не он устанавливал правила.  
Пальцы Инквизитора были достаточно ловкими и тонкими, чтобы расправиться с маленькими пуговками. Тугие петли послужили еще одной приятной причиной его промедления.  
  
Он расстегнул первую — под движением просыпающегося тела ткань нетерпеливо дернулась в стороны.  
Вторую — намеренно водя по нему ладонями, потираясь запястьями.  
Третью — Максвелл поднял глаза, смотря в лицо кунари. Рот того был приоткрыт, не удерживая учащенное дыхание.  
Четвертую — приблизившись настолько, чтобы сверху раздалось мычание от едва контролируемого порыва, он выдохнул. Золотистая поверхность пуговицы запотела, скрывая в матовом тумане тонкий узор.  
Пятую — язык Тревелиана коснулся ее. Металл заблестел под его слюной. Он обвел ее раз или два, а затем захватил зубами и потянул назад. Не сильно — настолько, чтобы выдержали нитки.  
С шестой Бык уже не дал ему справиться. Недовольно сбросив брюки вниз, он освободил себя от лишней одежды и дернул ногой, стряхивая с себя прилипчивую ткань.  
  
— Дразнилка, — глухо сказал он, за волосы притягивая голову к своему паху.  
  
Инквизитор уперся лбом в его живот и хмыкнул, так тихо, чтобы было слышно только ему самому. Эти маленькие отступления, маленькие победы всегда сподвигали идти его дальше и дальше. Завоевывать и подчинять.  
Он поцеловал точку чуть повыше пупка, потом ниже. Накрыв впадинку ртом, он обежал ее языком и потерся носом о мокрое пятнышко.  
Кунари сверху урчал. Он позволял играть со своим телом, хотя сам предпочел бы перейти сразу к основному. Максвелл не стал его задерживать.  
Губы мягко коснулись головки теплого члена. Скользнули вверх, обхватили. Пальцы, сжавшиеся у основания, почувствовали, как нетерпеливо постукивает артерия.  
Тревелиан вынимал его изо рта, облизывал, стараясь не пропустить ни одного места. Спускался по обратной стороне вниз, целовал в ногу, а затем возвращался и снова пускал внутрь.  
Бык жалел, что не обладает возможностью сразу и прищуриться от удовольствия, и уставиться вниз, поглощая взглядом все, что делали губы и язык Инквизитора. Подергивающийся огонек внизу его живота разгорался все сильнее.  
Кунари сжимал руки в кулаки, борясь с желанием обхватить голову Максвелла с обеих сторон и нанизать его рот на себя, оказаться в теплой глубине, ощутить стенки сжимающегося горла. И чтобы он посмотрел на него своими бессовестными глазами, невинными в своей лазури, но коварно манящими в тень темных ресниц.  
  
— У тебя таланты не только в военном деле, — медленно проговорил он первое, что пришло на ум.  
  
Тревелиан рассмеялся и отстранился, вытирая уголок рта тыльной стороной ладони. Продолжать он не собирался.  
Бык усмехнулся и лег слева. Одну ногу он для верности перекинул через бедра Инквизитора, с намерением исключить его лишние движения. Крепко держа его за шею — так крепко, что, наверное, завтра останутся следы, и все будут думать, что он его душил, — кунари поцеловал его в губы и подбородок. Требовательно, возмущенно.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты бестия? — спросил он, спуская ладонь вниз.  
  
Она задрала рубашку Максвелла до груди, открывая все, что его интересовало. Ему нравилось, что тот возбуждается еще до того, как он начинает к нему прикасаться.  
  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты бестия.  
  
Тревелиан закрыл глаза и тихо промычал под лаской рук. Он их любил. Посеченные мозолями от рукояти секиры ладони, большие пальцы с неожиданно деликатными и осторожными подушечками. Они шли по его груди чутко, как лисица по снегу, выслушивающая свою добычу. Наткнувшись на сосок, остановились, обошли, сделав вид, что не заинтересованы, а потом вернулись.  
  
— Смотри на меня.  
  
Максвелл оторвался от бродящей по его телу гостьи и взглянул в его лицо.  
Пальцы считали его ребра, дотошно, словно чтобы знать точное число. Подобравшись к солнечному сплетению, начертили что-то, а потом пошли на скат.  
  
— На меня.  
  
Только то, что Бык его целовал в тот момент, уберегло Инквизитора от постыдного стона. Всхлип утонул в чужом рте, а его гордость махнула на все рукой и ушла в отставку.  
Член, тесно обхваченный ладонью, умолял, чтобы на него посмотрели, но кунари не мог оторвать взгляда от лица. Он догадывался, что это зрелище ничуть не хуже.  
Густые брови Тревелиана домиком съехались на переносице. Ресницы дрожали вслед за веками — он все раздумывал открыть или закрыть глаза. Капля пота, скатившись по лбу, обошла шрам на виске и ускользнула к уху. Щеки раскраснелись, а уж шея и верхняя часть груди, виднеющаяся за воротником, просто полыхали.  
  
— Восхитительный.  
  
Максвелл разбросал руки в стороны — ноги он развести под тяжелым бедром кунари все равно не мог. По бежевой ткани рубашки расползались мокрые темные пятна.  
Они лежали поперек кровати, и ему ничего не стоило запрокинуть голову назад, свешивая ее с постели, чтобы подставить шею под новые поцелуи.  
Они с ума сводили. Щекотные настолько, что хотелось спрятаться, но увлекающие — под ними тело выгибалось. Губы Быка касались, ловили кожу, чуть оттягивали, оставляя красноречивые розовые метки, а язык, будто непричастный к ним, лизал аккуратно, с интересом исследователя. Пробовал на вкус, от яремной ямки до кадыка.  
  
Инквизитор приоткрыл глаза. За растворяющимся облаком жары, влаги и желания, витающих вокруг, комната плыла. Но даже сейчас, в расплавленном изображении предметов, стертом, как потекшая краска, он увидел.   
Силуэт у постели, кажущийся неживой тенью, шелохнулся. Они были не одни.


	3. Chapter 3

Отсвет свечей слизал тьму с фигуры, открывая ее перед ним. И это был тот, кого он уж точно не ожидал. Не демон, не подосланный наемник. Всего лишь маленькая девочка.  
Она была одета в простое коричневое платье и обута почему-то в одну туфельку. Длинные белокурые волосы завивались волнами, пряча ее щеки, но не скрывая огромных темно-зеленых глаз. Таких распахнутых, будто она вот-вот расплачется.  
Девочка стояла напротив кровати и смотрела на них.  
  
— Проклятье! — Максвелл не знал, откуда в своем расслабленном теле нашел столько сил, чтобы столкнуть с себя Быка и нашарить край покрывала, пряча под него все, что еще можно было спрятать.  
— Больно сделал, да? — обеспокоенно спросил кунари.  
  
Тревелиан развернулся на постели и уставился в пустой угол.  
  
— Там, — он протер глаза на случай, если они обманывают его, — там был ребенок.  
  
Бык неспешно повернул голову, смотря в ту же сторону. Никого не было.  
  
— Ребенок? — уточнил он. - Тут? В комнате? Ребенок?  
— Я серьезно, — Максвелл стукнул кулаком по его раскрывающемуся бедру. — Прямо там. Она… она там была.  
— Она? — кунари еще раз скосил глаз туда, куда он показывал. — И что она делала?  
— Просто стояла, — мужчина говорил и не верил сам себе. — Смотрела, как мы… смотрела.  
— Ну, теперь ее там нет. Даже если она была.  
  
Голос Быка был ровным. По нему нельзя было определить, верит ли он сказанному или же считает это очередной больной фантазией Тревелиана, которой тот вдруг решил поделиться.  
  
— И где она? — Инквизитор опустил скатанную рубашку и поднялся с постели. — Не испарилась же.  
  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он заглянул под кровать и за шкаф. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел на дверь. Она была приоткрыта.  
  
— Ты запирал за собой? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к кунари.  
  
Тот озадаченно пожал плечами.  
  
Максвелл громко вздохнул. Его немного обеспокоило то, что по особняку ночью бродят дети. Да и не просто бродят, а бесшумно прокрадываются в комнаты и подглядывают. Да и подглядывают ли.  
Мужчина знал, что детям все интересно. И… даже можно было допустить такую возможность, что, увидев в дверную щель пару необычно ведущих себя людей, любопытный ребенок мог подсмотреть… Тревелиан в ужасе запустил пальцы в волосы.  
Девочка не подсматривала. Она зашла внутрь и стала у кровати. Не скрываясь и не прячась. Странно, что Бык ее не видел. Хотя он и смотрел в другую сторону. Но… он и не слышал ее. Это немного пугало.  
  
— Зато загадка решена, — успокоил его кунари, почесывая бок. — Девочки ходят через двери. Надо будет запирать в следующий раз.  
  
Инквизитор взглянул на него со всей строгостью. Он не считал подобную открытость добродетелью.  
Повернув щеколду, он дернул дверь, убеждаясь, что хлипкий механизм выдержит хотя бы движение, а не навешан здесь для красоты.  
  
— Ты долго? — спросил его Бык, когда понял, что тот не торопится к постели.  
  
Максвеллу совсем перехотелось продолжать. И начинать заново.  
Тревожная усталость захватила все его мысли.  
  
— Давай в другой раз, — тихо сказал он, забираясь на свою сторону кровати.  
  
Кунари это предложение не особенно нравилось, но он молча кивнул и подвинулся.  
Замотавшись в одеяло, Тревелиан смотрел в окно, ожидая сна. Он старался не думать ни о чем, но Бык все равно слышал, как вращаются механизмы.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — сказал тот, гладя его по плечу. — Она много не увидела.  
  
Максвелл тяжело вздохнул и положил голову ему на грудь.  
Кем же все-таки была эта девочка, и где ее родители, что позволяют ей ночью бродить по замку, похожему на лабиринт?  
Вопросы остались с ним.  
  
…  
  
Гости были предоставлены сами себе с раннего утра.  
Барон Сенье, все еще обеспокоенный по поводу старшего сына, попросил младшего извиниться за свое отсутствие, и так на глаза и не попался.  
Микаэль не подавал вида, что что-то не так. Он развлекал Кассандру и Быка с Тревелианом историями, слава Создателю, не связанными с кулинарией, пока не подошла Вивьен. Тогда, тепло улыбнувшись, он сказал, что не будет мешать, и удалился.  
  
Раньше Максвелл думал, что мода не могла смениться за одну ночь. Но теперь, оглядев мадам де Фер, чей алый туалет разительно отличался от вчерашнего, он призадумался.  
Искательница посмотрела на открытые плечи чародейки таким взглядом, как будто собиралась изгнать из них демонов.  
  
— Красно выглядите, мэм, — заметил кунари, отодвигая для нее стул. — Смелое платьишко.  
— Приму это за комплимент, — кивнула Вивьен. — Но чувствую я себя не так хорошо. Мне едва удалось заснуть из-за шумов.  
— Сквозняки в коридорах?  
— Развязные мужские стоны.  
  
Тревелиан закашлялся и никак не мог отойти, пока крепкая рука Быка не стукнула его по спине, чудом не сломав позвоночник.  
  
— Наши комнаты далеко друг от друга, — тихо пискнул он, справившись с голосом.  
— Это чести вам не добавляет.  
  
Только Инквизитор начал вспоминать события прошедшего вечера, как кунари опередил его с объяснениями:  
  
— Мэм, мы вчера ничем таким не занимались. Странное дело было. Босс говорит, что видел какую-то…  
  
Максвелл предостерегающе пнул его в голень.  
Вчерашний инцидент утром казался обыденным происшествием, неприятным, но ничем из ряда вон не выходящим. Не крокодила с маслинами же он в конце концов заметил на шкафу. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы его обеспокоенность выходила за пределы той комнаты.  
  
— Мышь, — закончил Бык, не делая паузу, будто действительно собирался рассказать про грызуна. — Она сбила его с романтического настроя.  
— Избавьте нас от подробностей, — настойчиво попросила Кассандра. — Не хочу ничего знать о мышах в истории вашей личной жизни.  
  
Изогнутая бровь Вивьен приподнялась, как бы говоря: ну конечно, любительница клубнички.  
Обменявшись утренними любезностями, все занялись своим завтраком.  
  
— Какие у нас на сегодня планы? — спросил кунари, оглядывая товарищей. — Я имею в виду, не будет же никаких экскурсий? Я до сих пор после вчерашней в себя не пришел. Еще мутит.  
  
Без энтузиазма он посмотрел в свою тарелку.  
  
— Апельсиновый джем — мерзость, — пробормотал он. — Но мерзость изысканная. В целом это применительно ко всему, что готовится на территории Орлея. За исключением конфет. Конфеты мне нравятся.  
— Поскольку мы гости, думаю, Вальтер найдет, чем нас занять до приезда Адриана.  
— Он все еще не вернулся? — встревожилась Кассандра.  
— Нет, — Вивьен долго созерцала две салфетки, а потом все же устроила ту, которая больше подходила к платью, у себя на коленях. — Я повстречала его утром. На редкость озабочен. С того края леса никаких новостей.  
  
Искательница положила локти на стол, касаясь губами сцепленных пальцев.  
  
— Может, дернем туда пешком? — предложил Бык. — И сами прогуляемся, и этого из переделки вытащим.  
  
Кассандра коротко закивала, рассматривая его вариант. Тревелиан пожал плечами. Доспех и оружие у него всегда были с собой. Его эта дальновидность не раз спасала. И обычные вечерние посиделки могли закончиться громкими разборками и массовыми арестами, уж они-то знали.  
  
— Это недопустимо, — осадила их мадам де Фер.  
— Почему? Мы же хотим помочь, — осторожно напомнил Инквизитор.  
  
Чародейка покачала головой, прикрыв глаза для придания своему жесту большей глубины. Она молчала, нарезая кусочек мяса в своей тарелке так мелко, будто собиралась кормить им рыб. Все это время все смиренно ожидали ее ответа. Ей нравилось такое внимание.  
Кассандра кашлянула, напоминая, что они беседуют.  
  
— Это не помощь, — объяснила Вивьен. — Нас об участии не просили, и сейчас это воспримется лишь как недоверие к силам людей Вальтера. И к его собственному сыну. Вряд ли это то, чего добивается Инквизиция.  
  
Кунари понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Ага, вот, кстати, да, — согласился он. — Мне бы тоже такое не понравилось. Это как… как будто я уже почти расправился с демонической падалью, а потом влезает союзническая стрела, добивает ее, и вся слава уходит какой-то коротышке. А я тут вроде как и не при чем.  
— Надеюсь, это правильное решение, — вздохнул Тревелиан.  
— Если ты сомневаешься, рыбка моя, я могу переговорить с ним лично, — пообещала чародейка. — Осторожно спрошу, уместна ли наша помощь в данной ситуации.  
— О, это было бы весьма учтиво.  
  
Максвелл нахмурился. Присутствие мадам де Фер оказывало на него то же влияние, что присутствие матери. Что уж говорить. Даже Бык при ней едва ли не стихами изъяснялся.  
  
— Обычно барон гуляет по саду в это время, — припомнила привычки хозяина Вивьен. — Можно сделать вид, что мы встретились случайно.  
— Вы коварная женщина, мадам, — подметил Бык.  
— Я вижу, вы тоже хотите со мной прогуляться.  
— Я?  
— Запах цветов будет полезен для ваших пазух. Я заметила, что вы тяжело дышали, — чародейка увлеченно накручивала какую-то дрянь на вилку. — Кассандра, ты тоже составишь нам компанию?  
  
Искательница поперхнулась. Вода, попавшая ей не в то горло, не позволила отказаться.  
  
— Я приму это как да, — мадам де Фер развернулась к Тревелиану. — А ты, дорогуша? Если ничего не запланировано, тогда…  
— Мне кажется, я немного простыл, — он для верности жалобно кашлянул. — Я бы остался внутри.  
  
Чародейка улыбнулась.  
  
— Тогда советую заглянуть в библиотеку Вальтера. Он, конечно, скупает все подряд, но и среди этого добра попадаются алмазы.  
  
Максвелл согласно кивнул.  
Кажется, она догадалась, что он готов пойти куда угодно, лишь бы вновь не беседовать с бароном.  
Завтрак продолжался.  
  
…  
  
Инквизитор библиотеки любил. Особенно, когда визит туда был поводом не пачкать сапоги в размокшей после дождя земле сада. И не слушать истории о том, как правильно фаршировать лягушек.  
Он помнил библиотеку в своем доме очень отчетливо. Множество книжных полок, пестреющих корешками десятков изданий. Золотистые изогнутые буквы, окрашенные переплеты. Мягкую синюю кушетку, прячущуюся в темном углу. Света для чтения было немного, но зато там, за высоким шкафом, его не было видно. Максвелл читал сказки с небольшими иллюстрациями, а став постарше, увлекся историями о рыцарях. Грыз заусеницы и не мог оторваться от потрясающих рассказов о сильных и смелых людях. Рядом с собой он всегда клал какой-нибудь церковный трактат, чтобы схватить его и сделать вид, что занимается, если его вдруг застукают. Ни разу не поймали.  
  
Библиотека барона не была такой же обширной, как его семьи, но и она вызывала уважение. Он обнаружил множество дорогих книг, чьи обложки были выполнены из кожи редких животных, а чернила — из деревьев, о которых он только слышал. Он уловил непривычный запах можжевельника.  
Также были церковные книги. Не так много, но достаточно, чтобы подумать, что хозяин библиотеки преданный андрастианин, ознакомленный со множеством аспектов веры. Или, по крайней мере, хочет таковым казаться.  
Еще Тревелиан нашел книгу в переплете из коленкора, из тех, которые видел очень редко. Он краснел от одной только мысли, что кому-то пришло в голову записать и зарисовать то, что видеть никто не должен.  
  
Оглянувшись, Инквизитор осторожно снял книгу с полки.  
Он пролистал ее, но ничего интересного для себя не нашел. В основном обнаженные женские груди. Хотя, признаться, одни из них были забавной формы. Он и не думал, что они могут быть настолько длинными.  
  
Намереваясь поставить экземпляр печатного разврата на место, он заметил уголком глаза что-то изменившееся на фоне.  
Максвелл осторожно обернулся и, пытаясь наскоро втолкнуть книгу на место, выронил ее на пол.  
  
Около скамьи между двумя шкафами была она. Та же девочка.  
Она наблюдала за ним, теребя в руках край коричневого платья, и задумчиво водила ногой в туфельке по полу.  
  
— О, это ты.  
  
Осознав, что обнаружила себя, она поняла, что попала в тупик, и молниеносно юркнула под скамью.  
Тревелиан подумал, что здорово потряс и без того взволнованную его вчерашним поведением девочку.  
  
— Прости, если напугал, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Малышка отодвинулась ближе к стенке, прячась от него. Из-под скамейки виднелась только одна ее ножка, которой она упиралась в пол, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к стенке.  
Максвелл к детям особой любви не испытывал. Он и общался с ними не очень часто, а те короткие встречи были, как правило, странными и неловкими. Деревенские дети пялились на него так же удивленно, как и взрослые, но глаза у них при этом были в два раза шире. Мальчики просили потрогать его оружие, девочки иногда дарили цветочки. На этом общение заканчивалось. О чем с ними говорить, он и понятия не имел.  
  
— Ты… ты боишься меня? — спросил Тревелиан, медленно присаживаясь на корточки.  
  
Ответа не было.  
Мужчина заглянул вниз и увидел два огромных глаза — единственное, что было видно из-за копны светлых волос, в которую девочка замотала свое лицо.  
  
— Это же ты была вчера? — Инквизитор старался говорить негромко, чтобы еще больше не встревожить ее.  
  
Кажется, это работало. Девочка потихоньку убирала волосы с лица. Ее маленький розовый рот все еще был плотно сжат, а подбородок упрямо сморщен.  
  
— Я не буду ругаться, — убедительно сказал он, — если это ты.  
  
Сидеть на корточках ему не очень нравилось, и он опустился на колени.  
Та подумала немного и неуверенно кивнула.  
  
Тревелиан вздохнул с облегчением. С одной стороны, он был рад, что посторонние в их комнате — не мираж и не плод его воспаленного воображения. С другой, перед ним сидел ребенок, который видел его голым. Он должен был что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить шок от первой встречи.  
  
— Меня зовут Максвелл, — представился он.  
  
Он немного подождал на случай, если девочка тоже захочет назвать свое имя, но она молчала, только слушая его.  
  
— Я тут в гостях, — продолжил Инквизитор. — А ты? Не хочешь — можешь не говорить.  
  
Она не хотела.  
  
— Ты… — он закусил губу, — ты вчера испугалась?  
  
Девочка пожала плечами. Как она могла пожать плечами? Что она имела в виду? Было ли это да или..?  
На вид ей было лет восемь, вряд ли ответ мог быть другим.  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что мы не занимались ничем страшным, — Тревелиан сглотнул, напряженно думая, как бы объяснить ей.  
  
Он не помнил, чтобы родители объясняли ему это в свое время. Подразумевалось, что он узнает все сам.  
  
— Иногда люди… делают разные вещи не совсем одетыми. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, но все же… на это смотреть не принято.  
  
Глаза у нее были такие понимающие, что он успокоился. Должно быть, она уже перестала бояться.  
  
— Ты сам себя в этом убеждаешь? — спросили сверху.  
  
От неожиданности Максвелл подскочил на месте.  
  
Кассандра смотрела на него с любопытством, и он только догадывался, сколько она тут простояла, слушая его неловкие оправдания.  
Ее сапоги были перепачканы жидкой грязью, а на подошву налипли комья земли. Она так торопилась убежать от той приятной компании, что не озаботилась тем, чтобы хоть как-нибудь вытереть ноги.  
  
Тревелиан поправил ткань брюк, смявшуюся на коленях, и выпрямился.  
  
— Вообще-то я говорил с… — он замялся, вспомнив, что так и не выяснил, как зовут девочку, — с одной маленькой леди.  
  
Искательница обвела угол библиотеки взглядом.  
  
— Тут никого нет, — констатировала она.  
— Там - нет, потому что она, — мужчина наклонился, заглядывая под скамью, — она… была там.  
  
Девочки и след простыл. Он не понимал, куда она могла деться. Хотя, конечно, если бы она спряталась за занавес и прошла за ним, то с легкостью бы ускользнула. Передвигалась, как мышка.  
Инквизитор заметил какую-то тряпку, торчащую из-под шкафа в том месте, где она сидела. Должно быть, обронила платок или еще что-то.  
Он протянул руку, вытаскивая ее оттуда. Тряпка, угодившая в самую пыль, на проверку оказалась маленьким хлопковым чулком. Цвета застиранной ткани было не разобрать, под серым налетом они и вовсе потеряли яркость, но можно было предположить, что первоначально эта деталь одежды была желтой в красную полоску.  
  
— Видишь, — Максвелл помял его в руках. — Чулочек. Она просто убежала.  
— О ком ты говоришь? — не понимала Кассандра.  
  
Вздохнув, он сбивчиво рассказал о вчерашнем, опустив самые неудобные детали.  
Искательница слушала его, изогнув бровь, и пыталась не сорваться на смешок, сохраняя репутацию женщины-грозы.  
  
— Жуть, — подытожила она.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — пробормотал он. — Поэтому я и попытался… ну, как-то смягчить ситуацию.  
— Так смягчил, что она снова убежала.  
— Это ты ее напугала. Я только наладил контакт.  
  
Тревелиан увидел книгу, которую так и не поднял с пола. Он постарался как можно скорее устранить ее обратно в шкаф, но Кассандра все равно заметила мелькнувшую парочку грудей и осуждающе покачала головой. Мужчина попытался изобразить взгляд Вивьен «уж чья бы корова мычала», но вышел все равно его фирменный «простите, я больше так не буду».  
  
— В любом случае, — припомнив цель своего визита, сказала женщина, — я искала тебя не без причины.  
— Что случилось?  
— Вивьен уже успела пообщаться с бароном. Сказала, что новости хорошие, но больше ничего конкретного. Думаю, тебе нужно самому с ней поговорить. Она все еще в саду.  
  
Максвелл поморщился, представив, что все же придется пачкать сапоги.  
  
— А Бык?  
  
Искательница возвела глаза к потолку, припоминая.  
  
— Последний раз, когда я его видела, он нюхал цветы. Наверное, он бы хотел оставить это в тайне, но я ушла до того, как он успел бы нагнать меня и взять слово никому об этом не рассказывать.  
  
Коварно прищурившись, Тревелиан улыбнулся. Компромат.  
  
— Тогда мне лучше спуститься в сад прямо сейчас, — решил он.  
— Я провожу.  
  
В предвкушении зрелища — почему-то в его воображении кунари в розовых штанишках перепрыгивал от цветка к цветку и подпевал щебету пухлых птиц, сидящих на его рогах, — Инквизитор не торопился. К тому же он хотел дать Кассандре понять, что следует за ней, а не идет впереди. Он изо всех сил надеялся на то, что она лучше ориентируется в подобных местах.  
  
— Тревелиан, — вдруг заговорила она.  
  
Голос ее сквозил сомнением и неуверенностью. Очень необычное для нее сочетание.  
  
— Я понимаю, ты часто слушаешь Вивьен, — начала Искательница. — Но…  
  
Женщина замялась. Она молчала примерно минуту, оставляя Максвелла с сотней догадок, что же она скажет дальше.  
  
— Этот ее друг, барон, мне не особенно нравится, — наконец призналась она. — Она говорит, что его манеры никак не относятся к тому, как он ведет дела, но что-то в нем вызывает во мне… неприязнь. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Не его слова?  
— Нет. И не эти ужимки, как можно было подумать. Это что-то внутри, — Кассандра вздохнула. — Вот его младший сын… он неплох.  
  
Инквизитор постарался вложить в свой взгляд всю подозрительность и иронию, которую наскреб в себе.  
  
— Нет, это не это, — быстро ответила Искательница и фыркнула со средней степенью презрительности. — Неужели ты не заметил? Он воспитан, говорит не так много, но по делу. Думаю, хорошо заручиться его поддержкой.  
— А Быку он не нравится.  
— Почему?  
— Говорит, у него подбородок странный.  
  
Кассандра закатила глаза.  
  
— Аргументы кунари как никогда логичны.  
  
Они добрались до зала, с балкона которого виднелся сад. Оставалось преодолеть одну мраморную лестницу вниз, и они бы попали к нужным дверям.  
И девочка действительно быстро бегала.  
  
— Ого, ты уже здесь, — заметил Максвелл.  
  
Сидевшая на нижней ступени, подобрав ноги, она улыбнулась ему, как старому знакомому. Она тряхнула головой, убирая лишние пряди с глаз.  
  
— Я и была здесь.  
— Да нет, — он повернулся к Кассандре, — я это ей говорю.  
— Ей?  
— Девочке. Вон она.  
  
Искательница остановилась на ступенях, напряженно всматриваясь туда, куда он указал.  
  
— Тревелиан, там никого нет.  
— В каком смысле нет? — удивленно спросил Максвелл. — Вот же. Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
Девочка неуклюже сползла со ступеньки и стала на обе ноги. Она смотрела на Тревелиана, потом на Кассандру. А потом улыбнулась так, будто ей было, о чем сожалеть. Вина, которой не должно было быть ни на одном детском личике. Но ее казалось очень серьезным.  
Она улыбнулась и растворилась в воздухе. 


	4. Chapter 4

Максвелл моргал и пытался понять, что происходит. Обманывали его глаза или же Кассандра?  
Он добрался до низа лестницы и дотронулся до ступени ладонью. Она была холодная, будто там никто и не сидел.  
  
— Мне кажется, у нас проблемы, — медленно протянул он. — Ее тут нет.  
— И не было, — женщина спустилась вслед за ним, — о ком бы ты ни говорил.  
— Она была, — настаивал он с непривычным для себя упрямством. — И здесь, и в библиотеке, и в нашей комнате. Я ее видел. Одну и ту же девочку.  
  
Искательница наклонила голову вбок, строго смотря на него. Наверное, таким взглядом можно было бы пытать. Ее темные глаза вглядывались в его лицо, выискивая опасность, ложь в его словах. Непроницаемые и настороженные. Он бы предпочел их такими не видеть. По крайней мере, на себе.  
  
— Ты должна верить мне, — с надеждой пробормотал Инквизитор. — Я видел ее. А потом она исчезла.  
— Исчезла.  
— Да. Будто… пропала. Испарилась.  
  
Потерев в задумчивости подбородок, Кассандра повела плечом.  
  
— Я бы подумала, что это демон, но… почему я его не видела?  
— Не думаю, что это демон… — он вздохнул. — Хотя все может быть.  
— Надо спросить у Вивьен, — серьезно сказала женщина. — Если кто-то и разбирается в этих вещах, то только она.  
  
Максвелл согласно кивнул.  
  
…  
  
Найти чародейку и даже кунари в саду барона оказалось делом не из простых. Аккуратные клумбы и кусты у фасада в глубине обращались в настоящее празднество зелени. Вскормленные сыростью Могил, даже простые цветы дорастали тут до пояса, а уж кустарники занимали территорию похлеще вражеских захватчиков. Единственные места, которых они сторонились — дорожки, выложенные резным розовым камнем, чей цвет под слякотью только угадывался. По краям были видны следы от ножниц. Видимо, прецеденты с посягательством все же были.  
Ближе к концу Инквизитор заметил невероятные заросли и невольно задался вопросом: как они не мешают такому педанту, как Вальтер Сенье. С его любовью к мелочам было странно оставлять такой клок земли в запустении. С другой стороны, он находился у задней стены особняка, и вряд ли попадался на глаза обыкновенным гостям. Его целью было не производить впечатление.  
Он почти решился пройтись до этого места, но Кассандра, кашлянув, указала ему на кованый стол, за которым сидела искомая парочка.  
  
Вивьен выбросила ноги вперед и вальяжно растянулась на стуле. Ее сапоги были чисты, и вот это точно не обошлось без магии. Тревелиан прошел всего ничего, но уже был заляпан грязью по колено. Месиво мокрой земли плюхало под его подошвами, когда он переходил с дорожки на дорожку, а уж капли, летящие из-под сапог быстро идущей Искательницы, и вовсе превратили его брюки в одно пятно.  
Бык втиснулся в маленький стул с трудом. Подлокотники крепко сжимали его бедра, а у него самого был такой озабоченный вид, словно стоит ему выдохнуть, и тонкая ковка треснет прямо под ним. Чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться, он гипнотизировал себя свежесорванным цветком в руках. Не очень помогало, судя по всему.  
  
— А мы как раз начали беспокоиться, где вы, — сказала мадам де Фер, заметив пришедших. — Уже стали подозревать, что вы попали в какую-нибудь историю.  
  
Кассандра с Максвеллом переглянулись. От кунари это не ускользнуло. Он посмотрел с прищурью на обоих, но потом вспомнил о стуле и вновь сделал сложное лицо.  
  
— Точнее и не скажешь, — подтвердила Искательница и взглянула на Инквизитора, передавая ему слово.  
  
Он не знал, как лучше начать эту историю.  
  
— Бык, помнишь… девочку у нас?  
— А, ту которая тебе там привиделась?  
— Она мне не привиделась. Она была там.  
— Что за девочку? — спросила единственная непосвященная Вивьен.  
  
Рассказ обещал затянуться.  
Тревелиану не нравилось повторять одно и то же, особенно когда часть присутствующих уже знала историю, поэтому он старался быть предельно краток.  
В двух словах он описал внешность незнакомки, почти пропустил момент первой встречи, но на деталях произошедшего в библиотеке не поскупился. Кассандра издала подозрительный звук, услышав его «читал кое-какие книги», но смолчала.  
Под конец все внимательно слушали, даже сама Искательница, которая была там. Словно сверяя то, что запомнила она, и то, что запомнил он.  
  
— Я тогда удивился, почему Кассандра не видит ее, — продолжал Максвелл. — Подумал, что с ней что-то не так. Как вдруг эта девочка исчезла.  
— Я сперва решила, что это демон, — подтвердила женщина.  
  
Бык обеспокоенно скрипнул стулом.  
  
— Но… почему тогда я его не видела? И что ему было нужно? Тревелиан говорит, она с ним ни разу не говорила.  
— Это не демон, — сказала Вивьен, садясь ровно.  
  
Ее лицо было непроницаемым, как и всегда, но брови нахмурились — она размышляла. Женщина сложила руки перед собой и немного поиграла с блестящим кольцом, покручивая его на указательном пальце.  
  
— Вы знаете, что это, мадам? — поинтересовался кунари, не отрывая глаза от ее манипуляций.  
— Думаю, что знаю.  
  
Чародейка мягко улыбнулась ему и повернулась к Инквизитору.  
  
— Я считаю, что это может быть только привидение.  
— Привидений не бывает по эту сторону Завесы, — отрезала Кассандра. — Выходят только враждебные призраки.  
— Если мыслить так узко, как ты, милочка, то и магия должна быть чем-то сверхъестественным, чему место только в Тени, — ответила она, умело маскируя раздражение. — Я знаю, что это.  
  
Тревелиан и сам не заметил, как присел на край стола, слушая ее. Наверное, она бы осудила его в любой другой момент, но, пребывая в своих раздумьях, женщина не торопилась.  
  
— Неупокоенные души иногда находят путь в наш мир, — объяснила Вивьен тем, кто не знал. — Они питаются отголосками энергии Тени, и за счет этого их иногда можно увидеть. Обычным людям, полагаю, они так просто не покажутся. Вот магам, например, их приметить проще.  
— И каковы их намерения?  
— О, а каковы намерения людей? Вопрос из той же области. У каждого свои мотивы. Иногда души беспокоятся за свои тела, похороненные недолжным образом, иногда пытаются открыть живым тайну, известную им при жизни, но унесенную с собой в могилу. Бывают и злонамеренные привидения, но им, как правило, не хватает сил на то, чтобы воздействовать на физический мир.  
  
Внимательно выслушав чародейку, Максвелл плотно сжал губы и обдумал ее слова.  
  
— То есть… — он замялся, — девочка уже мертва? В любом случае?  
— Да, цветик мой.  
— Но я видел ее. Она была, как живая. Настоящая.  
— Значит, она воплотила себя впервые, — объяснила мадам де Фер. — Чем больше раз она проявится в нашем мире, тем прозрачнее станет ее суть. Если, конечно, она не будет искать новые крохи Тени. Привидения редко думают о таком.  
— Но почему же… почему только я видел ее? — он посмотрел на Кассандру. — Я же не маг.  
— Причина может быть в этом, — Вивьен вытянулась и мягко погладила его по левой руке. — Это дает тебе многие возможности. Для них она, как блюдце меда, сверкающее на столе. Не исключено, что и выбралась она благодаря ей.  
  
Он взглянул на изумрудное свечение, растекающееся по его ладони, как зелень вокруг растекалась по саду.  
  
— А если, — пробормотал Тревелиан, — если она показалась мне… Это значит, что ей что-то нужно от меня? Она хочет, чтобы я ей как-то помог?  
— Вряд ли мы об этом узнаем, пока она сама не скажет.  
  
Все замолчали. Кассандре новости категорически не понравились. Ей думалось, в мире и без того полно странного и необъяснимого, чтобы заботиться еще об одном феномене. Максвелл рассматривал метку и размышлял, сколько еще бед та принесет.  
  
— Хорошо, что вы с нами, мадам, — обратился к чародейке Бык. — Не только ваши магические штучки полезны, голова тоже ничего.  
— Я много времени уделяла книгам. И мои знания не менее ценны, чем силы.  
— А. Ну да. Я так и сказал.  
  
Искательница же не собиралась отходить от темы.  
  
— Что нам с этим теперь делать? — спросила она у остальных.  
— Можно попытаться копнуть глубже, — предложила Вивьен, — если она снова будет беспокоить. Узнать о причинах ее смерти. Иногда, когда тайна раскрывается, привидения успокаиваются.  
— Но как мы это узнаем?  
— Для начала можно выяснить, кто она, — предложил Бык. — Этот ваш барон должен знать о том, что происходит на его территории.  
  
Тревелиан вовремя вспомнил о первоначальной цели, с которой они шли в сад. Он хотел было задать вопрос мадам де Фер, но она успела ответить на него раньше.  
  
— Барон в хорошем настроении, — сказала она. — Только получил письмо, что с неурядицами на краю леса покончено. Адриан с отрядом возвращаются домой.  
— О, они будут уже сегодня?  
— Если поторопятся. Разумнее ожидать их утром.  
  
Хотя бы одна проблема разрешилась.  
  
…  
  
Бык остановился у стены и заглянул за угол. Ему идея о доме с привидениями не нравилась больше всех, и теперь ему казалось, что стоит замешкаться, как за спиной тут же закружатся бесплотные души.  
  
— Ты правда ее видишь? — спросил он Максвелла, идущего за ним.  
— Да.  
— Где она сейчас?  
  
Инквизитор пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не вижу ее постоянно. Сейчас ее тут нет.  
  
Кунари облегченно выдохнул.  
  
— Или она прячется.  
  
Укоризненный толчок в плечо откинул Тревелиана чуть в сторону, но смеяться тот не перестал. Водя рукой по ушибленному месту, он широко улыбнулся сопящему от недовольства Быку.  
  
— Это не смешно.  
— Немного смешно.  
— Ну ладно, совсем немного. Зараза.  
  
Максвелл подумал, что действительно зараза, когда с большой тревогой посмотрел кунари куда-то за локоть.  
  
— Что там? — осторожно спросил тот.  
— Она… — он сглотнул. — Она…  
— Да что она?  
— Она… крадется к тебе с… с ножом. Ууу.  
  
Бык резко оглянулся. Конечно, увидеть он ничего не мог, но гнусное хихиканье Инквизитора выдало того с потрохами.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, когда рука кунари прижала его к себе так тесно, что почти не осталось места на то, чтобы высунуть нос и дышать. Кончики зубов цапнули его за ухо.  
  
— Я накажу тебя.  
  
Тревелиан вздрогнул от восторга.  
Эти отношения, заставляющие путать боль и удовольствие, всегда желать большего, делали его… другим. Не таким, к какому привык он сам.  
Он считал себя обычным, немного скучным, немного застенчивым, весьма посредственным. Особенного в нем было всего ничего, да и то — из-за того, что он оказался не в том месте не в то время.  
Бык заставлял его ощущать новое. И от этого реальность менялась.  
Наверное, это тоже было неправильно. Еще одно неправильно в большом списке.  
  
Тот отпустил его, хотя он и не сопротивлялся.  
Максвелл тяжело вздохнул, оборачиваясь.  
Он был уверен, что в этот раз ему не поверят.  
  
— Дважды я на эту уловку не куплюсь, — так и сказал ему кунари, заметив, что он уставился в противоположный угол. — Придумаешь что-нибудь новенькое — свистни. Если ты научился, конечно, розовые губки.  
  
Мужчина проигнорировал его поддевку на тему того, что он все еще не умеет как следует свистеть. Как-то Бык пытался научить его. Тревелиан, куртуазная культура семьи которого была весьма строгой, не имел возможности получить подобный навык в детстве. Впрочем, сейчас он тоже особенно не преуспел. Сперва было сложно преодолеть брезгливость и не мыть постоянно руки перед этими «уроками». А потом они превратились во что-то невнятное. Каждый раз, когда он засовывал пальцы в рот и ненароком касался их языком, кунари начинал довольно пыхтеть и утаскивал его за какую-нибудь занавеску. Позже он сам начал этим пользоваться. Так они сошли на нет. С другой стороны, он не представлял себе ситуацию, в которой свист мог бы спасти его или чью-либо еще жизнь, а учиться этому, только чтобы веселить Быка… у него и без того было достаточно методов.  
  
Девочка спрятала руки на спиной, прижимая их к стене, и раскачивалась туда-сюда. Касалась затылком вертикальной плоскости, смотрела вперед и дула губы, словно ее поставили в угол за какую-нибудь провинность, к которой она не была причастна.  
Она подняла глаза и заметила их.  
Ее платье, которое она так часто теребила руками, оказалось разорванным снизу, он впервые обратил на это внимание. Он не знал, сама ли она это сделала или действительно попала в какую-нибудь переделку. Наверняка ей влетело от матери за такие дела.  
  
— Не говори, что она действительно там, — попросил Бык, не упустивший, что озабоченность во взгляде Инквизитора перестала быть наигранной.  
  
Девочка отошла от стены и негодующе всплеснула руками, только заметив разрыв на платье. Она взяла оба лоскутка ткани и безуспешно попыталась их соединить. Претерпев неудачу, она вновь подняла лицо. Будто смутившись, девочка обернула волосы вокруг головы и демонстративно пошлепала за угол.  
  
— Что она делает? — тихо спросил кунари.  
  
Максвелл не ответил, тихо двигаясь за ней. За поворотом ее уже не было.  
  
— Опять исчезла, — оповестил он Быка, разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Ммм.  
  
Мужчина осмотрел коридор, в который они попали. Он был не очень длинным, всего с парой дверей и выходом к основным лестницам. Кажется, он начал понимать, как ориентироваться в этом лабиринте.  
Желая похвастаться перед кунари своими топографическими способностями, он прошел вперед, надеясь вывести их к главному залу через спуск.  
Проходя мимо второй двери, Инквизитор остановился. Ему послышались приглушенные голоса.  
Ранее они не были в этой части особняка ни по своему желанию, ни в ходе экскурсии. Что же могло находиться тут?  
  
— Тебе осталось только ухо к двери приложить.  
  
Максвелл шикнул на Быка и снова прислушался. Ему почудилось, один из голосов принадлежал барону.  
  
Дверь открылась перед его лицом как никогда не вовремя. Микаэль, распахнувший ее, ничуть не удивился. Кивнув гостям, он рысью удалился с места действия.  
  
— О, Инквизитор, вы нашли мой кабинет, — барон поднялся из-за стола.  
  
Неловко обогнув его угол, он свалил на пол стопку бумаг. Прежде чем Тревелиан успел добраться до него и помочь их собрать, он сгреб их в кучу и водрузил на стол. Щелкнув замком на одном из ящиков, он удовлетворенно улыбнулся и еще раз поприветствовал их.  
  
— Слышали хорошие новости? — спросил он. — Адриан возвращается в ближайшее время.  
— Да, мы уже оповещены, — подтвердил Максвелл. — Поздравляю вас, барон.  
— О, вы можете называть меня Вальтер.  
  
Он сделал паузу, сверля Инквизитора глазами, верно, ожидал ответного предложения фамильярности. Тревелиан молчал. Не дождавшись, Вальтер Сенье пожал плечами и пригласил гостей разместиться в креслах напротив его стола.  
  
— Что же это я, даже не предложил вам выпить, — поразился своей оплошности барон.  
  
Засуетившись у шкафа за спиной, он выставил на стол ликер и три небольших бокала. Пока он разливал в остальные, Бык ощупал свой. Он подумал, что встречал и рюмки побольше.  
  
— Вот и дела на лад пошли, — продолжал Вальтер, — если повезет, Адриан с людьми доберутся до нас этим вечером. Уже завтра сможем обговорить все насущные вопросы, но не это самое главное.  
— Не это?  
— Охота, — от одного только слова глаза барона блеснули. — Если вы никогда не преследовали дичь в Изумрудных Могилах, считайте, что вовсе и не жили. Это страсть. Загнать животное в угол, где ему уже не убежать. И все, что ему остается — это бояться. Подчиниться. Припасть к земле и отдаться своему страху…  
  
Максвелл кашлянул, сбивая его с хода кровожадных мыслей.  
  
— Как вам в гостях, Инквизитор? — опомнился тот, поднимая свой бокал. — Нашли себе интересное занятие? Не могу передать, насколько я виноват в том, что оставил вас вчера, но те новости выбили из колеи.  
— Да, у вас вполне… занятно? — Тревелиан посмотрел на кунари, пытающегося не выпить ликер махом, а растянуть, как это делали остальные. — Такие места обычно полны историй.  
— Историй? — удивился барон. — Ну, историй у меня предостаточно. Я рассказывал вам про то, как моя прабабка…  
— Мы слышали кое-что, — Бык перебил его, зная, что Максвелл вряд ли решится влезть в середину еще одного рассказа о подливе из морских водорослей.  
  
Инквизитор окинул его неопределенным взглядом, полным и благодарности, и легкого недоумения. Но кунари дальше помогать ему не собирался.  
  
— И что же? — с интересом спросил Вальтер Сенье.  
— Поговаривают, — мужчина прищурился, — у вас здесь дети живут.  
— Дети? Здесь? — он огляделся, будто дети могли прятаться в его кабинете. — Не может быть. Вы видели кого-то? Наверное, какие-то разбойники забежали.  
— Нет, не видели. Кто-то… кто-то из слуг упоминал, что тут раньше жила девочка. Лет восьми.  
  
Барон нахмурился.  
  
— От слуг? — переспросил он. — Это вряд ли. С тех пор, как пропала Аннет, почти никого из старых не осталось. Только садовник. Вы с ним говорили?  
— Да, — быстро согласился Тревелиан.  
— Хм, — Вальтер Сенье плотно сжал губы. — Ваша харизма заслуживает уважения. Бернар редко заговаривает с кем-то из чужих.  
— Аннет? — вернул его к основной теме Максвелл. — Вы сказали, она пропала?  
  
Барон со вздохом поднялся из-за своего стола и прошелся до окна. Он смотрел в него некоторое время, а потом развернулся. Такого мрачного лица у него еще не было.  
  
— Была у нашей кухарки дочка, — вспомнил он. — Не знаю, от кого-то из слуг или… Это не так важно. Но жила она здесь, я ничего не имел против. Ее все любили, она была очень хорошей, милой, красивой девочкой, помогала по мелочи. Но была с ней одна беда. Вечно гуляла где ни попадя.  
  
Тревелиан вспомнил ее в своей комнате и понимающе кивнул.  
  
— То вечером сбежит от матери и по коридорам носится, то в саду прячется, с собаками приходилось искать. Это ее, в общем, и сгубило.  
— Сгубило?  
— Да. Это были те времена… темные времена. Великанов тогда было больше, чем сейчас. Намного больше. Чуть ли не до особняка добирались. Мы даже не поняли, куда она могла пропасть. По дому искали, в подвалах. Нет. А позже садовник ее туфельку обнаружил у кромки леса.  
  
Максвелл вздрогнул. Он не особенно обращал внимание на ее ноги, теперь вспомнил. На ней действительно была всего одна туфля.  
  
— Так и не нашли, — тяжело вздохнул барон, вновь приближаясь к столу. — Великаны пощады не знают. Небось, разорвали бедняжку.  
— Да, должно быть… ужасно было узнать матери о такой кошмарной гибели своего ребенка.  
— Конечно. Она у нас и не задержалась. Попросила, чтобы я ей другое место подыскал. Не могла тут дольше оставаться. Да и другие, кто ее знал… тоже решили уйти. Все в города перешли, кто мог. Только Бернар остался, с его навыками там не особенно считаются.  
  
Инквизитор молчал. Бык, слушавший рассказ так же безмолвно, жевал губы.  
  
— Спасибо, что поделились, Вальтер.  
— Надеюсь, эта история никак не повлияет на наше будущее сотрудничество? — осведомился барон. — С тех пор у меня и мыши не пропадало, не говоря о людях.  
— Нет, что вы.  
  
Другой причины задерживаться у него Тревелиан не придумал. Поблагодарив Вальтера Сенье за правду и гостеприимство, они с кунари удалились.  
  
…  
  
Комната Вивьен понравилась Быку больше их собственной. Окна в ней были меньше, зато вид из них открывался куда как более живописный. Вместо поросли диких деревьев, тянущейся до горизонта, за ними стелился сад. Что нельзя было увидеть прямо оттуда, но прекрасно замечалось сверху, некоторые кусты образовали узоры. Возможно, даже буквы. Вон те розы походили на С. А вон те кусты — на огромную задницу.  
  
Мадам де Фер не торопилась обращать внимание на гостей. Примеряя перед высоким зеркалом чокер, который она ни разу до этого не надевала, она скептически цыкала и поворачивалась другой стороной.  
  
— Это то, что он вам сказал? — наконец неспешно протянула она.  
— Ты думаешь, он говорит неправду? — Максвелл остановился за ее спиной и украдкой глянул на себя через ее плечо. Еще ничего.  
  
Чародейка покачала головой. Медленно и лениво. В ее жесте было столько сомнения, что он и сам заразился им.  
  
— Не могу быть ни в чем уверена, — вздохнув, женщина сняла украшение и отложила на стол.  
  
Немного подумав, она выудила из шкатулки на нем следующее ожерелье.  
  
— Хотя… — с притворным ужасом, Вивьен быстро отняла драгоценность от шеи, отбрасывая ее обратно, как ядовитую змею. — Под такие тяжелые камни не идет ничего. Разве что полная нагота, но такого за ужином я позволить себе не могу.  
— Мадам, вы чего-то не договариваете.  
  
Она обернулась к кунари, награждая его рога оценивающим взглядом, а потом пошла к шкафу за шляпкой.  
Тревелиан думал, что она больше не скажет ничего, когда из глубин шифоньера вновь раздался ее голос.  
  
— Ты же спутал это привидение с живым человеком? Да?  
— Да.  
— Вряд ли ты бы смог это сделать, если бы увидел ее умершей от той смерти, о которой говорит Вальтер.  
— Почему?  
— Видишь ли…  
  
Вивьен прошествовала к зеркалу, водрузив на голову нечто, похожее на вазу с фруктами.  
  
— Видишь ли, птенчик, оболочка духа сохраняет вид тела на момент, когда происходит смерть. Если бы ребенок умер, разорванный великанами, его тело представляло бы… менее приятное зрелище. Ты бы точно заметил пару раздавленных рук или пропитавшуюся кровью одежду.  
  
Он кивнул, начиная что-то понимать.  
  
— Так вот, какие следы смерти увидел ты?  
— Я… я не заметил следов, — мужчина пожал плечами. — У нее было немного разорвано платье, но и только. Я имею в виду, я бы заметил кинжал, торчащий из груди или…  
— Или разбитый затылок.  
— Или… затылок.  
  
Нахмурившись, он попытался вспомнить, видел ли Аннет сзади. Он не помнил, чтобы она оборачивалась. Кажется, всего раз, когда она прыгала под скамью. Но у нее было столько волос… он не приметил ничего необычного.  
  
— С другой стороны, она могла быть отравлена, — продолжала размышлять мадам де Фер. — Ее кожа была бы странного цвета. Зеленоватого или серого.  
  
Бык осмотрел свою кожу, но не нашел в ней ничего странного.  
  
— В любом случае, цветик мой, — чародейка в конце концов удовлетворилась своим отражением. — Это значит, что девочка была убита не чудовищами, а вполне себе людьми. И судя по тому, где она до сих пор бродит…  
  
Она развернулась от зеркала, долго смотря то на одного, то на второго.  
  
— Ее убийца — кто-то из жителей особняка. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Перестань. Сейчас.  
  
Инквизитор задержал дыхание, но, видимо, это его мысли тише не сделало.  
Бык повернулся к нему. Под движением его рога несколько мягких золотистых подушек сместились с постели.  
  
— Поговори, если тебе нужно, — разрешил он, хотя и без особой охоты.  
  
Сцепив руки на животе, Максвелл напряженно пялился в противоположную стену. Он понятия не имел, с чего лучше начать разговор.  
Того, что они узнали, было словно слишком много для него.  
Создателя ради, они всего лишь хотели нанести визит в Изумрудные Могилы, насладиться гостеприимством барона, проявившего большую любезность, немного отдохнуть, а по окончанию заключить взаимовыгодный союз. Почему все вокруг превращалось в фарс?  
Где бы он ни оказался, неприятности шли по пятам.  
  
— Кто ее мог убить? — негромко спросил Тревелиан, будто опасаясь чужих ушей.  
  
Дождь за окнами прекратился. Стало совсем тихо, не считая влажного шуршания листьев, набравших капель.  
  
— Много кто, — кунари вытянулся на постели — пальцы его ног, не влезших под одеяло, зашевелились. — Барон, его дети, слуги, гости.  
— Ты несерьезно.  
— Предельно серьезно.  
  
Максвелл посмотрел в угол. Он снова не был пустым.  
  
— Слушай, я не знаю, — вздохнул Бык. — Тебя действительно это так волнует?  
— Да.  
— Это из-за того, что она маленькая хорошая девочка, которую могли убить ни за что?  
  
Мужчина закрыл глаза.  
  
— Не только, — он сглотнул тяжелый вздох. — То есть, да, но… Она… не оставляет меня.  
— М?  
— Ходит. Смотрит. Мне кажется, она думает, я смогу ей помочь.  
— А ты сможешь?  
  
Поежившись, Тревелиан вновь бросил взгляд на угол. Аннет обняла себя руками и жалобно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Постараюсь.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Бык сел на постели.  
  
— Если тебе интересно знать, что я думаю, я скажу, — он потер лоб. — Думаю, ее могли убить потому, что она что-то увидела. Что-то, чего видеть была не должна. Ты наверняка обратил внимание на то, что этот барон попытался скрыть какие-то бумаги, когда мы к нему нагрянули? Может быть, стоит поискать там.  
— Может быть, стоит.  
— Эй, не сейчас же.  
  
Спустив ноги на пол, Максвелл зашаркал ногами, ища в полумраке обувь.  
  
— Почему нет?  
— Дай подумать. Ночь. Чужой дом. В твоей постели классный парень. И единственная загадка — почему ты с ним до сих пор ничего не сделал.  
  
Мужчина ничего не ответил.  
  
— Я справлюсь и без тебя, — успокоил он кунари. — Только посмотрю и вернусь.  
  
Девочка в углу согласно кивнула его решению.  
Бык вздохнул и потянулся за штанами.  
  
…  
  
Перемещение по путанным коридорам особняка Сенье не было самым приятным опытом прогулок, которым обзавелся Тревелиан.  
Половина факелов уже не горели, остались только самые необходимые, размещенные по углам коридоров. Посередине же царил мрак. Став в центре и прижавшись спиной к стене, можно было скрыться от посторонних глаз. Но точно так же кто-то мог скрыться от них. Максвелл каждый раз с тревогой осматривал новые коридоры, прежде чем дойти до конца.  
  
— Дерзкий ты все-таки тип, босс, — шепотом заметил Бык. — Всего лишь догадка, а ты уже бежишь сломя голову.  
  
Он, конечно, перегнул со «сломя голову». К тому, как они передвигались, больше подходило определение «гуськом».  
  
— И ты будешь продолжать говорить, что это только из-за того, что девочка за тобой ходит?  
  
Тревелиан не ответил. Возможно, он был прав. Его волновало не только то, что в углу комнаты, где ему ночевать от силы день-два, стоит кто-то. Он просто думал, что такую мерзость, как убийство ребенка, старательно покрываемое, надо обличать. Это казалось единственно правильной мыслью.  
  
— Мы сюда свернули? — спросил он у кунари.  
  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
Инквизитор остановился на повороте, прикидывая, в какую сторону идти. Слева коридор был более освещенный, там и местность казалась узнаваемой. И точно.  
  
Дверь в кабинет была плотно прикрыта, но не заперта. Максвелл не успел подумать, что это может быть не только по причине того, что барон так обрадовался возвращению сына, что позабыл о некоторых насущных делах, но и потому, что он вдруг может предпочитать ночевать там.  
Им повезло.  
В кабинете было холодно и темно. От единственного источника света — окна, — проку было немного, но оно помогло не наткнуться ни на что, пока они шли от двери к столу.  
  
— Секретики, секретики, секретики, — Бык взглянул на бутылку ликера, которым их угощали, оставленную на том же месте.   
  
Тревелиан шикнул на него и двинулся к рабочему месту барона. Он старался передвигаться, издавая как можно меньше шума. Коул как-то показывал ему, что нужно делать. Высоко поднимать ступни, не становиться на пятки.  
  
— Ты похож на цаплю, у которой на ногах банки, — со стороны заметил кунари.  
  
Возмущенно обернувшись, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу, Инквизитор шагнул назад и налетел на стул, со всей высоты своего инквизиторства приземляясь на пол.  
  
— Только попробуй засмеяться, — зашипел он из-под стола.  
  
Бык согласно закивал и, пользуясь тем, что его не видят, одним глотком освободил бутылку от половины стакана ликера.  
Подобрав под себя ноги, Максвелл сел перед ящиками. Он осторожно отодвинул нижний. Ему пришлось пересесть, чтобы не загораживать тусклый свет от окна.  
Внизу он нашел запасные пишущие принадлежности и чистые бумаги, на ощупь — плотные, очень дорогие. Второй ящик немного заедал. Там лежало несколько аккуратно свернутых бархатных мешочков для монет. В третьем тоже не было ничего интересного, но Тревелиан обратил внимание на то, что его задняя стенка несколько ближе, чем у остальных.  
  
— Тут что-то есть, — привлек он внимание Быка.  
  
Перевесившись через стол, кунари заглянул к нему.  
Подцепив ящик с боков и придерживая его внизу, чтобы не свалился, Инквизитор выдвинул его до упора.  
Тайная стенка скрывала небольшое отделение. Бумаг там не было, но зато он нашел несколько предметов.  
  
— Что это? — поинтересовался он, осторожно дотрагиваясь до одного.  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — тот широко улыбнулся, предвкушая реакцию. — Если говорить твоими словами, это кое-что, что засовывается кое-куда во время кое-чего.  
— Проклятье, — скривившись, как сухофрукт, Максвелл начал вытирать руку о рубаху. — Зачем это здесь?  
— А где еще это хранить? В библиотеке? Или в спальне? Слишком очевидно.  
  
Тревелиану показалось, кожа на пальцах воспламенилась, так отчаянно он пытался оттереть дух непристойных вещей, хранящихся в столе.  
  
— Не знал, что у барона кто-то есть, — сказал он немного погодя, — для такого. Или… или он… он же не может сам этим пользоваться?  
— Не, — помотал головой Бык. — Эта для женщин. Ты же знаешь, у них там разветвление, и вот эта штучка…  
— Я ничего не слышу, — перебил его Инквизитор, задвигая ящик обратно.  
— Нам надо попробовать. Попрошу гнома достать такое. Специально для тебя.  
  
Игнорируя его, Максвелл исследовал следующий ящик.  
На самом деле, он был озадачен. Он слышал о жене барона, упокоившейся много лет назад, что-то о его неудачной связи с одной из графинь, но ничего о том, что он был занят сейчас. То, что эти штуки были в ходу —, а они были, учитывая их состояние, отсутствие пыли и шаговую доступность, — заставляло делать странные предположения. Конечно, Тревелиана уже меньше удивляла распущенность орлессианцев. Как-то его даже пригласили на оргию. Официально, со всеми бумагами. Тем не менее, это все равно немного коробило.  
  
Верхний ящик не открывался. Маленькие бронзовые ручки не поддавались ни одному усилию.  
Инквизитор нащупал небольшую продолговатую замочную скважину и вздохнул. Кто мог знать, где Вальтер Сенье хранил ключ?  
  
— Заперто, — сообщил он кунари.  
— О, я Варрика кстати вспомнил. Сейчас бы взломщик не помешал.  
  
Мужчина со вздохом провел пальцами по замку и убрал руки. Кажется, половину ночи им придется провести в поисках.  
Ощутив порыв ветра, он поднял голову. Окно было все еще закрыто, да и дверь плотно притворена.  
  
Он замер. У входа стояла Аннет. Она беспокойно поглядывала то на него, то на выход.  
Бык, осознавший, что Инквизитор вновь видит своих привидений, только покачал головой.  
  
— Нам лучше уйти отсюда, — тихо сказал Максвелл.  
— А бумаги?  
— Попробуем позже.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Тревелиан двинулся к двери. Девочки уже не было. Он надеялся, что понял ее предостережение правильно.  
Кунари оглянулся, удостоверяясь, что все ящики задвинуты, а предметы на столе лежат в том же порядке, то и были. Его внимательному глазу не приметилось ничего лишнего. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он проследовал за Инквизитором.  
  
— Вернемся в другой раз, — решил Максвеллу, когда тот догнал его у выхода.  
— Думаешь, там что-то действительно важное?  
— Да. И ты тоже.  
— Я только предполагаю.  
  
Не успели они дойти до конца коридора, как Тревелиану пришлось остановиться. Бык схватил его за рубашку между лопаток, удерживая на месте. Он хотел что-то сказать, но тот закрыл его рот рукой, призывая к молчанию. Мужчина прислушался. Теперь и он услышал. Шаги. Кто-то стремительно приближался, и кто бы это ни был, это вряд ли было привидение.  
  
— Что делать? — едва слышным шепотом спросил он у кунари, когда тот убрал ладонь. — Если нас тут застукают, то точно решат, что мы что-то вынюхиваем.  
  
Ситуация была не из приятных. Увидь их барон ночью возле своего кабинета, вряд ли он бы и дальше выказывал им такое уважение и доверие. Конечно, можно было попробовать добежать до того конца, откуда двери вели в другой зал, но это действие вряд ли останется бесшумным, да и плутать после по темным коридорам им не улыбалось.  
  
Бык думал секунду или две. Шаги по пустому коридору стали оглушающе громкими.  
Инквизитор и пискнуть не успел, как его штаны оказались стащены до лодыжек, а сам он — глубоко вжат в стену. От неожиданности он тихо застонал и зажмурился, не желая видеть того, кто застанет его с голым задом.  
  
— Во имя Андрасте…  
  
Кунари с притворным недовольством оторвался от лапаемого тела и, щурясь, присмотрелся к человеку, замершему рядом. Отведя лицо в сторону, тот скривился, манерно отставив руку в жесте «да оденьтесь вы наконец».  
Это был высокий мужчина крепкого телосложения. Его длинные темные волосы были завязаны в хвост, а небольшой нос презрительно морщился. У него была знакомая форма лица. Бык сразу понял, кто он.  
Отчаянно делая вид — да и не только делая вид — застуканного за самым интимным, Максвелл натягивал на место брюки и смущенно кашлял.  
  
— Кто вы еще такие? — потребовал ответа мужчина, но поворачиваться, чтобы разглядеть и признать их, не торопился.  
— Мы… — Тревелиан поправил заклепку и выпрямился. — Инквизитор Тревелиан. Гость… мм…  
— … вашего отца, — закончил за него кунари.  
  
Адриан нахмурился. По его виду было ясно, что он понял, кто перед ним, но это его не особенно обрадовало. Первое впечатление не отпускало.  
Протянутую руку он пожал с таким видом, будто она была перемазана в собачьем дерьме. Максвелл бы и сам на его месте с этим не спешил. Неизвестно, что он ей только что делал, учитывая пикантность ситуации.  
  
— Почему вы шляетесь здесь ночью? — холодно спросил он. — Кажется, отец выделил вам покои.  
— Да, мы тут просто… — мужчина шмыгнул носом, — заигрались.  
  
Услышав отговорку, Адриан скривился еще сильнее. Его глаза сузились до щелок, а ноздри гневно раздулись.  
  
— Вам лучше проследовать к себе, — строго сказал он.  
  
Когда он развернулся и пошел по коридору дальше, Тревелиан вздохнул. С облегчением, но и разочарованием.  
Каким бы ни могло быть знакомство с главным наследником Сенье, оно не задалось.  
  
…  
  
Утром ситуация не улучшилась.  
Неприязнь, с которой Адриан смотрел на них, была видна невооруженным глазом. Вивьен, не посвященная в ночные приключения парочки, взглянула на них так, словно они за один вечер успели все испортить.  
Отвернувшись, она улыбнулась, мягко и сдержанно, как и всегда. Глядя на нее, старший сын Сенье не хмурился так сильно. Это успокаивало. Но не особенно.  
  
Барон появился до завтрака. Встретив всех в главном зале, он почти подпрыгивал от предвкушения. Ему не терпелось познакомить старшего сына с гостями.  
  
— Ну вот, как я и говорил, — начал он, — Адриан, живой и здоровый. Добрался со своими людьми еще вчера ночью, но уж решили не будить вас, Инквизитор. Чтобы начать день хорошими новостями.  
— Прямо прекрасными, — буркнул в ответ сын. — Мы уже знакомы.  
— Что? — Вальтер Сенье непонимающе улыбнулся. — Когда вы успели? А вы молчали, когда я вам про него рассказывал!  
— Мы познакомились ночью, — пожал плечами Тревелиан, — так что ваши рассказы не прошли впустую.  
— Опять что-то наплел про меня?  
— Только хорошее.  
  
Максвелл нахмурился. Ранее ему казалось, что Адриан был не в духе из-за того, что ему пришлось застать не самую обычную картину в коридоре собственного дома. Это, по крайней мере, могло хоть как-то объяснить ту холодность, которую он проявлял при знакомстве. Теперь же выяснилось, что так он имеет обыкновение беседовать со всеми. Ему это не нравилось. Задача «повлиять на старшего сына» становилась труднее.  
  
— И как же вам удалось познакомиться? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался барон, ведя их в столовую. — Думал, ты приехал достаточно поздно.  
  
Тревелиан только начал в уме перебирать приличные синонимы, а Адриан уже фыркнул:  
  
— В на редкость неприятных обстоятельствах. Мне кажется, гостевым комнатам не помешали бы засовы с обратных сторон, чтобы более такого не случалось.  
  
Барон не стал уточнять про обстоятельства.  
Несмотря на довольно приподнятый настрой, он был молчаливее, чем вчера. После очередной фразы сына он замолкал и, очевидно, обдумывал, как бы сгладить впечатление от нее.  
  
Когда к ним присоединился Микаэль, старший брат нашел повод прицепиться и к нему.  
  
— Опять ты шастал в моей комнате? Сколько раз я говорил, чтобы ты не брал мои вещи?  
— Ничего я не брал, — сухо ответил младший.  
— Верни то, что взял.  
  
Щеки Микаэля тронул румянец — и ему стало неудобно за вынесение ссора из избы, хотя Адриана, по всей видимости, не волновало абсолютно ничего.  
  
— Мальчики всегда остаются мальчиками, — беззаботно оценил всю эту ситуацию Вальтер Сенье.  
  
Максвелл постарался внять совету, данному некогда Вивьен — что бы ни происходило, делай вид, что все так и должно было быть.  
Адриан ел одной вилкой, не размениваясь на целую коллекцию столовых приборов. Ел быстро и нервно, как хищник, у которого могли отнять добычу. Пожалуй, это единственное из его действий, которое не одобрял вслух отец. Да и то, вину за такое поведение он свалил на собачников, в чьей стране его сын провел слишком много времени.  
  
— Так что им надо? — спросил старший сын Сенье, не сводя глаз с гостей.  
  
Кассандра напротив него сидела с таким видом, словно примеряясь, что бы лучше запустить в его голову — масленку или соседний стул. По выражению Вивьен было, как всегда, не ясно, то ли о погоде она думала, то ли о том, как захватить мир. Зато Бык выражал само радушие. Пожалуй, его спокойное лицо злило Адриана больше всех их остальных вместе взятых.  
Тревелиан быстро осмотрел свое отражение в той же масленке.  
  
— Я же рассказывал, — мягко напомнил барон. — Инквизитор вместе со своими ближайшими соратниками прибыли по моему приглашению. Мы встретились на балу в Зимнем Дворце, ты же помнишь, что там было?  
  
Мужчина проворчал в ответ.  
  
— Я решил, что мы можем познакомиться ближе и, возможно, как-то посодействовать в укреплении сил союзников.  
— Союзников?  
— Инквизиции. Детали обговорить мы уже успели, но вот документально еще не закрепили наши отношения. Это очень выгодное предложение. Я выделяю часть своих сил на защиту Могил от мятежников, взамен этого Инквизитор делает меня своим доверенным лицом на этой территории. И вот они мы, оба в выигрыше.  
— Неужели ты собрался сотрудничать с этим сборищем, — презрительно скривил губы Адриан.  
  
Искательница побагровела.  
  
— Слышал я об этой Инквизиции, — продолжил тот. — Лезет везде, куда ни просят. После себя ни кола, ни двора не оставляют. Еще суд какой-то свой основали. Им все теперь с рук сходит.  
— Я не знаю, откуда у вас эти сведения, но они действительности соответствуют ни на грош, — не стерпела Кассандра.  
— И кто это говорит? Я думал, тут всем заправляет марчанский диссидент.  
  
Зрачки Максвелла от смятения, раздражения и досады сузились до размеров булавочных головок. Вот как его видели люди, не пытающиеся пресмыкаться перед ним. Как будто были какие-то сомнения.  
Лицо Вальтера Сенье то краснело, то синело. Он словно хотел заставить сына молчать, но не знал как. И его волнение. Он был серьезно обеспокоен.  
  
— Думаю, разговор окончен, — убрав салфетку с колен, Тревелиан поднялся. — Нам тут нечего делать.  
  
К его приятному удивлению, не прозвучало ни единого возражения. Искательница, злобно щерясь, молчала. Вивьен, благоразумно спрятав все чувства внутри, вздернула подбородок. Никто и слова не сказал, следуя за ним к выходу. В любой другой момент он был бы растроган преданностью своих людей, но ущемленное достоинство помешало в полной мере получить удовольствие от этого факта.  
  
— Пять или десять секунд? — спросил Бык, когда они оказались в коридоре.  
— Что?  
— Он приползет за тобой. На что ставишь, через десять или тридцать секунд?  
— Я не…  
— Десять, — вклинилась чародейка сзади.  
  
Инквизитор пожал плечами, она знала лучше.  
И оказалась права. Барон догнал их, не сделали они и нескольких шагов по коридору.  
  
— Инквизитор, постойте, — запыхавшись, сказал он.  
— Мы уже все выяснили.  
— Вы не так поняли его!  
— Все вполне конкретно.  
  
Вальтер Сенье помялся несколько мгновений, а потом вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Вы понимаете, он такой, он… необычный. С ним трудно.  
— Поэтому я должен терпеть оскорбления в адрес нашего дела и лично меня?  
  
Взвинченность их потенциального союзника говорила сама за себя. От их альянса он планировал получить большую выгоду. Возможно, большую, чем собирался предложить, и большую, чем показывал изначально. Резкие манеры Адриана сорвали одну из его масок. Это было интересно.  
И это было на руку. Этот момент позволит ему внести еще несколько пунктов в их договор.  
  
— Мой сын… он, — барон вздохнул. — Человек военный. Боюсь… я не должен это рассказывать, и это не обязано ни на что влиять, просто он много раз оказывался в критических ситуациях. Во всем видит обман, подлость. Ждет удара в спину, поэтому и воспринимает все в штыки. Его слова не должны вас беспокоить.  
— И, тем не менее, они беспокоят.  
— Поможет, если я принесу извинения от его лица?  
  
Максвелл выпрямил спину, для вида раздумывал над его предложением.  
Вивьен одобрила его игру.  
Только горький осадок от правды никуда не делся.  
  
— Пожалуй, мы дадим вам еще шанс, — в конце объявил он.  
  
Вальтер Сенье выдохнул, благодарно кивая.  
  
— Думаю, у нас еще получится наладить отношения, — с надеждой произнес он. — Хотелось бы, чтобы после охоты все разногласия улеглись.  
  
Тревелиану больше бы хотелось, чтобы во время охоты его не тюкнули палкой на затылку.  
Он кивнул. Завтрак окончен, пора было собираться. Лес ждал.


	6. Chapter 6

Кассандре костюм для охоты невероятно шел. В легком нагруднике поверх рубахи с просторными рукавами она чувствовала себя свободно, а ее светлые мягкие брюки были вправлены в высокие сапоги — защиту от дикой растительности и предостережение от грязи. После обильных дождей земля так вымокла, что как ни старалось солнце пропихивать свои лучи промеж буйствующей листвы, ничего у него не выходило. Грязь хлюпала под ногами, как болото, а каблуки то и дело вязли в серой топи.  
Затянув последние ремни, женщина повернулась к Инквизитору и окинула оценивающим взглядом. Видимо, ему костюм тоже шел — она кивнула с одобрением.  
  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — похвалила она.  
  
Максвелл пожал плечами. Охотничий костюм был удобен. Не мешал движению рук и ног, был довольно легок и комфортен для быстрой ходьбы. Зато вставки на важных стратегических местах были выполнены из прочного материала. В случае чрезвычайных обстоятельств эта защита была бы вполне эффективной.  
Конечно, не обошлось и без минусов. Жозефина, заказывая эти костюмы у портного, не могла не упомянуть, что они должны выглядеть забавно.  
Тревелиан с возмущением оторвал какие-то оборки вокруг воротника.  
Кассандра, увидев, что делает он, осмотрела себя в зеркале и сделала то же.  
  
— Мы сможем что-нибудь поймать? — с тревогой спросил он позднее. — Я никогда раньше не был на охоте.  
  
Искательница вскинула брови, недовольная тем, что он в них сомневается.  
  
— Не забывай, что я из семьи охотников на драконов, — она осадила его озабоченность. — И поймать этих тварей куда сложнее, чем… что там нам нужно? Свинью?  
— Вепря, — нахмурился Максвелл. — Или кого-нибудь такого же ценного. Честно говоря, не помню, чтобы мы их встречали в Изумрудных Могилах.  
— Мы не углублялись в чащу, — резонно заметила та. — Животные, страшась того, что тут происходит, держатся ближе к центру леса.  
— Центр леса, — повторил он. — Звучит опасно.  
— Не менее опасно, чем личный кабинет барона среди бела дня, — тихо усмехнулась та.  
  
Тревелиана передернуло.  
Ему все это не нравилось. Безусловно, он беспокоился, посылая своих людей без себя на разведку. Безоговорочно им доверяя, он тем не менее не мог быть полностью уверенным в их успехе. Многое зависело не столь от их навыков, сколь от удачи. Никто не мог гарантировать, что барону не взбредет в голову вернуться в свой кабинет посреди охоты. А приятного бонуса в виде дружелюбного привидения у них не было.  
Но выбора иного не оставалось.  
  
— Думаешь, у них все получится? — спросила Кассандра.  
— Надеюсь.  
  
…  
  
— Эта ситуация меня несколько нервирует, — сообщила Вивьен.  
  
Бык осторожно выглянул из-за угла, за которым они прятались от служанки, несущей стопку выстиранных простыней в одну из гостевых комнат.  
  
— Да, мэм, мне бы тоже не очень понравилось, если бы рылись в моих вещах, но это вынужденная мера.  
— Нет. Просто вы стоите слишком близко. От вас пахнет чесноком.  
  
Кунари пожал плечами.  
На горизонте было чисто. Они добрались до кабинета барона без приключений.  
Хозяева особняка вместе с Инквизитором и Кассандрой, собрав все необходимое, отбыли в охотничий домик более часа назад. На то, что они вернутся за чем-то, что неожиданно позабыли, можно было не рассчитывать. Почти все слуги стеклись вниз, готовясь к их возвращению. Краем уха Бык услышал ворчание кого-то из них: после охоты работы было особенно много. Стирка костюмов, разделка туш в случае поимки съедобных зверей, готовка. Такому времяпровождению хозяев никто не радовался.  
  
Толкнув дверь, кунари галантно пропустил вперед чародейку, а затем втиснулся в кабинет уже сам.  
  
— Вы осмотрели все ящики? — тут же спросила Вивьен, оглядывая комнату.  
  
Бык хотел ответить, но потом подумал и торопиться не стал. Он медленно повел плечом.  
  
— Было темно.  
  
Женщина вздохнула. Сев на корточки у стола, она стала проверять каждый.  
Бутылка с ликером стояла все там же, маня своими пузатыми боками и блеском коричневого стекла. Кунари облизал губы. Вивьен как раз говорила, что от него плохо пахнет. Это можно исправить.  
Только он успел протянуть руку, мадам де Фер выглянула из-за стола. Он быстро сделал вид, что чешет подбородок.  
  
— Тут тайник, вы его осматривали? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Не припомню, мэм, — серьезно ответил Бык.  
  
Он замер, ожидая ее реакции.  
Она его не удовлетворила. Заглянув в ящик со штуковинами для разного сорта эротических игр, чародейка и не дрогнула.  
Похоже, ее ничто не могло смутить.  
Ну что ж. Он попробует в следующий раз.  
  
…  
  
Приладив оружие к поясу, Максвелл последний раз ощупал себя на предмет незастегнутых ремней и вышел из охотничьего домика вслед за Кассандрой.  
Барон вместе с парой слуг держались в отдалении. Он не собирался принимать участие в охоте, возложив свои надежды на сыновей. Оба мужчины также уже были соответствующе одеты и готовы к началу.  
  
— Вы знаете, я даже хотел предложить разделить на команды по одному человеку от вас, и от нас, — сказал Вальтер Сенье, когда они приблизились. - Но, по-видимому, будет лучше, если каждый останется при своем.  
  
Судя по угрюмому лицу Адриана, видимое было его инициативой. Не сказать чтобы и Тревелиан горел желанием охотиться с ним в паре. Он не только ему не нравился, но вдобавок ему не хотелось показывать перед кем-то, что он полный профан в этих делах. Перед Кассандрой после некоторых происшествий уже было не так стыдно.  
  
— Я предлагаю не заходить слишком далеко, все же у нас дружеское состязание, — продолжил барон. — И не углубляясь в чащу, можно обнаружить достаточное количество диких свиней, кабанов, волков. Даже галла встречается, но здесь они худоваты.  
— Это все мелочь, — фыркнул Адриан. — Настоящую добычу можно поймать только в глубине.  
— Ну… — развел руками мужчина. — Территорию никто не ограничивает.  
  
Старший сын Сенье скривился в том, что можно было счесть довольной улыбкой. Он кивнул Микаэлю в знающем жесте.  
  
— Все необходимое вы можете забрать прямо тут.  
  
Инквизитор смотрел, как Кассандра собирает какие-то штуковины, похожие на капканы, и делал вид, что все понимает.  
  
— Речь идет о сроке или только о результате? — деловито осведомилась она, поворачиваясь к барону.  
— Думаю, если кто-либо из вас поймает что-нибудь ценное, мы и не вспомним, сколько на это понадобилось времени.  
  
Решив тоже как-то поучаствовать в охоте, Максвелл взял из рук Искательницы несколько приспособлений с благородной целью донести. Скользнув по металлу, пальцы нащупали рычажок. Ловушка щелкнула в паре дюймов от его носа, напоминая ему о количестве собственных позвонков. После двадцатого по ним пробежался холод.  
Вспоминая наставления Вивьен, Тревелиан притворился, что именно это и хотел сделать.  
  
Он развернулся, проследив за тем, как Адриан с Микаэлем удаляются в сторону густых зарослей, и отметил, что нужно будет идти в противоположном направлении.  
Пожелав напоследок удачи, Вальтер Сенье вместе со свитой слуг отправился к охотничьему домику. Судя по обрывкам его реплик, отведать вина и подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
Они остались на поляне совсем одни.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать, — вздохнул Инквизитор, вглядываясь в темную чащу.  
  
Кассандра нахмурилась с легким укором: как он мог в ней сомневаться, но ничего не сказала. Она кивнула в сторону:  
  
— Пошли.  
  
…  
  
Мадам де Фер внимательно осмотрела замок. Скважина была довольно крупной и удлиненной — ключ для нее тоже бы потребовался немаленький. Ромбовидное бронзовое основание, усыпанное маленькими витками, подсказывало, что он тоже должен быть изготовлен из подобного материала.  
  
Вивьен подняла голову над столом и огляделась, прикидывая, куда бы она на месте барона спрятала ключ от ящика с чем-либо ценным. Это ей особо не помогло. Такую важную вещь она бы носила с собой, но вот Вальтер Сенье, отличающийся рассеянностью, вряд ли рискнул таскать с собой то, что можно легко потерять.  
Чародейка поджала губы и еще раз осмотрела комнату.  
  
Железный Бык стоял по центру, чуть ли не разведя руки. Он бдительно следил за тем, чтобы все оставалось на своих местах, и так же старался не тронуть ничего сам. Ничего, кроме бутылки ликера, конечно. Он думал, что женщина не слышала бульканье, пока спускалась под стол.  
Кунари загораживал вид на несколько шкафов. Вивьен попыталась силой взгляда сместить его. К ее удивлению, вышло. Заметив ее пытливые глаза, Бык выпрямился и отошел к двери.  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь, мадам? — участливо поинтересовался он.  
— Дайте мне спокойно подумать, — попросила женщина.  
  
Он пожал плечами и, чтобы не отвлекать ее, прошел к окну. Отсюда можно было только предполагать о месте, где происходила охота. Густые кромки деревьев устилали собой вид перед окном, а дальше и вовсе сплетались в тугое зеленое полотно. Оно казалось настолько плотным, что даже небо над ним виделось темнее, чем было, словно солнечные лучи упирались в него и не хотели проходить дальше.  
Он задумался, каково же было внутри, под этим изумрудным колпаком. Темноты Бык сам не боялся, но кто знал, что она может скрывать. Тем более, он беспокоился за своего маленького человека, бродящего где-то там в поисках какой-нибудь дикой свиньи. О, дикая свинья. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием умял кусочек.  
  
— Я, наверное, забыла отметить, что сегодняшнюю ночь спала лучше, — вдруг сказала Вивьен.  
  
Кунари с любопытством развернулся. Не то чтобы он считал беседы о том, кто как крепко спал, скучными, но смысла в них он видел крайне мало. По крайней мере, пока речь шла о том, как спал, а не с кем спал.  
  
— Это мм… хорошо, — кивнул он. — Не уверен, что я спал как-то особенно. Правда, эти подушки. Голова в них тонет. Под утро они все оказываются у меня на лице. Каждый раз снится, будто меня душит какое-то пирожное.  
  
Чародейка смотрела на него так, как будто он наговорил столько лишнего, что она уже и не знала, куда свернуть разговор, чтобы не углубляться в эти дебри.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы не подумали, что я хотела обсудить качества постелей, — сказала она.  
— Эээ, — он пожал плечами, - нет, мэм.  
  
Вздохнув, женщина поднялась на ноги и прошла к шкафу со стеклянными дверцами. За ними она оглядела несколько рядов книг и бутылок причудливых форм.  
  
— Может быть, мне тоже поискать? — спросил он, глядя на комод с другой стороны.  
— Нет, не думаю, — Вивьен отошла от стены. — Это похоже на бесполезное занятие.  
— Не говорите, что мы снова тут зря.  
— Не скажу.  
  
Чародейка задумчиво поводила пальцем по губам, а потом улыбнулась.  
  
— На ваше счастье я умею достаточно.  
  
Она размяла руку, а потом глубоко вдохнула и тряхнула кистью. Белый свет обежал ее предплечье, искрами угасая в кончиках пальцев. На этом заклинание не закончилось. Стоило мадам де Фер сдвинуться с места, магия повторила свой трюк.  
Быку показалось, он слышит тихий треск, как от поленьев, на которых разгорается костер.  
  
— А как, вы думаете, Инквизитор нашел печати на балу? — с улыбкой спросила она.  
  
И заклинание снова моргнуло.  
  
…  
  
Максвелл попытался закрыть уши и зажмуриться, чтобы не слышать, как неприятно чавкала под ногами мокрая земля. Все пространство под ними устилала холодная грязь, не высыхающая и не согревающаяся под солнцем. Островки травы плавали, как комья тины в болоте, липкая темная влага гостеприимно всасывала сапоги. Инквизитор молился о том, чтобы не поскользнуться и не упасть. Ему меньше всего хотелось проводить остаток охоты, изгвазданным с головы до пят, а так и получится, он точно знал.  
  
Кассандра вперед будто и не смотрела. Она уверенно шла прямо, лишь изредка обращая внимания на основания стволов деревьев.  
Она объяснила ему раньше, как вычислить, где обнаружить лучшую добычу. Чем крупнее дикая свинья, тем отчетливее метки она оставляет, поэтому стоит смотреть на все. На следы от бивней у деревьев, на сколы коры, на вытоптанную траву.  
Искательница и обычно была деловой колбасой, но сейчас она вдобавок выглядела и… увлеченно.  
  
— Нам еще повезло, — сказала она, изучая ствол молодого растения.  
— В плане чего?  
  
Он честно не видел ни одного плюса в этой прогулке по лесу. Ноги тонули в грязи, пахло сыростью. Еще надо было какую-то добычу найти.  
  
— Наверняка Варрик и тебе рассказывал о путешествии Хоука в Орлей.  
— А, — Тревелиан почесался между бровей, припоминая. — Это когда ему и товарищам пришлось охотиться на виверна?  
— Так что нам повезло, — Кассандра присмотрелась к вмятинам на мягкой земле. — Свежие. Может, нам и не понадобятся ловушки.  
  
Максвелл грустно прогремел ворохом капканов в ответ.  
Он поднял глаза. От плотного вихря переплетающихся друг с другом ветвей, которые стремились к небесам, у него закружилась голова. Голубого среди зеленого там осталось совсем немного. Они прошли не очень много, но уже словно были в центре леса. Темной рощи, кишащей всякой нечистью.  
Стволы деревьев тут были настолько тучными, что, казалось, не дают жизнь этому месту, а забирают, своей толщиной занимая все больше и больше пространства. Толстые корни изгибались затейливыми узорами — не чета той ковке на воротах. Они выныривали из земли, как руки утопающих из болота. Того и гляди, ухватят за ногу проходящего мимо путника и утащат вниз. Дожди Могил омыли их основания, из-за чего они стали похожи на обглоданные кости.  
Тревелиан поежился. На самом деле он никогда всерьез не считал себя городским человеком. Никогда вплоть до этой минуты. В этом лесу он чувствовал себя неудобно и не на своем месте. Наверное, так ощущает себя муравей, когда видит надвигающуюся на него подушечку пальца. Неумолимая сила природы, наступающей со всех сторон, делала все человеческие конфликты смешными. Магия, храмовники, все это было нелепо.  
Небольшое облегчение принесла мысль о том, что до великаньих угодий еще далеко. Вместе с этим Инквизитор подумал, как бестолково и абсурдно было думать, что маленькая девочка сбежит из дома и заберется так далеко. Даже он, взрослый мужчина, вздрагивал от здешнего сырого холода, что и говорить о тьме. Она будто дышала, выглядывая из-за каждого растения, каждой полоски тени, ложащейся на траву. Вот бы Бык над ним посмеялся, увидев, как он струхнул.  
  
— Замри.  
  
Кассандра подняла ладонь, останавливая его. Практически бесшумно она переместилась к ближайшим кустам. Ни один лист не зашуршал под подошвами ее сапог, даже влажная земля отпускала ее ноги едва слышно, словно помогая.  
  
— Взгляни на это, — женщина подманила его к себе.  
  
Максвелл был уверен, что так же пройтись, как у нее, у него не выйдет. Частично он ошибся. Дойти до нее получилось без проблем. Он сам удивился тому, что ходит так тихо. Капкан в его руках не удивился. Он звякнул и вывалился из его хватки.  
Искательница бросила на него взгляд, но не очень грозный. Металлический механизм увяз в земле и не издал лишнего грохота при падении.  
  
За кустами Тревелиан разглядел нескольких клыкачей. Зверьки возились у корней одного из деревьев. Деятельно вскапывая землю в поисках съедобных корней, они то и дело оттесняли друг друга от добычи. Их блестящие жирные тельца, однако, говорили о том, что они тут явно не голодают.  
Они бы сошли неплохим трофеем. Помимо питательного волокнистого мяса животные обладали ценными толстыми шкурами. А в отличие от тех же диких свиней, которых пришлось бы окружать, а при неудачном маневре еще и догонять, клыкачи казались легкой целью. Небольшие и для своей комплекции шустрые, они все же были довольно неуклюжими, передвигаясь на своих коротких ножках.  
  
Стараясь больше не издавать ни звука, Инквизитор опустил оставшуюся ловушку из своих рук и пошел вслед за Кассандрой, нашедшей проход в молодых кустах, издававших наименьшее количество шуршания.  
  
Занятые своим делом, клыкачи были неумолимы. Мокрая земля под их рыльцами расходилась, как под острейшим плугом. Сладкие лакомства сами выскакивали им навстречу. Неудивительно, что звери позабыли об опасности.  
Пожалуй, охота и не такое нудное занятие, подумал Максвелл и, забывшись, наступил на, похоже, единственный в лесу сухой корень.  
  
Они были еще достаточно далеко от добычи, когда один из клыкачей, почуяв неладное, поднял морду от земли. Маленькие глазки забуравили пространство перед собой. Заметив что-то, он взвизгнул, привлекая внимание сородичей. Тревелиан зажмурился — голос того был неожиданно пронзителен.  
Вновь толкаясь и мешая друг другу, маленькое стадо спешно покидало место действия. Инквизитор только успел заметить их толстые задницы, исчезающие в кустах.  
Кассандра гневно сцепила зубы. Ей совсем не хотелось догонять этих поросят по грязи и полумраку. Она развернулась, полная уверенности в том, что животных отпугнула неосторожность Максвелла. Судя по изгибу ее губ, ей в голову уже пришла пара фраз, которые ей не терпелось озвучить. Но потом она заметила то же, что и клыкачи. Морду рядом с кустами. Грязную шерсть, отдающую зеленью, как и все тут, вытянутый нос. Шаг — и за мордой появилось огромное тело. Мощные лапы с длинными когтями раздавили несколько растений, ненароком выросших на их пути. Мокрые ноздри, покрытые отшелушившимися слизистыми выделениями, разозленно пошевелились, ловя в воздухе их запах.  
Не только они позарились на семейство клыкачей. Кажется, местный медведь тоже имел на них виды. Лишенный обеда, он решил переключиться на другую цель.  
Тревелиан только вздохнул. Медведи. Снова они.


	7. Chapter 7

Кольцо на среднем пальце Вивьен ярко блеснуло. Поймав частичку магической энергии, металл засверкал.  
Бык напряг слух. Ему показалось, он услышал тихий звон колокольчиков. По мере приближения руки чародейки к какой-то неведомой точке он усиливался.  
Женщине пришлось наклониться, чтобы не потерять сигнал. Где же был спрятан ключ? Неужели в каком-нибудь тайнике под ковром?  
Присев на корточки, мадам де Фер повела рукой вправо. Около ног кунари звон почти не прекращался. Сглотнув, он сделал шажок назад. Конечно, ключ был под его сапогом.  
  
— Не знаю, как так вышло, мадам, — пробормотал Бык.  
— Наверное, не стоило постоянно двигать бутылку с ликером, пока я отворачивалась, — с укоризной сказала Вивьен, поднимая искомое с пола. — Тогда бы ключ и не упал со стола, где он все это время спокойно лежал.  
— Ну да, ну да.  
  
Кунари посмотрел на бутылку и прищурился. Предательница.  
Женщина, вооружившись ключом, вернулась к столу. Он подошел к замочной скважине, как влитой. Она не сомневалась в своих способностях, но все равно подобные мелочи приносили облегчение.  
  
Аккуратно повернув ключ, она услышала заветный щелчок и отодвинула ящик. Он был легче других. Внутри лежали несколько печатей и целая кипа бумаг.  
Стараясь не перепутать их местами, чародейка достала всю стопку и подошла ближе к свету.  
  
— Ну что там, мадам? — поинтересовался Бык, пытаясь прочесть их вверх-ногами.  
  
Первое время женщина не отвечала. Она осматривала листок за листком и только хмурилась.  
  
…  
  
Максвеллу это совсем не нравилось. Нет, естественно, и в обычное время встреча с медведями не сулила ничего хорошего, но его обычное время — это походы в компании соратников при полном обмундировании. Сейчас на нем был легкий костюм, хороший только для маневренных передвижений, а коротким мечом, которым он был снабжен, легче было рубить капусту, чем головы.  
  
— Я так и знала, что что-то произойдет.  
  
Кассандра сместилась ближе к дереву с противоположной стороны. Медведь, который не мог смотреть сразу в двух разных направлениях, поглядывал с недовольством то туда, то сюда. Новые обстоятельства его злили.  
Они и раньше встречали медведей Могил. Они казались совершенно иными, нежели ферелденские. Те, что водились во Внутренних Землях, были меньше и живее. Их теплые меховые шкуры были приятны на ощупь, а пахло от них, самое страшное — рыбой, которой те питались. Могильные же, не в пример крупнее и хитрее, были зверем совсем другого сорта. Их шерсть постоянно была грязна, будто они только что вынырнули из болота, а из их пастей несло гниением. Один Создатель знал, чем они тут кормились.  
  
Кожа облепляла голову медведя, как неладно сшитая маска. Маленькие затекшие черные глаза сузились.  
  
— Откуда же ты знала? — спросил Тревелиан, надеясь сбить противника с толку.  
  
Зверь терялся, не зная, какую добычу выбрать.  
  
— Просто это ты.  
  
Чтобы помочь медведю окончательно определиться, Кассандра подобрала сухую тяжелую ветку, валяющуюся у корней дерева. Сухая она была только условно — ее половину пришлось вытягивать из грязи.  
Прицелившись, Искательница метнула самодельный снаряд в голову животного. Большого урона это не принесло, зато отвлекло от Инквизитора.  
Медведь кинулся в другую сторону, надеясь выцепить Кассандру, но та скрылась за деревом.  
  
Максвелл огляделся с тревожным вздохом, пытаясь понять, что же делать ему. Идти напрямик было слишком опасно, тем более, его снаряжение явно не способствовало подобным стычкам. Снаряжение… Он задумался. Хотя почему нет? Они же на охоте.  
Ринувшись за кусты, он надеялся, что Кассандра продержится еще некоторое время, отвлекая внимание этого товарища на себя.  
Капканы лежали там же, где он их и оставил. Стараясь не отщепить себе руку, Тревелиан собрал их и потащил к поляне.  
  
Рыча с грохотом, похожим на груду камней, скатывающуюся по горной дороге, медведь сунул нос в кусты, где скрылась Кассандра. Будто укушенный пчелой, он отдернул нос. На его морде виднелся свежий порез — женщина все же решила воспользоваться оружием. Разгневанное животное, однако, и не думало отступать. Загребая зелень огромными лапами, оно кинулось напролом.  
  
Металл ловушек скользил под пальцами. Руки здорово дрожали — Максвелла немного напрягало то, что ему пришлось ненадолго отложить свой меч в сторону, занявшись другим делом, пока в десятке футов от него двигалась меховая гора, щелкающая длинными клыками и когтями.  
Искательница недовольно застонала. Пытаясь увернуться от медведя, она зацепилась сапогом за растение. Гибкий корень обернулся вокруг ее ноги, предупреждая следующее движение.  
Темные глаза Кассандры сверкнули — она рывком перевернулась и откатилась в сторону. И вовремя. Когти взрыхлили то место, где она лежала мгновения назад.  
  
Тревелиан старался торопиться, но каждое движение, замеченное уголком глаза, против воли воспринималось как опасность. Он знал, что медведи — чертовски быстрые твари, и на открытом пространстве шанса у них не было ни малейшего. Искательница тоже это знала. Она старалась петлять между деревьями, не давая зверю возможности остаться с собой наедине. Но у того был тот еще вид. Кровь из раны на лбу заливала ему морду, бурые ее сгустки склеивали шерсть, да и сам порез не выглядел безболезненно. Казалось, только чудо останавливало его от того, чтобы не начать крушить все вокруг в попытках достать Кассандру.  
  
Механизм капкана не поддавался. Две металлические дуги, оснащенные огромными блестящими зубцами, не желали разжиматься, сколько бы сил Инквизитор ни прикладывал. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы догадаться снять защитный рычаг, сдерживающий их вместе. Все же он не был создан для общения с подобными штуковинами. Он только изумлялся, как легко и быстро с ними расправлялись Варрик или Сера.  
С кряканьем, напоминающим растягивание очень тугой пружины, капкан поддался. Со вторым уже было легче.  
Максвелл выбрал первое место, которое ему пришло на ум — проем между двумя деревьями, промеж которых он мог бы шмыгнуть. Осталось чем-нибудь привлечь противника.  
Мужчина огляделся на предмет веток на подобие той, которой отвлекла от него медведя Кассандра. Все они были настолько мелкими, что вряд ли отвлекли бы даже его самого. Он ощупал себя, надеясь найти что-нибудь, что можно было безболезненно оторвать. Под руки попались только ножны на ремне.  
Щелкнув застежкой, Тревелиан сдернул их с петель и вполне четко бросил животному в бедро. Медведь и не обернулся. Кассандра была от него слишком близко, чтобы он мог отказываться от этой цели и переключаться на туманную позади.  
И, может быть, он все же запомнил основы свиста. Или же ему нужна была реальная мотивация. И ситуация, когда свист понадобится не только для увеселения.  
  
Прижав губы к зубам, Инквизитор зажал их большим и указательным пальцами. Он понадеялся, семья никогда не узнает об этом.  
Медведь отдернулся назад, ошеломленный и дезориентированный громким звуком. Он шагнул от Кассандры, рассеянно топоча на месте.  
Искательница выдохнула, откидываясь на ствол дерева. Ее челка взмокла — когда женщина вытирала лоб от пота, на рукаве остались пятна.  
  
Развернувшись, зверь зашарил мутным взглядом по деревьям, пытаясь различить источник свиста. Увидев Максвелла, он оскалился. Край темной ребристой губы задрался, демонстрируя острые желтые зубы. Их кончики были покрыты грязной вспенившейся слюной.  
Тревелиан вздохнул негромко и отшагнул от него, имитируя побег. Он знал, что лучше бы внимание медведя привлекла его спина, но разворачиваться было слишком опасно. Медленно переставляя ноги, чтобы не запутаться сапогами в корнях и не упасть, он сделал еще один шаг назад.  
Сухая ветка под толстой подошвой хрустнула и надломилась. Мгновение — и Инквизитор увидел над собой всю зелень Могил, в ту же секунду его спину обняла холодная грязь. Следом раздался рев.  
Незапланированный маневр, однако, пошел им на пользу. Такое быстрое движение, как падение, не ушло от могильного медведя. Он бросился в ту сторону так резво, что Кассандра даже не успела отнять свое тело от дерева и среагировать на этот рывок. Глаза женщины расширились от ужаса, когда она увидела, как мощные лапы минуют первый капкан, перескакивая через него. Вбившись в землю, они содрогнули ее, и ловушка отъехала в сторону, щелкая рядом. Гибкие толстые ветви куста, попавшие под действие механизма, изогнулись. Тонкая зеленая кора вздыбилась, светлая сердцевина надломилась.  
Надеясь хотя бы отползти, Максвелл пытался нашарить опору, но размокшая земля скользила под его перчатками, влезая между пальцами. Чем больше он давил, ища твердое, тем глубже увязали руки.  
  
Медведь заревел, и чаща потонула в шуме. В листве захлопотали крылья птиц, спешащих улететь подальше от места действия. Рычащий вой животного, наконец угодившего в капкан, эхом разнесся по лесу.  
Искательница не медлила, заметив, что задняя лапа зверя попала в ловушку. Крепкие зубцы впились в его плоть, и даже густая шерсть не смягчила силы удара. Кожа над ними поднялась клочьями, из развороченных ран заструилась темная кровь. Сползая по шерсти, она утекала к пальцам и когтям.  
Медведь был ранен, но не повержен. Подобный промах лишь замедлил его.  
Обнажая меч, Кассандра бросилась вперед. Широкая спина животного между двумя деревьями была хорошей целью. Пойманный в капкан, он не мог ни развернуться, ни шагнуть назад.  
Клинок впивался в его плоть, но панцирь зверя из жира и спутанной шерсти мешал пробиться к жизненно важным органам. Медведь свирипел и усиленно дергался.  
  
Вырвав руку из грязи, Тревелиан зажал меч. Нужно было только подняться. Только подняться — и голова его была бы, словно на блюде.  
Но земля уже не хотела отпускать его. Крепко вцепившись в его бедра, она тянула вниз и вниз.  
Вой животного вдруг стал высоким. Видимо, Кассандре сзади удалось дорваться до чего-то ценного.  
Дернувшись вперед, медведь превозмог боль и, протащив капкан с онемевшей лапой, навис над Инквизитором. Мощные когти царапнули землю рядом с его ногами. Горячее дыхание разогрело его живот. Ленты слюны, свисающие с клыков, почти коснулись земли.  
Максвелл подумал, что даже если зверь не раздерет его, добравшись до груди, а падет под оружием Искательницы, то его огромная туша точно раздавит его, и что точнее — втолкнет глубоко под мягкую землю.  
  
Он не нащупывал уязвимое место в его голове, проем в черепе рядом с шеей, он просто постарался вонзить меч как можно глубже. Дернуть как можно сильнее. Протолкнуть как можно дальше. И вести, вести вдоль, обрывая все нити, связывающие тварь с жизнью.  
  
Разорванные связки помешали медведю вновь зареветь, оглушая Тревелиана. Из отверстия на его горле вырвался длинный хрип. Кровь резво забежала по гладкому мечу, добираясь до перчаток и проникая под манжеты. Глаза животного закатились и потемнели.  
Максвелл едва успел вынуть меч до того, как голова зверя, соединяемая с корпусом уже гораздо меньшим количеством тканей, упала ему на живот. Конечно, ее вес был несоизмерим с весом всего туловища, но и он был весьма чувствителен.  
Тело сзади рухнуло на бок.  
  
Локти Инквизитора дрожали, мокрые коленки разъехались в стороны. Он не удержал голову и плюхнулся затылком в грязь.  
Мозаика перед глазами, составленная из клочков темного неба и паутины сплетенных друг с другом ветвей деревьев, вновь пробрала его до костей. И все же, насколько наивным надо было быть, чтобы решить, что Аннет сама убежит в этот лес, вышедший, кажется, со страниц темных историй.  
  
— Ты как? — спросила Кассандра сверху.  
  
Брызги крови усеивали ее нагрудник и предплечья. Как бы тяжело ни было ему спереди, ей сзади тоже было не сладко.  
  
— Не очень хорошо, — признался Тревелиан. — Эта махина меня чуть не раздавила, когда упала сверху.  
  
Женщина с интересом смерила тело медведя взглядом.  
  
— Я думала, с такого начинается каждая ваша ночь, — заметила она, помогая ему выбраться.  
  
Он не мог поверить, уловив в ее словах и намек, и тень улыбки.  
  
— Ты сейчас пошутила, что ли?  
— Ни в коем случае.  
  
Выпрямившись, Максвелл пошарил по затылку, сбивая с волос большие комья грязи, и осмотрел тушу животного. Конечно, живое оно было очень массивно. Теперь же, растянутое по земле, оно и вовсе напоминало ковер. Очень большой ковер.  
  
— Как мы его дотащим? — практично спросил он.  
  
Искательница только пожала плечами.  
  
…  
  
— Я нахожу это несколько подозрительным, — сказала Вивьен и протянула бумагу Быку.  
  
Кунари осторожно, стараясь не помять, подцепил лист двумя пальцами и бегло осмотрел текст.  
Сверху была колонка, внизу подитоги. На другом документе уже стояли печати и подписи.  
  
— Торговая декларация, — задумчиво произнес Бык. — Барон разве что-то производит, чтобы продавать? Я думал, он вне этой сферы.  
— В этом и дело, — мадам де Фер просмотрела еще несколько бумаг. — Сенье — семья военных. Свое состояние они нажили отнюдь не торговлей. Я, признаться, впервые об этом слышу.  
— Может, он занимается перепродажей? — предположил тот. — Дело не очень приятное, но не сказать, чтобы незаконное.  
— И это настораживает. Для простой перепродажи никто не будет заводить такие бумаги. Речь должна быть о больших партиях.  
— Интересно, кто это у него закупает перекупленное, да еще и большими партиями.  
  
Женщина подошла к нему сбоку, указывая на графу, где должен был быть указан получатель товара. Там было пусто.  
  
— Чем больше мы узнаем, тем страннее, — протянул кунари. — Тем более, тут даже не помечена категория. Пища это или же оружие.  
— Полагаю, что-то ближе к оружию. У него же должен был быть повод скрывать эти сделки.  
— Необязательно, мэм. Торговые гильдии в Орлее вполне строги. Туда сложно попасть, а от их поборов волосы дыбом встают. Я бы сказал, что он лишь нашел путь скрываться от пошлин.  
— Но кто будет закупаться у такого неблагонадежного продавца?  
— Наверное, тот, кто не может закупиться в другом месте.  
  
Вивьен осуждающе покачала головой.  
За окнами становилось шумно. Пора было уходить.  
  
…  
  
Три жирных мягких тельца клыкачей лежали одно на другом. Темная кожа сочно лоснилась. На поверхности виднелась всего пара ран — зверьки были забиты умело, с минимальным повреждением поверхностей шкурок.  
Барон окинул добычу сыновей довольным взглядом и улыбнулся.  
  
— Молодцы, — похвалил он. — Все в деда. Признаться, мне его гены охотника не достались. Он даже расстраивался в свое время. Видел бы он, как преуспели в этом его внуки.  
  
Адриан сухо фыркнул. Микаэль ничего не сказал.  
  
— Интересно, когда же вернутся наши гости? — полюбопытствовал Вальтер Сенье сам у себя, чтобы пауза не была такой уж долгой.  
— Надеюсь, они не полезут в самую чащу, — поддержал отца младший сын. — Чего там только не водится.  
— А, то есть, нам еще надо беспокоиться, вернутся они вообще или нет, — старший был настроен более пессимистично. — Зачем лезть туда, в чем не разбираешься?  
— Не будь так неуверен в наших гостях, — укорил сына барон. — Думаю, человеку, который малыми силами идет на великана, под силу поймать дикую свинью. Опасения излишни.  
— Ха. Я удивлюсь, если он добудет хотя бы нага.  
— О, а это не?.. Это не они?  
  
Темные заросли кустарника у окраины зашевелились. Осторожно ступая, из-за ветвей выбралась Кассандра. Несмотря на то, что ее охотничий костюм был сверху-донизу покрыт кровью, капкан в ее руках был пуст.  
  
— Что я говорил? — тихо заметил Адриан.  
  
Увидев за женщиной Инквизитора и свежеотрезанную медвежью голову, он плотно сжал губы. Вместо должного уважения он испытал только больше презрения к чужакам.  
  
— Инквизитор? — удивился барон, поднимаясь со своего складного стульчика. — Вы… вы же?.. Вы же не хотите сказать, что вдвоем сразили могильного медведя?  
— Может быть.  
  
Адриан насупился еще больше. Тела клыкачей потеряли интерес его отца.  
  
— Поздравляю, — Микаэль похлопал Максвелла по плечу. — Редко, кому удается предложить такую добычу.  
— Думаю, никто не будет спорить, если первым тостом за сегодняшним обедом я похвалю мастерство лидера Инквизиции? — спросил Вальтер Сенье.  
— И, вне всяких сомнений, прекрасной леди Кассандры, — напомнил младший сын.  
  
Тревелиан коротко улыбнулся, глядя, как лицо Искательницы багровеет — она будто пыталась сердиться в ответ на комплимент. Его же сейчас интересовали другие вещи. Ванна, что именно нашли Вивьен с Быком, и почему Адриан с каждым разом смотрит на него все злее и злее.  
  
…  
  
От удовольствия глаза Максвелла закатились. Он почти не слышал, что говорил в этот момент Бык. Декларации, которые были обнаружены ими, они обсудили еще до того, как добрались досюда, а остальное было совсем неважно.  
Ворсистая мочалка, вобрав пенной воды, прошлась по его плечу. Душистый запах травяных масел заполнил ноздри, а их скользкая мягкость обволакивала кожу так, что мужчина забывал, где он и что он. Пожалуй, те орлессианские излишества имели свои положительные стороны в определенные моменты.  
  
Служанки нагрели воду для купален еще раньше, чем они вернулись в особняк, — барон справился об этом, послав мальчишку, чтобы он предупредил их заранее. Когда Тревелиан добрался до нижнего этажа, он уже был готов соскоблить с себя грязь вместе с кожей. Горячая вода и одуряющий запах цветов заставили его передумать.  
Кунари устроился на полу ванной. Его роста хватало, чтобы без труда перегибаться через бортик и гладить плечи Максвелла, делая вид, что так он помогает ему мыться. Тот же против ничего не имел. Отдраив тело до красноты, мужчина наконец откинулся на деревянную подложку под голову и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Говорят, ты с медведем там без меня справился.  
— Мы были вдвоем с Кассандрой. Это было не так сложно.  
— Ммм.  
— А еще у меня наконец вышло свистеть.  
— Вот как.  
  
Он отпустил мочалку в воду. Маленьким островком она поплыла к другому борту, где еще осталась пена. За время, проведенное здесь, она почти вся рассеялась.  
  
— Может быть, тебе нужна награда.  
— Награда?  
  
Тревелиан резко втянул влажный воздух носом, когда чужая рука нырнула в воду между его бедер. Пальцы обернулись вокруг, принося новые приятные ощущения. Расслабленный и разморенный жаром вокруг, он только прикрыл глаза.  
Губы Быка коснулись стыка его плеча с шеей. Вода с кожи задрожала на его щетине, как капли росы.  
  
— Надеюсь, Кассандру ты награждать не будешь, — не всерьез понадеялся Инквизитор.  
  
Тот засмеялся, трепля его по голове, и довольно сильно куснул за плечо в назидание за дерзость.  
Максвелл перехватил руку, которую тот собрался убрать, и повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Давай со мной.  
— Не хочу мочиться, — скривился кунари. — Лучше ты ко мне. Заканчивай с этим отмоканием. После него ты весь сморщенный, как дырка в заднице.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится, — ехидно заметил Тревелиан, запрокидывая голову на борт и смотря на Быка снизу вверх.  
— Это да.  
  
Он приподнялся на коленях, целуя Максвелла в губы, но больше попадая на нос.  
Темные волосы под его руками были не такими приятными, как сухие. В них было сложно зарыть пальцы, да и той легкости не хватало. Зато он не станет так выступать, если они их случайно запачкают.  
  
Кунари отпустил его ненадолго, поднимаясь на ноги. Хорошо, до решающего вечера ему было разрешено не ходить в парадном. С ремнем на своих обычных брюках он справлялся вполне быстро. Впрочем, недостаточно. Не успел он сдвинуть застежку, Инквизитор уже выбрался из воды.  
  
— Надо постараться не опоздать на ужин, — заметил он, свесив ноги с борта.  
  
Осмотрев одну его мокрую ногу, Бык перешел ко второй, надолго задержавшись взглядом на середине пути. Он вздохнул и перестал раздеваться. Ему, по крайней мере, нравилась задумка с ужином.  
Для порядка облапав доступное тело, пока оно одевалось в чистую одежду, он счел на данный момент свои обязанности выполненными. Но вот ночью эта розовая креветка не уйдет.  
  
— Мне не очень понравилась ваша история, — сказал Тревелиан, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
  
От влаги рубашка прилипла к его коже между лопаток. С топорщащихся волос на ткань сползали капли. Кунари не знал почему, но тот факт, что Максвелл не любит вытираться после купания, он находил очень захватывающим. А уж когда тот в это время говорил о деле…  
  
— Я думаю… — тот запнулся, — я думаю, что… Не может же быть так, чтобы Аннет убили из-за того, что она… не знаю, увидела, как барон заключает сделки с тем, с кем не следует.  
— Почему не может?  
  
Инквизитор поджал губы и обнял себя за плечи.  
Иногда он верил в такую светлую чушь о том, что нельзя убивать из-за денег, или в то, что бывают хорошие люди. Это было наивно, но в то же время трогательно.  
Бык притянул его к себе, гладя по волосам.  
  
— Тут так много грязи, — глухо промычал Тревелиан ему в грудь. — Как среди нее отыскать правду?  
— Отыщешь, — успокоил его кунари. — Ты всегда так делаешь.  
  
Максвелл вздохнул. Он постоял еще немного в его объятиях. Но нужно было собираться. Их ждал ужин, как он надеялся, сытный. И барон Сенье. Он не знал, как сможет делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Сложив свои грязные вещи на скамью, откуда их потом заберут служанки, Инквизитор залез в чистые сапоги и поправил рубашку.  
  
— Пойдем?  
— Пойдем.  
  
В этот раз он постарался быть внимательнее и не запутаться в коридорах нижнего этажа, как в первый день. Неизвестно, о чем он тогда думал, раз так заплутал. Ведь выход был очевиден — лестница наверх прямо после левого поворота.  
Преодолев пару ступеней, Тревелиан почувствовал, что что-то не так. Он обернулся.  
Бык взглянул на него озадаченно и отступил назад, если тот вдруг решит спуститься и пойти в другом направлении.  
  
Аннет стояла за его спиной. Видимо, частое появление не прошло для нее незаметно. Ее кожа едва заметно светилась, а сквозь волосы, ставшие прозрачными, можно было разглядеть то, что было за ней. Она понемногу истрачивала силы, данные ей.  
Теребя, как обычно, край платья, девочка выглядела взволнованно. Ее глаза то жалобно смотрели на него, то куда-то в конец коридора. Кажется, она была в отчаянии.  
  
— Она, да? — тихо спросил кунари.  
  
Кивнув, Максвелл спустился вниз.  
Аннет мельком улыбнулась и вновь посмотрела в конец коридора. Она вытянула руку, будто надеясь, что он сможет за нее взяться, и шагнула в ту сторону.  
  
— Думаю, она хочет, чтобы мы шли за ней.  
  
Сглотнув, Бык мотнул головой. Ему не нравилась идея идти в темный коридор за чем-то, что он даже не видит. Но он тоже чувствовал, что они подбираются все ближе и ближе. Жар разгадки согревал горло и мысли.  
Если это поможет им распутать дело… что ж. Темный коридор, так темный коридор.


	8. Chapter 8

Развернувшись, Аннет подобрала платье, будто оно было намного длиннее, чем на самом деле, и мешало ей видеть, куда она наступает. Девочка внимательно осмотрела каменные глыбы, из которых был выложен пол, и сделала шаг вперед. Ее грудная клетка приподнялась, словно она тяжело вздохнула. И она снова начала искать, куда бы пойти.  
  
Тревелиан старался держаться на расстоянии. Ему казалось, он может отпугнуть ее, если подойдет близко. А потом кто знает, появится ли она еще.  
Ее рука, которой она держала край платья, на свету факелов смотрелась совсем прозрачной, а ведь в последний день она не появлялась. Когда приехал Адриан.  
  
Максвелл нахмурился, но постарался не углубляться в эти размышления. Он хотел сохранить объективность.  
Высоко задрав ножку, Аннет перепрыгнула через камень и замерла. Какой бы способ передвижения она ни выбрала, она пыталась не наступать на стыки между ними.  
Мужчина чуть душу не отдал, когда дверь справа по коридору открылась прямо перед ними.  
Это была вторая купальня.  
  
Вытирая распущенные темные волосы, Кассандра сперва и не заметила их. Во всяком случае, она удивилась. Отшатнувшись назад, она моргнула и взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — строго спросила она.  
  
У нее был такой вид, словно она преподобная мать, которая поймала нашкодивших ребят, прячущихся в подвале, и требовала от них объяснений.  
  
— Расследовали дело, — с уверенностью сказал Бык, кивая. — Пока ты не появилась. Эй, она еще там?  
  
Тревелиан посмотрел в конец коридора. Не видя и не слыша их, Аннет продолжала свое движение. Им нужно было ускориться, чтобы нагнать ее и не отстать.  
  
— Это каким образом? — Искательница слегка опешила, когда оба обогнули ее и кинулись в ту сторону.  
  
Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти за ними.  
  
— Она ведет, — тихо объяснил Инквизитор.  
  
Им пришлось остановиться. На повороте Аннет замерла и потеряно осмотрелась, позабыв, куда нужно идти. Она бросала взгляды то налево, то направо и не могла вспомнить.  
  
— Идти по темным коридорам вслед за привидением — лучшая из твоих идей, да? — шепотом спросила Кассандра.  
  
Они с Быком остановились позади. Женщина чувствовала себя немного глупо оттого, что пялилась куда-то в стену, не зная, что находится перед ней. Кунари же смотрел на Максвелла. Тот что-то видел. Этого было достаточно.  
  
Окончательно запутавшись, девочка села на пол. Закрыв глаза ладонями, она мелко задрожала и начала ложиться. Аннет свернулась калачиком, утыкаясь лицом в колени. И исчезла.  
По коридору прокатился тихий вздох. Тревелиану показалось, даже его спутники это слышали.  
  
— Наверное, это рядом, — задумчиво сказал он, идя на то место, где только что было привидение.  
  
Он помнил этот коридор. Именно сюда они свернули в свой самый первый день. Вон и та запертая дверь, и тот поворот, где он заметил фигуру. Возможно, именно тогда он и увидел Аннет впервые.  
  
— Снова запертые двери? — заметил Бык, кивая направо. — А ведь мы даже не прихватили с собой мадам де Фер. Она очень здорово открыла те замочки. Конечно, у нас был ключ. Но это сути не меняет.  
  
Инквизитор почти не слушал его. Он почему-то думал, что раз девочка привела их сюда, то с какой-то целью. Не показать дверь, в которую они не смогут войти.  
Он подошел ближе. Как и в первый раз, в этот узоры на дверной ручке показались затейливым баловством, а крепкий замок — неприступной крепостью. Пахло маслом — теперь он различил этот запах.  
И отголоски вздоха эхом прокатились по его ушам.  
Ветер из щели внизу присвистнул.  
Доверяя своим ощущениям, мужчина коснулся холодной ручки. Он выдохнул — она проворачивалась.  
  
— Сюда заходили недавно, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к спутникам. — Она не заперта.  
— А вот это уже дело, — хмыкнул Бык и объяснил Кассандре. — Этот щегол говорил, будто сюда до осени никто не заходит. Что-то не сходится, ага?  
— Нам стоит туда идти? — засомневалась женщина.  
  
Но Максвелл уже толкнул тяжелую створку, проскальзывая внутрь.  
Остальные поспешили за ним.  
  
В словах барона была и толика истины. Помещение за таинственной дверью вполне подходило для осеннего бала. Колонны, увитые скульптурой из опадающих листьев, восходили прямо к высокому потолку. Зеркала в золоченых рамах занимали две стены, а третья, выходящая на сады, целиком состояла из длинных окон до пола.  
Инквизитору пришла дурацкая мысль о том, сколько грохота будет от этого стекла, если в него ненароком попадет камень, или же врежется потерявшая ориентацию птица.  
В зале не было ничего подозрительного, сколь ни старался он углядеть кровавые брызги на одном из зеркал или вошедший на две трети в пол топор.  
  
— Там еще комнаты, да? — первая опомнилась Кассандра, пока мужчины бродили мимо, запрокидывая головы, чтобы разглядеть пятна на блестящем потолке — свои искаженные отражения.  
  
Забросив волосы, еще не заплетенные в косу, за плечи, она прошествовала вперед.  
Других загадочных дверей в особняке они не видели, так что можно было сделать вывод, что эти вели или сразу на улицу, или в помещения, смежные с ней.  
  
— А вот это уже интересно, — сказал кунари, распахивая дверь шире, чтобы свет из большого зала позволил им разглядеть, что находится в маленькой каморке.  
  
Темная комната была уставлена большими ящиками. Их было не много — во всяком случае меньше, чем до этого. По пыли на полу можно было понять, что тут стояло еще несколько, но их оттащили.  
Бык пошел обратно в зал, а вернулся уже с металлическим подсвечником.  
Используя его как лом, он поддел заколоченную доску на одном из ящиков. С тихим скрипом она поддалась — маленький гвоздь не удержал вверенную ему ответственность.  
  
— Что там? — спросил Максвелл, не поворачиваясь.  
  
Вторым выходом из комнаты была лестница, спускающаяся вниз. Перебираясь по ступенькам, до ног доходил холод — она уж точно вела в сад. Наверное, она была причиной тех сквозняков, что он ощущал ранее.  
  
— Какая-то хрень, — пожал плечами кунари. — Шкурки. Никаких эльфов-рабов.  
— Никаких, — со вздохом повторил Инквизитор, возвращаясь к ним. — Не думаю, что мы можем привлечь барона к ответственности за то, что он, уклоняясь от пошлин, торгует шкурами. Не к той, к какой планировали.  
— Он может продавать это все повстанцам, — предложила Кассандра. — В тех условиях, что они существуют, шкуры и ткани не помешают.  
— Торговать с неприятелем, — Бык недовольно цыкнул. — Даже у бизнеса должны быть пределы.  
— Мы не знаем, с кем он торгует, — вздохнул Максвелл. — Те бумаги, которые вы видели… они же этого не доказывают?  
— Но мы хотя бы убедились, что он не перекупает. Вот почему он так любит охоту. Есть куда материал сплавлять. Смотрите, там пустой ящик, наверное, его сегодня подготовили для свежей партии после вашей охоты. И дверь, должно быть, забыли притворить. В — везение.  
  
Тревелиан мысленно с ним согласился. При всем многообразии самых различных украшений и предметов роскоши, которыми был декорирован особняк, они нигде не видели обилия шкур. А ведь охотились тут часто.  
  
— Что-то все равно в этом из ряда вон, — протянул Инквизитор.  
— А ты уже спускался?  
  
Искательница остановилась как раз над лестницей, на том же самом месте, где стоял он.  
  
— Интересно, куда она ведет?  
  
Осторожно передвигаясь по скользким ступеням, женщина придерживалась за стену. Камни были покрыты влагой, в щелях кое-где проросла плесень. Это было странно, учитывая озабоченность Вальтера Сенье всякими мелочами вроде пылинок на плинтусах. Можно было сказать, что гостей сюда явно не водили. Ничего нового. За праздничным фасадом скрывалось рушащееся основание.  
Дверь внизу была заперта на засов. Судя по траве, лезущей внутрь из щели внизу, она точно вела в сад.  
  
— Стены странные, — поделился впечатлениями Бык. — Очень неровные.  
  
Подняв тяжелую доску, перекрывающую выход, Максвелл прислонил ее рядом со стеной. Он понадеялся, открыв дверь полностью, не узреть за ней разгневанное лицо барона.  
Толкая ее, он ожидал, что встретит сопротивление в виде какого-нибудь разросшегося куста, но этого не было. Двери ничто не мешало.  
Он был готов поклясться, это тот самый заросший угол, который не давал ему покоя в его первый визит за пределы особняка.  
От остального сада их отгораживала плотная стена из различных кустов, сросшихся друг с другом. Пара из них оплетали дерево и, забираясь по нему, закрывали вид сверху. Эту дверь было и не заметить с другого конца двора.  
Ограда здесь выглядела совсем не так, как у передней части особняка. Ее всю так же укутала зелень. Она прерывалась только в том месте, где была калитка. Калитка в лес.  
  
— Интересный задний вход. Не такой интересный, как у… — пробормотал кунари, оборачиваясь к Максвеллу. — Впрочем, идем дальше.  
  
Для пробы подергав калитку, он заметил, что она тоже не скрипит. Ею явно пользовались не только для того, чтобы бежать из здания в случае осады. Но строился выход с расчетом на это. Увидев небольшую дверь под лестницей, Тревелиан вспомнил примерно о таких в паре особняков, которые ему удавалось видеть уже после запустения. Подразумевалось, что, убегая, не успеешь захватить ничего из своих вещей. Зато в маленькой комнатушке перед выходом вполне реально было хранить небольшой тюк с самым необходимым.  
Было ли там что-то?  
  
Мужчина толкнул дверь. Она не была заперта на ключ или засов, но к ней было что-то привалено. Его сил не хватало на то, чтобы сдвинуть это. Могло ли там быть что-то спрятано? Древесина была покрыта пылью и грязью. Складывалось впечатление, ее не открывали очень давно.  
  
— Думаешь, там что-то? — спросила Кассандра, подходя к нему.  
— Нет. Вряд ли.  
  
Он был немного расстроен их поисками. Ему верилось, что они найдут что-то, возможно, весомое. Что-то обличительное. Что-то значащее. Хоть что-то.  
А у них были только непонятные декларации и ящики со шкурами. Какой от этого всего был прок?  
  
Мужчина почти отвернулся и решил сказать остальным, что пора идти обратно, когда кончики пальцев закололо. Метка вспыхнула так сильно, что подкосились колени.  
Он подался назад, вскидывая глаза на дверь. Эти мгновения — и по древесине забежали маленькие прозрачные ручки, так быстро и так отчаянно. Ноготки ломались, но на двери не оставалось ни следа.  
В ушах звенело эхо — не крик, но воспоминание о нем. Будто только что услышанное дрожало в памяти.  
Видение прошло.  
  
— Эй, босс, — встревоженно позвал его Бык.  
  
Ладони легли на его плечи, и Максвелл инстинктивно подался назад, вжимаясь в его тело. Руки с готовностью обвили его, вытаскивая из кошмарной иллюзорной картинки.  
Сердце колотилось ужасно быстро. Раскачиваясь, как маятник, оно сумасбродно билось о стенки. Если бы у него только были связки, оно бы завопило.  
  
— Все в порядке, — горячо шепнул ему в волосы кунари.  
  
Они почти высохли, но теперь, когда Инквизитора пробил пот, снова влажнели на висках и затылке.  
  
— Что ты видел? — спросила Кассандра, когда он более или менее пришел в себя.  
— Это… это… — он сглотнул — комок прокатился по его горлу, как кусок земли. — Как будто я на секунду оказался в Тени. Воспоминание. Или просто… я не знаю, что это было.  
— Нам нужно туда попасть, да? — уточнил Бык.  
  
Максвелл кивнул.  
Убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, кунари отпустил его и пошел примеряться, как бы поудобнее вышибить дверь.  
Тревелиан обессиленно привалился к стене. Он приходил в себя, но медленнее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Чтобы успокоиться, он старался смотреть только на обнаженную спину, двигающуюся перед глазами. Думать о шрамах, о том, как они появились, и как он зол на тех, кто нанес их. О ягодицах, которые ему нравилось трогать. Обо всем, только не о двери впереди.  
Инквизитор понятия не имел, что бы делал без Быка. Как бы вернулся после той ужасной охоты, зная, что нет рук, которые вправят его целиком в норму. Как бы чувствовал себя сейчас, перемолотый через эти воспоминаний, как отбитый кусок мяса. Как бы просыпался, не уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.  
  
…  
  
От речей порой устаешь больше, чем от тяжелых брони и меча в руке. Господа слушают его с умным видом, особенно радуясь, когда он говорит о том, что они понимают. Они не упускают случая вставить свои комментарии, пусть и не всегда уместные. Они кажутся ему беспросветно тупыми. Дамы рядом, как юные, так и более возрастные, надеясь, что он видит, выпрямляют спину, отчего припудренные полушария грудей из-за корсета показываются чуть больше. Но его не интересует женское тело, и они разочарованно поджимают губы, понимая, что не смогут этим смутить или привлечь его.  
Максвелл набирает побольше воздуха, прежде чем окончить свою небольшую речь напутственными словами и обещаниями. Как всегда. Кто-то хлопает его по плечу, кто-то одобрительно улыбается.  
  
Ускользнув к столам, он ищет взглядом Быка. Нужда в том, кто посмотрит на него настоящего, кто посмотрит так, как он этого желает, свербит нестерпимо.  
  
— Инквизитор, я уже и не думал, что встречу вас отдельно от поклонников! — обращаются к нему слева.  
  
Немолодой мужчина в красной маске с обрамлением из диковинных перьев почтительно кивает ему, и уйти уже нельзя.  
Он представляется, но его кружевное, как и у всех здесь, имя моментально вылетает из головы Тревелиана.  
Он думает, он снова будет расспрашивать о планах Инквизиции, лезть со своими безумными догадками и пытаться как-нибудь умаслить его, но этого нет. Они просто беседуют. О погоде, закусках. Бездумный разговор, признаться, несколько расслабляет. Максвелл позволяет себе забыться бокалом вина.  
  
— Говорят, на балу есть живой кунари, и он из Инквизиции, — ненароком роняет мужчина в красной маске. Глаза в ее щелях хищно блестят. Вот зачем он тут. — Занятный слух, правда?  
— Это не слух, — пожимает плечами тот. — Он с нами.  
— О, — брови, очевидно, приподнявшись, на несколько мгновений исчезли из прорезей для глаз. — Вы и с ними ведете переговоры?  
— Нет. Это просто он.  
— Ясно, ясно.  
  
Он не уходит, и это начинает надоедать.  
  
— Говорят, он заявлен как ваш партнер на сегодняшний вечер, — бросает он, пытаясь замаскировать свой интерес небрежностью. — Я полагал, это для дипломатических целей.  
— Нет, — он делает глоток. — И это не на сегодняшний вечер.  
— Так вы и он?..  
— Мы. Да.  
  
Тревелиан не стыдится своих отношений, но всякий раз испытывает неловкость, когда приходится объяснять, что происходит. Он не знает, как прилично назвать Быка в обществе, не знает, как к этому в очередной раз отнесутся. Он столько раз встречал шок, изумление, а иногда и плохо прикрытое отвращение, что с каждым новым это становится все труднее.  
Он махом опустошает бокал, надеясь, что хоть теперь, когда любопытство удовлетворено, господин самоликвидируется.  
  
— Это так современно, — вдруг говорит тот, и в его голосе почти одобрение. Это странно. — Никаких религиозных и расовых предрассудков. Вы действительно необыкновенный человек, Инквизитор.  
  
Максвелл устало кивает, несколько ошарашенный подобным. Обычно самая теплая реакция, которую он встречает, молчание. Видимо, не все тут находятся во власти стереотипов и неписанных правил, выполнять которые следует неукоснительно.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивает он.  
  
Когда мужчина удаляется, Инквизитор испытывает радость. И от того, что беседа окончена, и от того, что она была.  
  
…  
  
Словно поняв, что он думает о нем, кунари повернулся и ободряюще улыбнулся ему.  
То самое плечо, о котором думал Максвелл, въехало в дверь с такой силой, что она крякнула. Вещи, которыми она была завалена, поехали по полу в другую сторону.  
  
Тревелиан вдохнул несколько раз, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что там было, и только тогда шагнул вперед.  
Комната была крайне мала, как он и предполагал. Не обитая деревянными панелями, а выделанная камнем, она не хранила в себе столько влажности, сколько остальные помещения особняка.  
Предметами, помешавшими попасть сюда, оказался пустой шкаф и сундук. Инквизитор сперва подумал, что тут кто-то пытался закрыться изнутри, но потом увидел доски, подложенные под ножки. Закрывая дверь, вполне можно было выбить их, тем самым обрушив шкаф на вход.  
  
Он не был знаком с ощущением, которое испытал. Это была жалость, ужас и отвращение сразу.  
  
Совсем рядом со стеной лежало маленькое тело.  
  
Кассандра закрыла рот рукой. Ее вечно нахмуренные брови поднялись в изумлении, а блеск в глазах задрожал.  
Бык, наоборот, надул нижнюю губу и сморщил нос.  
  
— Это она, — прошептал Максвелл.  
  
Привидение Аннет появилось рядом на несколько мгновений. Она смотрела на то, что было ее физическим телом, и будто не верила глазам. Будто впервые увидела себя мертвой.  
Отняв руки от края платья, она опустилась на колени рядом с телом, легла и пропала.  
  
— Это… очень… — Искательница покачала головой и не нашла слов. Тяжело было видеть мертвого ребенка.  
  
Одежда ее была почти не тронута. То же коричневое платье, что он всегда видел, тот же чулок с туфлей. То, что было копной золотистых волос, грязной паклей лежало рядом. Из них торчала какая-то палочка — должно быть, ее тащили по земле, и к ней пристал мусор.  
Тревелиан присел на корточки, осматривая его. Вивьен была права насчет удушения — тонкую кожу шеи покрывали темные пятна. Как будто сложно задушить такую малышку. Видимо, ее продолжили душить и после смерти.  
  
Какая к демону сделка стоит того, чтобы так лишать жизни?  
  
Искательница против воли шмыгнула носом и подошла ближе. Свет из проема, который она частично загораживала, теперь охватил всю комнату.  
Тронув конечность, бывшую ее кистью, Инквизитор тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Мы должны что-то сделать, — сказала Кассандра. — Клянусь, должны.  
  
Максвелл собрался кивнуть, но вдруг его внимание привлекло платье. Согнав с него толстый слой пыли, он пощупал ткань. Приятная. Ее стоило все время теребить ручками, как это делала Аннет. Оно было разорванным, как и на призраке. Он увидел несколько линий разрыва, словно ткань дергали не раз. Та была не очень чистой. Спереди виднелось несколько светлых пятен, а под платьем не было ничего, кроме одного чулочка.  
Открытие было омерзительным.  
Заметив его бездействие, Искательница опустилась рядом. Она некоторое время смотрела на ткань, которую держали его руки, на обнаженную плоть под, и глаза ее становились шире и шире.  
  
— Похоже на… похоже, — женщина тяжело сглотнула, — на мужское… о, Создатель. Это же не может… это не же не может быть изнасилованием? Она такая маленькая… Скажите, что это не так.  
  
Тревелиан зажмурился, отсаживаясь назад.  
Бык выругался негромко и покачал головой.


	9. Chapter 9

Лицо барона так побагровело, что брови показались бесцветными на красном фоне. Сложно было сказать, в большем гневе он от того, что на территории его особняка происходят такие зверства, или же от того, что раскрыта его тайна с торговлей.   
Его сыновья восприняли информацию не так обеспокоенно, но и их тронула озабоченность.   
  
Пройдясь по залу от стены до стены несколько раз, Вальтер Сенье замер у стола. Он положил руки на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем начать говорить.  
  
— Хочу сперва отметить, что было несколько неэтично с вашей стороны проникать в закрытые помещения, куда, я предупреждал, хода нет.   
  
Кассандра опешила от того, на чем он сделал акцент. В то время, как стоило волноваться о том, что он приютил у себя насильника и убийцу, барон сетовал на какую-то чушь. Она хотела шагнуть вперед и сделать ему замечание, но Инквизитор покачал головой. Она повиновалась.   
  
— Я бы не сказал, что хранение шкур, которыми вы торгуете в обход торговых гильдий, проблема важнее той, с которой мы столкнулись впоследствии, — он заложил руки за спину. — Кто-то из жителей вашего особняка совершил злодейство. Предположительно, изнасиловал и убил ребенка. Инквизиция находит это происшествие отвратительным и считает, что оно ставит под вопрос наше сотрудничество.  
  
Барон, только немного расслабившийся, узнав, что его торговля не самая большая проблема, упал лицом. Смесь разочарования и гнева заставляли его брови то хмуриться, то растерянно подниматься.   
  
— Я не понимаю, — он закрыл глаза, ведя плечом. — Нужно выяснить, кто это сделал? Но я же уже упоминал, что с того времени почти не осталось слуг. Теперь они разбрелись кто куда, если еще живы, и найти их будет невозможно, тем более за краткий срок. Что же вы предлагаете, Инквизитор?   
  
Максвелл посмотрел на Кассандру.   
  
— Думаю, для начала об этом следует знать ее матери, — сказала та.   
— Да, — он вновь взглянул на Вальтера Сенье, — вы так же упоминали, что сами ее пристроили к новому хозяину. Надеюсь, ваша память держит эту информацию.   
  
Барон кисло улыбнулся, понимая, что реагировать на поддевку в своем положении не может.   
  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы загладить вину.   
  
Он распорядился, чтобы Микаэль вместе с парой слуг спустились вниз и забрали оттуда тело. Оно должно было быть подготовлено к сожжению, чтобы сразу после того, как его увидит мать, можно было от него избавиться. Самому ему еще предстояло ее найти.  
  
...   
  
Когда они остались наедине в одном из залов, Бык лично проверил, что под дверью не стоит ничье любопытное ухо, и только тогда вернулся к кушетке, на которую устало опустилась Кассандра, и над которой так задумчиво навис Тревелиан.  
  
— Итак, — кунари бросил взгляд на окно, удостоверяясь, что и на подоконнике не притаились шпионы, — мы же не думаем в самом деле, что это сделали слуги.   
— Почему? Вероятность остается всегда, — вздохнула Искательница.   
— Ммм, — он плотно сжал губы, щурясь, — насколько я знаю, о таких помещениях особо не распространяются. На случай, если среди слуг все же окажется предатель, из-за которого и придется в спешном порядке покидать особняк. Однако, садовник вполне мог видеть эту дверь и просто так. Цветы у ограды за кустами выглядели ухожено.   
— Или же просто кто-то заметил, — подхватил Инквизитор.   
— Тот, кто не работал во дворе, вряд ли. А изнутри туда попасть сложно, крыло все-таки использовалось не для самых законных дел. Нам повезло, что туда заходил кто-то рассеянный, кто забыл за собой закрыть.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? Это садовник?   
  
Максвелл подумал о том, что ему не стоило труда подкинуть туфельку к лесу, где ее и нашли. Никто бы ничего не заподозрил, заметив, что садовник возится в саду.   
  
— Садовник, — Бык моргнул, — или кто-то из тех, кто мог попасть сюда в любой момент.   
— Барон? И его сыновья? — ошеломленно спросила Кассандра.   
  
Тот не ответил, хотя все и без того было ясно.   
  
— Мы же... — женщина подняла глаза на Тревелиана, — мы же не будем заключать никаких сделок с больными ублюдками? Потому что это то, чего меньше всего я хочу.  
— Все мы, Кассандра, — мужчина обнял себя за локти. — Вот только... сначала нужно доказать, что это они.  
— Но как мы это сделаем?   
  
Инквизитор взглянул на Быка, потом на Кассандру и пожал плечами.   
  
— Я не знаю, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Можем... можем начать с садовника.   
— Надавить на него?   
— Посмотрим.   
  
За окнами темнело. Все планы переносились на завтра.   
  
...  
  
Максвелл лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок, и отчего-то никак не мог заснуть. Сегодняшняя охота вместе с потрясением от открытий должны были, наоборот, истощить все его ресурсы, оставляя силы только на то, чтобы добраться до кровати. Но они лишь прибавили у него вопросов, которые не давали сомкнуть глаз.   
Бык рядом честно попытался заснуть, но такое навязчивое беспокойство Тревелиана мешало ему почище солнечного света, развеивающего утренний сон.   
  
— Ты хочешь поговорить? — вздохнул он. — Я — не очень.   
— Я просто, — мужчина закинул руки за подушку, — не понимаю. Зачем. Как такое может прийти в голову? Причинить такой вред ребенку ради... ради... не знаю, ради чего.   
— Удовольствия. Все всегда ради него.   
  
Пальцы Инквизитора гневно врыхлились в наволочку.   
  
— Как может быть так, что убийство и... и это насилие принесли кому-то удовольствие?  
— Некоторые люди просто грязные извращенцы.   
  
Максвелл на некоторое время затих. Кунари уже подумал, что он решил все-таки заснуть, но тот неожиданно навис прямо над ним, садясь рядом.  
Бык отвел бедро, давая ему устроиться между своих ног и лечь на теплую грудь.  
  
— Ты встречал такое раньше?   
— Возможно, — тот задумался, — да, встречал. Что-то похожее. Это был... кажется, это был преподобный брат. Ему нравилось трогать мальчиков, а они были слишком юны и слишком напуганы, чтобы рассказывать об этом кому-либо.   
— А при чем тут... Он же не убивал.   
— Потому что знал, что они будут молчать, и он останется безнаказанным. Ну. До поры до времени.   
  
Тревелиан внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты что-то сделал с ним?  
— Ну, — Бык нахмурился, — я думаю, ему проблематично будет совращать детей со дна оврага в том состоянии, в котором я его видел в последний раз.  
  
Инквизитор бесшумно выдохнул. Он сложил ладони, кладя на них подбородок, а потом вновь решился заговорить.   
  
— На что... на что он был похож? Этот брат.   
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну какой он был? Внешне.  
— Обычный.   
— Обычный?   
— Да. Как и все люди из плоти и крови. Он не был похож на мерзкого морщинистого старика со злодейским оскалом, если ты об этом. Такой же, как и все. В этом и загадка.   
  
Мужчина поджал губы. Теория разрушилась. Он на деле не особенно рассчитывал по каким-то отличительным чертам выяснить, кто из жителей особняка совершил такое, но подобная невежественность казалась сладкой пилюлей на фоне неутешительных выводов.   
  
— Ты думал, мы сразу поймем, кто из них проклятый псих? — догадался кунари.   
— Надеялся.  
— Думаю, барон скрывает что-то помимо своей торговли шкурами. Слишком уж бурно он реагировал.   
— Это он?  
— Не могу сказать.  
  
Вздохнув, Максвелл положил голову набок на его грудину. Он дал немного погладить себя по волосам, а затем осторожно переполз на собственное место. Хотя у него было еще слишком много мыслей, сон пришел.   
  
...   
  
Он поднимает взгляд и понимает, что еще никогда не видел таких высоких потолков в коридорах. Они уходят, словно в небеса, придерживая свод, и от одного взгляда кружится голова. И они немного страшные и темные, но ничуть не опасные. Ведь, если подумать, вот начнет падать потолок, а расстояние до него очень большое, он успеет убежать, а тот еще даже не долетит до земли. Будь потолок чуть пониже, ему, может быть, времени бы и не хватило.   
Тревелиан находит свои мысли по-дурацки странными. Почему оно у него в голове?   
И в ту же секунду он видит себя со стороны. И он — маленькая девочка, которая стоит посередине коридора и смотрит в потолок, размышляя о его опасности.   
Он оглядывается. Ощущение тошноты подкатывает к горлу — пространство вокруг плывет, как краски на картине, на которую опрокинули стакан воды. Особенно много зеленой краски, как ядовитые миазмы окутывающей пол и стены.   
  
Максвеллу немного страшно, и он жалеет, что не остался этим вечером с мамой. Он думает, как же давно не вспоминал о матери, оказываясь в местах, где оказаться не хотел бы. Чужие мысли отделить от своих практически невозможно, и он дает им идти своим ходом.   
  
В коридоре так тихо, и это напрягает больше тишины. Нужен звук. Нужно больше звука.   
  
Инквизитор смотрит на свои туфельки. Ноги двигаются туда-сюда против его воли. Сначала колени — в нелепом танце, а следом поднимаются ступни. Опускаются они на холодный камень уже с различимым стуком — все благодаря толстым подошвам.   
Опробовав возможности своих ног, девочка припускается галопом до конца коридора. Сознание Тревелиана тенью скользит за ней, но тело не поспевает. Он бежит почти вслепую. Ощущение бега захлестывает.   
  
И они оба врезаются во что-то. Темнота перед глазами мерцает, а огонь факела окольцовывает мрачный силуэт перед ним.   
  
— О, а я-то думал, что за маленькая мадемуазель тут бегает, — говорит голос впереди.   
  
Максвелл пытается понять, слышал ли его раньше. Когда не узнает, то предполагает, что он, должно быть, принадлежит садовнику или тому, кого он еще не слышал. Но голос звучит, как из трубы, а конец фразы тонет в гулком эхо. Тень никогда не раскрывает всех карт.  
Он поднимает лицо, но человек перед ним размыт.   
  
— Ты тут так поздно, мама не будет беспокоиться?   
— Нет, она спит, — отвечает Тревелиан высоким детским голосом.   
— А ты, значит, гуляешь?   
— Немножко.   
  
Незнакомец мелькает, как рябь на воде. Он закладывает руки в карманы и недолго молчит.   
  
— Тебя провести к себе? Или, может, погуляем?   
— Давайте погуляем.   
  
Коридор впереди видится бесконечными арками, которые то приближаются, то отдаляются. Это должно выглядеть пугающе, но чужое присутствие так успокаивает. Что может случиться, когда рядом взрослый? Максвелл против своей воли расслабляется и уже не ищет монстров за углами.   
  
— Когда я был такой, как ты, мне тоже нравилось гулять, пока родители спят. Никто за тобой не следит. Можно делать, что хочешь.   
— О, это, наверное, было миллион лет назад! Вы такой старый.   
  
Мужчина тихо смеется и продолжает путь.   
  
А потом они в библиотеке, которая все еще хорошо освещена. Подозрительная частичка Инквизитора считает, что он специально зажег эти факелы, чтобы ему не было страшно.   
  
— У тебя такие красивые волосы.   
  
У Тревелиана горят уши от комплимента, и он опускает глаза, неловко теребя золотистые пряди, перекинутые через плечо.   
  
— Мама часто расчесывает их, — тихо произносит она. — А еще она говорила, что у меня никогда не было вшей, и волосы мне не стригли, поэтому они такие длинные.  
— Ясно.   
  
Мужчина ходит где-то впереди, у стола.  
  
— Ты не против, если я тебя причешу?   
— Ну, можно.   
  
Инквизитор не испытывает никакого волнения, садясь на предложенный стул. Наоборот, он все еще доволен тем, что его волосы похвалили, доволен, что рассказал, как их любит мама, доволен, что их сейчас снова причешут. Ему нравятся, когда причесывают. Коже головы становится приятно.   
У незнакомца очень красивый гребень. Первые пару раз он проводит им по волосам очень бережно. Затем, словно привыкнув и проверив почву, уже давит сильнее. Тревелиану не нравится, совсем не нравится.  
  
— Больно, — жалуется он.   
— Прости.   
  
Он дергает — пряди за ухом спутались так крепко, что, освобождая гребень, тот оставляет один зубчик в них.   
  
— Хватит уже.   
— Нет, я еще не закончил.   
— Я больше не хочу.  
— Нет.   
  
Он сглатывает горький комочек в горле, но сделать ничего не может. Гребень все ходит и ходит по золотым волосам. И чем он легче проскальзывает, тем большую силу применяют, чтобы быстрее довести до конца.   
  
— Можно мне уйти?  
— Нельзя.   
— Почему?   
— Я еще не закончил.   
  
Руки перебрасывают волосы на другую сторону. Максвелл пытается вжать голову в плечи, когда пальцы касаются шеи. Идут медленно, сползая вниз. Он пытается встать, но ладони придавливают его к стулу, заставляя снова опуститься.   
Слезы замешательства касаются его глаз, и он тихо поскуливает, надеясь, что это скоро закончится. Он не ожидал такого. Не думал, что попадет в такую переделку.   
И чужак уже совсем не расчесывает, только трогает его плечи руками. Трогает так, как ему не нравится. И он бы мог шлепнуть его по ладони, встать со стула и уйти, но тот такой большой и сильный, а еще взрослый, взрослых надо слушаться.   
Но что-то не так. Это неправильный взрослый.   
  
— Подожди-ка.   
  
Мужчина отходит от него, идет к двери, закрывает ее на задвижку. И Инквизитор понимает — это все. Нужно прятаться. Только прятаться.   
Он спрыгивает со стула, и от прыжка слетает туфелька. Боковым зрением он замечает, что незнакомец обернулся и вот-вот погонится за ним. Напуганный и растерянный, он ныряет под лавку. Куда всегда можно спрятаться.   
  
— А ну, куда ты полезла! Вернись.   
  
Он ползет и ползет под лавкой, надеясь потом спрятаться за занавеской. Она темная, за ней точно его видно не будет. Ножка скамьи цепляет чулок, и его приходится стряхнуть, чтобы продолжить движение. До занавески совсем немного. Совсем немного.   
И крепкие руки вцепляются в обнаженную лодыжку, вытягивая его наружу.   
  
— Думала, убежишь? — мужчина нависает над ним, огромный и страшный. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Мы только немного поиграем.   
  
Остается последнее, что он может — кричать.   
Тревелиан открывает рот и слышит собственный писк. Негромкий, угасающий. Боль от рук на шее и звона в голове поглощает. Он слышит только "замолчи, замолчи". И все темнеет.   
  
...   
  
Максвелл застонал, мечась на своем месте, и если бы Бык не схватил его за плечи, он бы ударился головой о прикроватный столик.   
Он распахнул глаза в шоке, пялясь перед собой. Кровь била в сердце, как в гонг, метка пульсировала, а тело промокло от пота.   
  
— Эй-эй, — руки крепко держали его, мешая вырваться.   
  
Он попытался оттолкнуть их, но кунари сел, заглядывая в его лицо. Да. Бык. Его руки.   
  
— Кадан. Все в порядке. Это я.   
  
Инквизитор промычал с облегчением, расслабляясь. Все это было лишь сном. Проклятым кошмаром.   
Он откинул голову на подушку, вновь смотря в лицо кунари. Как никогда его образ был желанен. Он, правда, на всякий случай вытянул пальцы и погладил рог над собой. Все. Теперь точно все на месте.   
  
— Плохой сон? — спросил тот.   
— Вроде того, — мужчина зажмурился.   
— Если тебе нужно рассказать, я выслушаю.   
  
Тревелиан молчал какое-то время. А потом решился.   
  
— Мне кажется, Аннет показала мне кое-что. Кое-что для того, чтобы понять, что с ней стало.   
— И это поможет выяснить, кто это с ней сделал?   
— Я думаю, да.


	10. Chapter 10

Внимательно его слушая, Кассандра хотела обнять себя руками, но нахмурилась и уперла их в бока, переводя взгляд на окно.   
Заканчивая свой рассказ, Инквизитор и не заметил, насколько тих стал его голос. Последние строки про то, как Аннет попалась, он почти прошептал.   
Даже на лице Вивьен, обычно не выказывающем бурных эмоций, появилось озабоченное выражение.   
  
— Она... — Искательница откашлялась — она долго молчала, и голос ее чуть охрип, — она так просто пошла за ним?  
— Да, — кивнул Максвелл. — Она хорошо его знала. И доверяла.  
— Могла ли она хорошо знать барона? Достаточно, чтобы не бояться его?  
  
Мадам де Фер потерла ладонью одной руки тыльную сторону второй.   
  
— Я хотела сказать о нем пару слов.   
— Только не надо сейчас его защищать, — ощетинилась Кассандра.  
— Я и не собиралась, милочка, — чародейка перекинула ногу за ногу и сложила руки на колене. — Недавнее событие заставило меня в нем усомниться. Боюсь, я должна принести извинения за то, что во второй день сделала такие поспешные выводы и обвинила вас двоих в ночном шуме.   
  
Она красноречиво посмотрела на Быка и Тревелиана. Они переглянулись. Воспоминания о том обвинении были довольно смутными. Что-то там было связано с мышью, кажется.   
  
— Сегодняшнее открытие, однако, кое-что прояснило, — Вивьен облизнула губы. — Этот шум вновь привлек мое внимание. Я вышла из своей комнаты, чтобы... нет, ничего такого. Я просто хотела постучать в вашу дверь и напомнить о приличиях.   
— Как будто мы бы услышали стук, если бы это были действительно мы, — резонно отметил кунари.   
— Но до вашей комнаты я так и не дошла. Зато увидела, как покои барона в ночной час покидает одна из его молодых служанок.   
— О. Значит, — Инквизитор догадался, о чем она, — ты все это время слышала их?  
— Так вот на ком он использовал те штучки-дрючки, — Бык потер ладони друг о друга. — Старый кот.  
  
Кассандра, которой не довелось побывать в кабинете Вальтера Сенье и лазать по его личным ящикам, только недоуменно приподняла брови.   
  
— И это еще больше облегчает нам работу? — спросил Максвелл. — Если нашему барону нравятся... женщины старше, можем ли мы сделать вывод, что это не он?  
— Может, и не старше, — прервала его Искательница. — Служанка мало что может сделать, если хозяин придет к ней с такими намерениями. Не сможет воспротивиться, если хочет сохранить себе место или даже жизнь. Нельзя исключать то, что барон привык брать все, что ему хочется. И однажды ему могло захотеться иного.   
— И он не ожидал, что будут сопротивляться, — тот потер подбородок. — Да, с этой стороны это выглядит малоприятно.   
  
На какое-то время они замолчали. Новые открытия не приносили желанного облегчения от приближения к раскрытию загадки. Они лишь глубже и глубже погружали в ушат с грязью.   
  
— Стоит еще подумать о гребне, — вспомнил Бык. — Напомни, что там с ним.   
— Ну. Он расчесывал ее, пока не отломался зубчик, — Тревелиан поморщился, как от внезапного приступа головной боли. — Сейчас я почти уверен, что видел на ее теле в волосах какой-то инородный предмет. Но я счел, что он туда попал после смерти. Она все-таки лежала в комнате, где полно мусора.   
— Это и следует проверить, — сказала Кассандра. — Покои барона. И, возможно, его детей.   
— И как мы это провернем, Кас? — встрял кунари. — Опять копаться в чужом бельишке? Это входит в нашу привычку.   
— Это вынужденная мера.   
  
Никто ей не возразил.   
  
...   
  
Инквизитору казалось, что он никогда не нарушал столько правил. Конечно, когда-то давно он был ребенком, но даже тогда совесть не позволяла ему столько шкодить. Как-то он увел лишнюю котлету с соседней тарелки, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, на что ему приходилось идти сейчас.   
Они поделили комнаты между собой. Так как покои Вивьен были неподалеку от комнаты барона, она это взяла на себя. Чтобы обезопаситься и иметь того, кто предупредит, если что, она захватила Быка. Не сказать чтобы он был самой неприметной фигурой, которая может стоять на шухере, но от него, по крайней мере, не будут - побоятся - допытываться, что он стоит где-то в неположенном месте, пока она скроется.  
Точно так же апартаменты его сыновей решили проверить Кассандра и Максвелл. Первой на их пути была комната Микаэля. Его внутри не было — изнутри не исходило ни единого звука.   
Тревелиан осмотрел все его две щетки и убедился, что они в целости. Осматривая комод, он подумал, что, возможно, убийца и догадался бы выбросить такую очевидную улику против себя. Это почти лишило его решимости смотреть дальше, но позже ему пришло в голову, что тот, скорее всего, даже не знает о том, что его гребень поврежден и является такой компрометирующей вещью. Однако, сколько мыслей бы Инквизитор ни подумал, в покоях младшего Сенье ничего найдено не было. Когда он рассказал об этом Кассандре, она вздохнула с облегчением.   
  
Следующей была комната Адриана.   
Искательница действительно возлагала на нее большие надежды. Максвелл, если честно, тоже. Он не был так уж беспристрастен в этом деле; старший сын барона пока что был официально самой неприятной частью его семьи. Выявить, что он покинул свою комнату, надо было абсолютно точно. Мужчина понятия не имел, что бы мог ему сказать, оправдав свое присутствие там, где ему быть не полагается.   
  
— Ну же, — надавила на него Кассандра из-за поворота. — Уже полдень, что бы он делал в своей спальне?   
  
Тревелиан пожал плечами, прислушиваясь. За дверью была абсолютная тишина. Он почти совсем осмелел и тронул дверную ручку, как внутри послышались шаги. Он хотел бы услышать комментарий Быка по поводу того, на кого он был сейчас похож, шмыгая за угол.   
Поправив у порога свой пиджак, Адриан оглянулся и пошел, на его радость, в другую сторону. Искательница тоже успела спрятаться.  
  
Они выждали несколько минут, отведенных на случай, если тот вернется, позабыв в своих покоях что-нибудь важное. Но он не возвращался.  
  
— Теперь мы точно знаем, что его там нет, — убедительно сказала выбравшаяся из укрытия Кассандра.   
  
Вздохнув, Инквизитор уже без опаски проник в комнату.   
Она была чуть больше, чем комната Микаэля, но темнее. Массивные плотные шторы завешивали окна, давая просочиться внутрь только тусклому свету. Разглядеть что-то в нем будет сложнее, на это понадобится больше времени. Он решил, что медлить не следует, и приступил к комоду.   
Его мама была бы очень, очень им недовольна, подумал он, перебирая разнообразные личные вещи. Там не было ничего такого, просто все, что хранится в таких местах. Носки, ремешки, личное мыло. Осмотр нижних ящиков тоже не дал плодов.   
Мужчина задумался, оглядывая комнату. Куда бы он спрятал что-то, что может его выдать — или нет, в зависимости от того, насколько Адриан глуп, — сделай он что-нибудь такое. Он поморщился. Нет, он бы никогда такого не сделал.   
Малодушные размышления привели его к столу рядом с трюмо. Максвелл поборол желание порыться и в бумагах. Тут лежала такая кипа — это заняло бы у него весь день. И потом он посмотрел на трюмо, там вроде бы лежало несколько щеток. Он подумал о длинных волосах Адриана и представил, чего стоит привести их в порядок. Его собственные волосы вроде бы и не были длинными, но все равно с утра у него был вид, будто на голове свернулся всклокоченный зверь.  
Он вздохнул, особенно не надеясь на то, что что-нибудь найдет, а потом обнаружил два гребня. Как тот выглядел в его сне, Тревелиан не помнил, но, может быть, как-то и так.   
В них не было ничего особенного. Обычные строгие мужские предметы туалета, какие были приняты и в Оствике, без излишеств в виде камней, узоров или ручки, выточенной в форме чего-нибудь непристойного. Зубцы были крупными, ровными. Он постучал ими по ладони. Довольно прочно.   
Инквизитор осмотрел оба гребня и понял, что и тот, и другой в исправности. Поиски вновь ни к чему не привели.   
  
Он сложил их вместе и уже был готов положить туда, где взял, когда заметил, что один короче другого. Вроде бы в этом не было ничего странного, но он все же пробежался по ним глазами в надежде выявить десять отличий.   
И оно было. Всего одно, но то, что надо. Правый гребень был короче — не хватало крайнего зубца.   
В памяти так отчетливо всплыло беспокойство Адриана о том, что Микаэль мог что-то взять в его комнате. Он бы тоже беспокоился, прячь там улики.   
  
Максвелл тяжело сглотнул. Он и не думал, что это его куда-то приведет.   
  
...  
  
Встретились они, как и в прошлый раз, около библиотеки. Кажется, они даже не договаривались об этом вслух.   
Кассандра все то время, что они шли вдвоем, молчала и хмурилась. Полностью довольна она не была. Вот если бы убийцей оказался барон... Тревелиан подумал, что тогда она бы, может быть, и улыбнулась. Или нет.   
  
Бык с Вивьен подошли без лишних комментариев. Кунари развел руками, показывая, что они ничего не обнаружили, а чародейка пытливо всматривалась в лица товарищей. Судя по тому, как приподнялась ее бровь, она догадалась, что они претерпели успех со своим расследованием, еще до того, как они рассказали об этом.   
  
— Вы что-то нашли, — безапелляционно заявила мадам де Фер.  
— Мы нашли это в покоях Адриана, — не отпираясь, Инквизитор продемонстрировал гребень.  
  
Он понадеялся, тот не хватится его до тех пор, пока они не закончат. Второй он постарался оставить на самом видном месте.   
  
Взяв у него гребень, Бык покрутил его в пальцах, изучая со всех сторон. Не найдя ничего примечательного, он передал находку Вивьен. Исходя из того, что ей в руки его пришлось буквально вталкивать, ей не особенно хотелось так близко ознакомляться с уликами.   
  
— Что нам теперь делать? — спросила Кассандра, поворачиваясь к Максвеллу. — Мы должны что-то делать.   
— Нужно арестовать его.   
— Но что у нас есть, кроме этого гребня?   
— Она права, — внезапно согласилась с ней чародейка; она держала доказательство кончиками пальцев, как грязное белье, — для того, чтобы обвинить старшего сына барона в таком злодеянии, нужно что-то посущественнее.   
— Что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Тревелиан.   
— В том-то и дело, цветик, что я ничего не могу предложить, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Даже если бы могла, убийство слишком старое, чтобы я могла применить какое-нибудь заклятие и найти, к примеру, частицы волос жертвы на... этом предмете.   
— О.   
  
Он резко опустил глаза и нахмурился, что не ушло от Искательницы.   
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она.  
— Я кое-что вспомнил, — он потер рукой лоб. — Ты сказала, что... что убийство как бы... старое.   
— В некотором роде.  
— И я вспомнил, что она говорила в моем сне. Девочка.   
— Ты не упоминал ничего о ее словах.   
— Да... и... только сейчас мне пришло в голову. Во сне, — он кашлянул, — во сне она сказала, что ее убийца старый.   
— Поворот, — буркнул кунари. — Когда мы уже почти разложили свою версию, ты выдаешь такое.   
— Подожди, но ведь гребень мы нашли в комнате Адриана, — попыталась оспорить сказанное им Кассандра. Ей не хотелось отклоняться от мысли, что убийца он. — Разве твои слова не противоречат этому?  
— Я не знаю, Кассандра.   
  
Они замолчали. Бык прошелся до окна и облокотился о подоконник, разворачиваясь к ним.   
  
— А вы, — он повернулся к товарищам, — помните себя в ее возрасте?  
— Это еще какое имеет отношение? — вспыльчиво буркнула Искательница, не желая отклоняться от мысли.  
— К чему ты ведешь? — спокойно спросил его Тревелиан.   
  
Кунари улыбнулся ему. Морщинки у глаза стали чуть приветливее.   
  
— К тому, что мне, например, все, кто был старше лет на десять, казались старыми. Не знаю, как с этим у людей.   
— В твоих словах есть какой-то резон, — вздохнула Кассандра. — Она могла подумать, что и Адриан старый.   
— Если это был он.   
— О, теперь ты сомневаешься!   
— А я и не говорил, что в чем-то уверен.   
  
Женщина закатила глаза.   
  
— Но вы ведь тоже заметили, что длинные волосы тут только у старшенького, — продолжил развивать он свою теорию. — И гребни были только у него. У барона мы, по крайней мере, нашли только щетку.   
— Выходит, Адриан может и не быть убийцей, — скривилась Искательница. — Словно его... подставили?   
— Может быть и так.   
  
Кассандра недовольно зарычала. Меньше всего она любила всякую неопределенность.   
  
— И что делать теперь? — вновь спросила она, смотря на всех по очереди, будто ожидая, что от ее строгого взгляда у кого-нибудь из них родится ответ.   
  
И, кажется, это сработало.   
  
— Бык, я тут припомнил, что ты рассказывал про драконов, — вдруг сказал Инквизитор.   
— О чем именно? — задумался тот.  
— Из последнего.   
— О том, что у них просто здоровенные яй...   
— Нет! — мужчина с тревогой посмотрел на присутствующих с ними дам. Если они и догадались, о чем речь, а они догадались, то не подали и вида. — Я про... про то, как они выслеживают друг друга, прежде чем отправиться в пещеру к самке.   
— А, — припомнил он и тоже разъяснил женщинам. — Он про сперму.   
— Сейчас самый подходящий момент вспоминать о таком, — со скепсисом заметила Искательница.   
— Ну да, неплохой, — согласился кунари. — Но к чему ты это?   
— К тому, что, — продолжал Максвелл, — на одежде были следы... принадлежащие, очевидно, убийце.   
— О, ты предлагаешь это понюхать и взять след?   
  
Тревелиан тяжело вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что остальным казалось, будто он говорит несусветные глупости, все их взгляды были обращены на него.   
Он повернулся к Вивьен.   
  
— Вроде бы вы недавно нашли ключ при помощи отслеживающего заклинания. Его можно применить к органике?   
  
Чародейка поджала губы, рассматривая стену.  
  
— Я не знаю, реально ли это, — в конце сказала она. — У меня такого опыта не было.   
  
Инквизитор вздохнул.   
  
— Но это не значит, что мы не можем попробовать, — подбодрила его мадам де Фер.   
  
Воспрянув духом, мужчина улыбнулся.   
  
— Что нам для этого понадобится?   
— Естественно, одежда со следами... которые мы будем использовать, предмет, на который мы наложим заклятие. Удерживать его на своих руках долго я не смогу.   
— Думаю, все это реально.  
— Да, милый мой, но даже если мы попробуем, я не даю никаких гарантий. Как я уже говорила, убийство слишком старое.   
— Но попробовать стоит.   
— Да.   
  
Бык, стоявший ближе всех к окну, заинтересовался видом за ним.  
  
— А вот я думаю, что лучше бы поторопиться.   
— Что там? — спросила Кассандра.  
— Есть подозрение, что вон та дама унылого вида, только что прибывшая к воротам, безутешная мать, которой должны отдать тело. Или же сжечь с ее согласия.   
— Нам действительно нужно спешить, — засуетился Максвелл. — Сколько вам потребуется времени?  
— Не так мало, как мне бы хотелось, — вздохнула чародейка.   
— Но как...   
  
Искательница расправила полы своего пиджака, выходя вперед.   
  
— Кажется, нам снова придется работать отвлекающим маневром, пока Бык с Вивьен оскверняют тело.   
— Это совершенно дурацкая затея. Как мы... мы подойдем к ней и просто начнем отвлекать?  
— Мы всегда что-нибудь придумываем, не так?   
  
Он только вздохнул.   
  
...  
  
— Когда я говорила про предмет для заклятия, я имела в виду что-то маленькое и неприметное. Что-нибудь вроде кольца или пряжки.  
  
Бык задумчиво посмотрел на столовый кубок в своих руках и пожал плечами.   
  
— Если бы вы даже хотели взять что-нибудь с кухни, почему это была не вилка?   
— Кубок выглядит внушительнее.   
— Почему же вы тогда не взяли тумбочку?   
— В тумбочке нет никакой тайны, — не уловил ее сарказма кунари. — Вот кубки. Граали. Заклятия. Тут все завязано.   
  
Вивьен покачала головой.   
  
Подвальное помещение, куда они проникли, пустовало. Охрану пришлось обойти всего единожды — при спуске вниз. Мадам де Фер удалось удачно пошуметь на углу, чтобы отвлечь их. Объяснять барону лишний раз, что его гости делают в неположенных местах, им не хотелось.   
  
Искомое было обнаружено в самом углу. На столе скупо лежал маленький белый сверток — тело уже подготовили к сожжению, обернув его в простыню.   
Внизу было очень темно и холодно. Единственный горящий факел висел на входе, но его они трогать не решились. Это было бы слишком заметно.   
Бык со слабым одобрением кивнул, когда чародейка наколдовала небольшой мерцающий огонек. Зависнув над свертком, он моргнул, словно с нетерпением ожидал, когда уже и они подойдут ближе.   
  
— Это официально одна из самых странных вещей на моей практике, — сказал кунари, разворачивая простыню.   
— А на моей - нет.  
  
Он с любопытством посмотрел на Вивьен, но та уже была занята.   
Перестав концентрироваться на огне, она уже не так контролировала его местоположение. Бык заметил, что он болтается над ними, как маятник на веревочке. Чародейку этот вопрос уже не столь волновал.   
  
Ее руки с длинными ухоженными пальцами зависли над платьем — как раз над тем местом, где остались пятна.   
Кунари задержал дыхание, чтобы не мешать ей. Он долго смотрел на ее ладони, но ничего не происходило. Тогда он перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Оно было нахмуренным — брови изогнулись, полные губы совсем поджались. Зрачки под веками бегали так быстро, будто она спала, и ей что-то снилось. Это не было похоже на то, как она искала ключ. Может быть, что-то было не так?   
  
— Мадам? — тихо спросил он. — Все в порядке?  
— Ммм.   
— Ваши ручки не светятся, — заметил он. — В прошлый раз они светились.  
— Я еще не колдую.  
— Нет?  
  
Чародейка тяжело вздохнула, черты ее лица разгладились. Словно она сделала маленький перерыв. А потом снова принялась за работу.   
  
— Тут так много всего, — сообщила она. — Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, но... я чувствую ткань. Каждое волокно. И все это не то. А если думаю о живом... или том, что было живым, то ощущаю только ее тело. Кости, кожу, волосы. Все не то.   
  
Разочарованно она опустила руки и открыла глаза.  
  
— Это невозможно.   
  
Бык цыкнул с досадой.   
Вынув из кармашка платок, Вивьен начала тщательно вытирать ладони от невидимой грязи. Наверное, на них осталось что-то нематериальное. Что-то, что могла чувствовать только она, подумал кунари.   
  
— Видимо, придется искать какой-то иной способ, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз.   
— Но у нас нет ничего другого.   
— Мы поищем.  
— Завтра последний день, мадам. Мы уедем, а убийца так и останется на свободе.   
— Не всем убийствам дано быть раскрытыми, — холодно ответила женщина.   
— Но этому — быть.   
  
Мадам де Фер наконец посмотрела на него. Ее темные синие глаза так и сочились ледяным туманом.   
  
— Потому что этого хочет Инквизитор?   
— Потому что это правильно.   
  
Бык нахмурился, переводя взгляд на тело.   
  
— Это не просто убийство. Это мерзость, за которую нужно отрезать все, что болтается ниже пояса.   
— Вы не представляете, какая еще мерзость творится за задернутыми занавесями.   
— О, представляю. Но игнорировать это, потому что где-то есть что-то еще хуже, не буду.   
  
Вивьен долго смотрела на него, и на лице ее висела такая озабоченность, которую он там отродясь не видел.   
Заправив свой ажурный платок на место, она подняла голову и выпрямила спину.   
  
— Я попробую еще раз. Но не ради вас. Или Инквизитора. Пусть это будет ради правды.   
— Да, мэм.   
  
Было видно, что вторая попытка поиска дается чародейке еще труднее, чем первая. Ее зрачки метались, а на лбу проступала испарина. Пальцы скрючились в невиданном напряжении, а ноги задрожали. Кунари заботливо стал за ней, чтобы если что случится, подхватить ее и не дать упасть на пол.   
  
— Не выходит, — пробормотала она сквозь сжатые зубы. — Не выходит.   
— Мадам.   
— Я больше не могу.  
— Это вам по силам.   
— Не могу...  
  
Ее руки начали опускаться, как и в прошлый раз. Они нависли над тканью в долях дюйма. Бык уже успел вздохнуть, но тут между пальцев ее сверкнули искорки. Она подалась назад, словно рыбак, натягивающий удочку, чтобы не упустить добычу, и уперлась в грудь кунари.   
Искры потухли. И загорелись с новой силой.   
Вивьен распахнула глаза, словно сама не верила в то, что только что сделала.   
  
— У меня получилось.   
— Да, и довольно таки здорово.   
  
Она смотрела на свои светящиеся ладони и моргала.  
  
— Мне будто помогли. Наверное... наверное, это была она. Привидение. Мы делаем все, как нужно.  
  
Он не знал, что ей ответить.   
Чародейка долго не думала. Показав кивком на кубок, она попросила передать его ей.   
Едва ее пальцы коснулись металла, свет стек в него, как вода, которую перелили из одной емкости в другую.   
Она держала его, пока заклятие полностью не обежало его и не утонуло в его прохладном блеске.   
  
— Теперь, — Вивьен тряхнула рукой, сбрасывая последний свет, — осталось только заставить убийцу коснуться его. Он укажет, кто виновник.


	11. Chapter 11

Тревелиан взвесил сверток в руке — он был довольно тяжел. Осторожно раскрутив его, он увидел внутри кубок.   
  
— Что с этим делать? — спросил он, поднимая глаза на Быка. — Мне нужно, чтобы убийца отпил из него?  
— Нет, мадам сказала, достаточно просто прикосновения.   
— Но почему... почему тогда она зачаровала кубок? Разве в этом не должен быть какой-то смысл?  
  
Кунари пробурчал что-то о том, что не стоит искать смысл во всем, и еще что-то, похожее на "что попалось, то и попалось". Максвелл не стал с ним спорить или пытаться выяснить что-то еще. Все его мысли были сосредоточены на том, как именно подобраться к садовнику и заставить его дотронуться до кубка.   
Когда он улизнул от матери Аннет, Жоселин, которую успел порядком достать и расстроить своими длинными историями о смерти, жизни и перерождении, Вивьен с Быком уже закончили.   
Медлить они не могли, а подходить к Сенье и сыновьям сразу после своей речи было бы немного крайне рискованно. Поэтому первым и был выбран Бернар.   
Если честно, Инквизитор понятия не имел, как стоит начать разговор с ним. Те несколько раз, что он видел его, садовник хмуро проходил мимо и делал вид, что очень занят, даже если просто стоял, облокотившись об изгородь. Его товарищи возложили миссию по придумыванию отговорок целиком на него. Он вновь пожалел, что с ними не было Варрика. Этот плут бы и демона уговорил.  
  
Бык последний раз потрепал Тревелиана по голове, совершенно испортив его прическу, и со вздохом отпустил. Он порывался пойти с ним, но мужчина сам настоял, чтобы он остался в особняке. Он не мог предугадать реакцию садовника на кунари. С ним они выглядели еще более подозрительно.  
  
Земля у садовых дорожек была сухая — прошлой ночью дождя не было. Небольшие темные пятна, однако, расплывались вокруг кустов, высаженных на обнаженной без травы земле. Видимо, садовник уже успел полить свои владения. Он уже мог быть в домике, ждать, пока спадет дневной жар, чтобы вечером вновь приступить к своим обязанностям.   
  
Переступая по камням, из которых была выложена тропинка по саду, Инквизитор то и дело прислушивался к звукам с прилегающей территории. Как раз сейчас там должно было быть сожжено тело Аннет. Он думал о том, что с тех пор, как они нашли его, он ни разу не видел привидение. Может быть, она уже получила долгожданное упокоение? Может быть, ей нужно было только, чтобы нашли ее, а поиск убийцы был лишь вещью, которую они надумали? Нуждалась ли она в этом? Он не знал. Он знал лишь, что это теперь то, в чем нуждался он сам.   
  
Воздух в саду висел горячий. Движения ветра почти не было. Все захватила собой духота. Если дождь и не соизволил пролиться вчера, он явно соберется сегодня.   
  
Добравшись до флигеля, где жил Бернар, Тревелиан глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Пока что его самыми лучшими вариантами начала беседы была просьба подсказать дорогу в библиотеку и жалоба на нынешнюю погоду.   
Он постучал и навострил уши, прислушиваясь к звукам внутри. Там было тихо. Он постучал вновь. И снова ничего.   
Неудовлетворенный, Максвелл отошел от двери, думая, где еще посреди дня может шляться садовник. Это выглядело странно.   
Он обошел домик по левой стороне и не упустил случая заглянуть в одно из окон. Внутри было темно, но кое-что ему разглядеть удалось. Небольшой стол, на котором стоял один прибор, и кусочек кровати. Все казалось ухоженным и аккуратным.   
Не к месту он подумал о не менее ухоженной истории про великанов и туфельку, найденную неподалеку. Ведь тогда она не вызвала нареканий, и если бы он не влез в это дело, все бы так и думали, что Аннет утащили лесные чудовища.   
  
Вздохнув, Инквизитор отошел от окна. Похоже, придется пытаться выцепить садовника ближе к вечеру, когда он точно будет знать, где он.  
Он почти вернулся к дверям в особняк, когда на лестнице увидел ту, которую думал, что уже не увидит.   
Аннет сидела на ступени, комкая край платья в руках. Ее силуэт был почти прозрачным. Теперь ее и близко нельзя было принять за живого человека.   
Подняв лицо, девочка улыбнулась ему, как старому другу, но ее улыбка потерялась в контурах множества вещей за ней.   
Тревелиан хотел подойти ближе, но она исчезла через секунды после того, как появилась. Удерживать свой образ здесь стало для нее непосильным трудом, отнимающим слишком много энергии. Она не сделала почти ничего, но само это, ее присутствие, сказало ему все. Что она еще тут. Что ее миссия не завершена. Как и его.   
  
От мыслей Максвелла отвлек плач с другой стороны двора, где происходило сожжение. Ветер, к счастью, дул в ту сторону, поэтому не доносил сюда запах горелой плоти, но зато дым, черными клубами взметающийся в воздух, был виден и отсюда.   
Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону, надеясь разглядеть процесс издалека, чтобы хотя бы так отдать Аннет свое уважение, но видно отсюда ничего не было. Ничего, кроме человека, который, как и он, желал пронаблюдать за сожжением, но остаться незамеченным для тех, кто был в первых рядах. Было ли это простое любопытство или что-то еще, но такое безучастное участие настораживало.   
Подойдя чуть ближе, Инквизитор разглядел рабочий костюм и понял, куда делся Бернар.  
Некоторое время тот молча смотрел на происходящее, пока не ощутил чужой взгляд. Развернувшись, садовник заметил Тревелиана, но не выказал по поводу его присутствия никаких эмоций. Он отошел от стены, на которую облокачивался, и последовал по каменной дорожке обратно к своему домику. Наверное, лучшего шанса подловить его не будет, подумал Максвелл, догоняя его.  
  
— Вы же Бернар, да? — спросил он, прижимая к груди свой сверток.   
  
Ответа не последовало.   
  
— Я могу с вами поговорить?   
  
И вновь в ответ тишина. Инквизитор почувствовал себя собачонкой, которая бежит за полностью игнорирующей ее лошадью и своим тявканьем пытается обратить на себя хоть какое-то внимание.   
  
— Послушайте, Бернар...   
  
От неожиданности мужчина остановился. Садовник стал прямо перед ним.   
  
— Господин оставил за мной право не разговаривать с тем, кто мне не нравится. Оставьте эту глупую затею.   
— Почему я вам не нравлюсь? — только и успел спросить Максвелл, прежде чем вновь припуститься за возобновившим ход Бернаром.   
  
До флигеля осталось всего-ничего. Через стену с ним, пожалуй, говорить будет еще менее эффективно. Не то что попытаться дать ему в руки зачарованный кубок.   
  
— Это я нашел девочку, — зачем-то сказал он, когда они уже стояли у дверей.   
  
Садовник остановился. Его рука уже лежала на дверной ручке, но что-то останавливало его.   
  
— И что? — тихо спросил он.   
— Она сама показала мне, где ее тело. Ее привидение.  
  
Бернар не шевелился около минуты, раздумывая, стоит ли верить непонятному гостю. С одной стороны, хозяин носился с ним, как с писанной торбой, а на его руке сверкало целое изумрудное северное сияние. С другой, как считал Тревелиан, убийце должно быть интересно, могло ли привидение рассказать, кто убил его.   
Он подумал, а не попытается ли садовник прикончить его тяпкой.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Брови Инквизитора удивленно приподнялись. Отойдя с прохода, Бернар открыл перед ним дверь и пригласил войти.  
  
...  
  
Внутри было, как и показалось из окна, прибрано и чисто. Мебели было немного — стол, который он видел — на нем стоял белый глиняный кувшин для воды; пара стульев у него — по одному было видно, что когда-то его ножка отошла, хоть и сейчас она крепко держалась на месте. Видимо, у Бернара руки были на месте не только по части цветов. Шкаф с полками, занятыми посудой и кое-какими мелочами, тоже выглядел, как работа талантливого непрофессионала. С другой стороны Тревелиан заметил комод для вещей и собранную одноместную кровать. Коричневое покрывало, лежавшее на ней, было аккуратно выровнено, будто на нее и не садились, пока не приходило время сна.   
В противоположном углу был выложен очаг для обогрева. Сейчас в комнате густилась тьма, и из-за того, что туда не проникал свет, от холодных камней так и веяло прохладой.   
  
Идя к комоду, садовник, не останавливаясь, отставил один из стульев из-за стола. Максвелл воспринял это как приглашение. На всякий случай продвинув его к стене, чтобы к нему нельзя было подойти со спины, он устроился у стола и посмотрел на хозяина домика.   
Отложив рабочие перчатки, Бернар ополоснул руки в ведре у камина. Инквизитор на секунду почувствовал в нем родственную душу, которой не чужда любовь к чистоте во всем, но ему пришлось быстро отбросить эту сентиментальность.   
  
— Так что вам нужно? — спросил садовник, останавливаясь напротив стола.   
  
Садиться он не спешил. Наоборот. Сложив руки на груди, он пытливо осмотрел Тревелиана. Лицо, руки. Под его взглядом легко было ощутить неловкость. Но Максвелл, откашлявшись, отвлек его от созерцания своей персоны.   
  
— Вы не выглядели удивленным, когда я упомянул о привидении, — заметил он. — А я думал, только барон и его семья были осведомлены об этом.   
— Я слышал об этом.   
— От кого?  
— От них самих.  
— Неужели они обсуждают с вами такие темы? — не поверил Инквизитор.   
— Они и не обсуждают.   
  
Вздохнув, Бернар все же опустился на стул, предварительно отодвинув его как можно дальше.   
  
— В особняке слишком много растений, чтобы они оставались без присмотра садовника, — объяснил он. — Мне дозволено покидать сад и ухаживать за ними.   
  
Тревелиан с тревогой нахмурился. Если ему разрешен вход в особняк, он мог войти туда в любой момент. Оказаться в любой точке дома. В том числе и в коридоре у библиотеки, где поймать Аннет было несложно.   
Он погладил сверток с кубком, лежащий у него на коленях. Как же заставить его дотронуться? Почему-то ему казалось, то тот не возьмет его в руки, если он скажет, что нашел его на полу.   
  
— Значит... — он кашлянул, — подслушивать любите.   
— Я не подслушивал.   
— Ну да. Можно еще добавить, что они говорили слишком громко.   
— Я не могу понять, почему я должен перед вами оправдываться, — по голосу было понятно, что Бернар сильно раздражен, хотя внешне он старался этого и не показывать.  
— О, вы не оправдываетесь, — внутри Инквизитор возликовал — лед тронулся. — Просто всегда можно не слушать. А причин для того, чтобы слышать, кроме праздного любопытства, я не вижу.   
— Это меня касается.   
— И чем же?  
  
Садовник тяжело вздохнул, складывая руки на груди.   
  
— Может быть, я смогу помочь? — тихо спросил Максвелл, не давая голосу в голове вырваться наружу. Он так и кричал: признайся, признайся, признайся.   
— Не думаю, что тут можно помочь. Особенно вам.   
  
"Мерзавец что-то знает", продолжала разглагольствовать его вредная сторона. "Даже если это не он, он что-то знает".   
  
— А что со мной не так?   
— Вы мне не нравитесь. И носиться с вами, как господин, я не собираюсь.   
— Это хотя бы честно.   
  
"Признайся".   
  
— Если вам нечего сказать, то лучше уходите, — посоветовал садовник. — Не знаю, зачем вы вообще... Хм.  
  
Отодвинув стул с прохода, он направился к двери с твердой решимостью выпровадить нежеланного гостя. Он так и не назвал той причины, по которой беседы хозяев затрагивали его, да и не было похоже, что он вообще верил в то, что Тревелиан ему что-то скажет.   
И ему ничего не оставалось.   
  
— Вы убили ее.   
  
Рука Бернара, уже коснувшаяся длинной дверной ручки, отпустила ее. Металл выскользнул из его пальцев, словно не он разжал их, а она уплыла от него.   
Он медленно повернул голову. Не целиком, но лишь боком. Верхняя часть его лица оставалась в тени, а по плотно сжатым губам было сложно что-либо понять.   
  
— Что вы сказали? — по слогам переспросил он.   
— Вы слышали.   
— С чего... с чего вы делаете подобные ложные предположения?  
— О, ложные.   
  
Инквизитор поднялся со стула. Не было похоже, будто садовник собирается убежать, но он должен был на всякий случай подготовиться, если не успеть перехватить его, то хотя бы иметь большую фору, чтобы догнать, если он все же решится.   
  
— Несомненно.   
— Вы волнуетесь. Еще бы. Все показывает на вас.   
  
Бернар шагнул к нему навстречу. Мужчина уже подготовился задержать его, но тот лишь подвинул к себе табурет, опускаясь на него. Он наклонился низко, кладя локти на колени и покачал головой.   
  
— Имеете доступ в дом. Ходите там всюду. Единственный из слуг остались с того времени. А еще... совпадение или нет, но туфельку девочки, которую нашли и посчитали главной уликой в пользу того, что она сбежала в лес, было так удобно подкинуть с вашей стороны сада.   
  
Максвелл не планировал выкладывать ему все. Ему нужно было только дать ему кубок. Но садовник, начав обороняться, только поспособствовал тому, чтобы нападать. Словно еж, прячущийся в клубок из игл, провоцирующий лису перевернуть его и добраться до чувствительного брюха.  
  
— Это неправда.   
— А, по-моему, очень даже. Изнасиловать и убить маленького ребенка слишком просто, верно?   
— О, Создатель... я не знал... не знал, что ее... с ней это сделали.   
— Ну конечно.   
— Нет. Вы... вы должны понять, — он закрыл лицо рукой. — Я не мог этого сделать.   
— Потому что... дайте угадаю, вы хороший человек, не способный на такую мерзость?   
— Нет.   
  
Бернар поднял лицо. Оно раскраснелось, будто ему было очень стыдно.   
  
— Потому что... — он запнулся.   
  
Видеть, как он потерял всякое самообладание, было почти победой. Может, и кубок не понадобится. Он в таком состоянии, что признается сам. Конечно, вряд ли он думал, что нити приведут к нему. И тут. Оп.   
  
— Потому что Аннет...   
  
Тревелиану могло бы быть его жаль, если бы не злодеяние, которое тот совершил. К такому он не испытывал никакого сопереживания.   
  
— Я ее отец.  
  
Уверенность и лоск, которыми покрылся Инквизитор, посчитав, что сделал правильный вывод, смыло, как круги на песке смывает приливной волной.   
  
— Что? — глупо спросил он. Больше нечего было спросить.   
— Вы слышали, — в свою очередь сказал тот. — Аннет моя дочь.  
  
Почти не видя ничего перед собой, Максвелл опустился на свое старое место и бездумно посмотрел в стену. Сверток во вспотевших от неожиданных известий руках, он оставил на столе. Тяжелый кубок попытался покатиться, но ткань помешала ему, задерживая у края.  
Он столько раз слышал о матери девочки, видел ее воочию и утешил — в некотором роде — в ее горе, но его ни разу не посетили мысли о том, кто был ее вторым родителем. Случаи безотцовщины, особенно среди простого населения, не были редкостью, так что то, что он об этом не подумал, его и не удивило.   
Честно говоря, зная барона и его любовь к служанкам, он бы не удивился, что Аннет его отпрыск. С другой стороны, когда он познакомился к Жоселин, то первым делом обратил внимание на то, что внешне в ней не было ничего особенного и пикантного, что влекло Вальтера Сенье — Тревелиан не упустил, как он смотрел на Кассандру или Вивьен.   
Он взглянул на Бернара. Обняв себя руками за локти, тот смотрел в сторону. Да, он был уже не молод, но под рябью морщин и пятен от неровного загара еще просматривался некогда привлекательный мужчина. Заметив цвет его глаз — темно-зеленый, как бутылочное стекло, такой же, как и у Аннет, — Инквизитор отбросил последние сомнения. Девочка пошла в него.  
И он не знал, что делать с этой информацией.   
  
— Я еще помню первый день, когда Жоселин появилась здесь, — хрипло пробормотал садовник, — она была очень доброй и беззаботной. На весь мир смотрела с надеждой. Ее свет меня и привлек.   
  
Максвелл ничего не говорил, слушая его. Ему показалось, тому нужно выговориться.   
  
— Не знаю, как, — продолжил тот, — но ей удалось разглядеть под всей моей неприглядностью человека и полюбить его. Я был ей за это благодарен. Аннет мы не планировали, а я и, откровенно, боялся. Наш роман мы держали в тайне. Не представляю, что бы хозяин сделал, узнай, что его слуги помимо работы занимаются... глупостями. Но мы были моложе, безрассуднее. Когда Жоселин понесла, я предлагал ей уйти, начать совместную жизнь подальше от протухшего дворянства.   
  
Он сделал паузу. Тревелиан почти ожидал, что тот извинится, вспомнив, что говорит тоже не с простолюдином, но Бернар не обратил внимания на свои слова.   
  
— Она отказалась. Конечно, она была права. Где нам было найти место, чтобы получать достаточно и воспитывать дочь должным образом? И мы остались. Кажется, она сказала господину, что это ребенок кого-то из ее знакомых в городе, куда она, бывало, выезжала на рынок за продуктами. Он был в гневе, но выгнать ее — не выгнал.   
  
Садовник почесал брови, скрывая глаза, начавшие блестеть больным блеском.   
  
— И все, что случилось... потом. Я не знал, как с этим жить. Именно я нашел ее туфельку. И, — он вздохнул, — не прошло бы и дня, чтобы я не сожалел о том, что тем вечером, полив цветы, сразу ушел к себе, а не прогулялся по участку. Быть может, я бы смог поймать ее, удержать. Предостеречь от беды, которая ждала ее по ту сторону деревьев. Корил себя и уничтожал. Но не бежал, как Жоселин. Может, надо было. Не пришлось бы узнавать, что с ней на самом деле сталось. Скажите.   
  
Инквизитор встрепенулся. Он так привык к размеренной речи, что не ожидал, что к нему обратятся.   
  
— Скажите, зачем вы все же здесь?   
— Я. Не знаю.   
— Вы назвали меня убийцей.   
— Да, я... я сделал неправильный вывод.   
— Вывод? — Бернар прищурился. — Вы... вы пытаетесь выяснить, кто сделал это с ней? Зачем вам это?  
  
Опустив глаза, Максвелл пожал плечами. Это давно перестало быть делом беспрестанно мелькающей перед ним девочки. Чем это стало? Справедливостью?   
  
— Я считаю, что такое не может, — он сглотнул, — оставаться безнаказанным.   
— Многое остается безнаказанным, — изрек тот. — Но зачем это вам? Вы же, как все они.   
— Что?   
— Такой же. На многое закрываете глаза. Оставляете большую часть жизни за занавесом.  
— С чего вы взяли? — возмутился Тревелиан.   
  
Подобное для него прозвучало большим оскорблением. Он не был высокого мнения о местном бомонде, и причисление себя к нему считал совершенно не уместным. Среди всех них, напыщенных и надушенных, он чувствовал себя деревенщиной, и они это чувствовали, со скрипом зубом принимая его. Делали ему поблажки, недоступные для простых людей, но за глаза осуждали.   
  
— Наверное, я не имею права об этом говорить.  
— Вы уже сказали много, о чем не имеете права говорить, — вскипел Инквизитор.   
  
Он не ожидал от себя подобного, но то сравнение, что садовник проронил между прочим, пробудило в нем гнев, который до этого всегда удавалось прятать.  
  
...  
  
На балконе душно, так же душно, как и в зале. Воздух стоит, как вода в пруду. Максвелл пытается вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы ощутить прохладу хоть на кончике языка, но вместо этого во рту пересыхает.   
Он оглаживает каменные перила, и в них еще сохранилось немного холода. Он планирует постоять тут некоторое время, пока не решится вновь отправиться дышать миазмами потной танцующей толпы.   
И голоса внизу слишком привлекательны, чтобы их не слушать.   
  
— А Инквизитор ничего такой, — замечает какая-то женщина. — Элегантен и молчалив. Достойная партия.   
— Ха.   
  
К ней присоединяется мужчина, но он под самым балконом, и его Тревелиан не видит.   
  
— Был бы достойной, если бы не был извращенцем. Вы видели этого кунари, мадам?   
— А, его телохранителя? — припомнила женщина. — Если на что и годны эти безбожные твари, так только на то, чтобы принять стрелу.   
  
Мужчина внизу смеется. И Максвелл не знает, то ли его смех, то ли их слова заставляют сжать пальцы на камне так сильно, что становится больно.   
  
— Если бы телохранителя, — отсмеявшись, говорит тот. — Они с ним... ну вы понимаете, живут. Как пара.   
— Что за нелепица! Глупый слух и только.   
— Я вам говорю, — голос становится серьезнее. — Лично узнал, и он подтвердил это.   
  
Оба замолкают.  
  
— Это отвратительно, — глухо бормочет женщина позднее, будто сдерживая позыв к тошноте. — Он пятнает Создателя, связываясь с варваром. Спорю, и в Церковь не ходит. Или что хуже, тащит его за собой. Ах! Какая ужасная картина!   
— Я как-то виделся с его прославленной теткой, — припоминает мужчина. — До чего же набожная приятная особа. Какой он, должно быть, позор для остальной семьи.   
  
Женщина цокает, качая головой. Из-под балкона наконец показывается мужчина. Тот самый в красной маске с диковинными перьями, который некоторое время назад проявил такое участие и поддержку.   
Инквизитор чувствует себя оплеванным.   
  
— А... — мужчина кашляет, скрывая новый порыв смеха, — представьте, как они... Кунари ведь... раза в два его больше. И, ох, что мне пришло в голову.  
— А вы пошляк! — хихикает женщина.  
  
Судя по долгой паузе, представляет она нечто такое же. Но это выносить сил уже нет.   
Кому там нужна духовность, чувства, когда все всегда можно свести к религии и физиологии.   
Тревелиан покидает балкон еще грязнее, чем был.  
  
...  
  
— Вы не знаете меня, — тихо сказал Инквизитор, унимая раздражение. — Как и я вас. И тем не менее, я признал, что делал ошибочные предположения касательно вас.   
  
Бернар пожал плечами.  
  
— Вы можете быть кем угодно, но подпольную торговлю я одобрять не стану. Должно быть, хозяин хорошо вам заплатил, чтобы вы закрыли на это глаза. Или же это ваша... дворянская солидарность?   
— Что вы несете?   
— Не нужно скрывать. Я знаю, что вы в курсе торговых сделок.   
  
Сейчас даже трудно было обвинить его в том, что он подслушивал. Громкий голос Вальтера Сенье тогда до сих пор звенел в ушах.   
  
— Да, я в курсе, — согласился Максвелл. — И я это не одобряю. Но в конце концов, товар вполне безобиден, а барон поклялся больше не промышлять этим вне торгового пространства.   
— Безобиден? — хмыкнул садовник. — В мое время оружие не считалось безобидным.   
— О чем вы? — вновь изумился он. — Это же шкуры.   
  
Пожалуй, им стала известна не вся эта правда. По крайней мере, не та часть, о которой знал Бернар. И ему эта информация была нужна.   
  
— Вам не нужно притворяться, что вы ничего не знаете, — вздохнул садовник, потирая бровь, — как мне.   
— Но я...   
— Шкуры нужны только для транспортировки на дальнюю окраину. Да и кто бы стал перевозить их ящиками? Я стал невольным свидетелем одной из таких транзакций несколько месяцев назад. Знаю обо все, что происходит в моем саду. Господин взял с меня слово молчать, но какой теперь в этом смысл, раз все в курсе?  
— И... — Тревелиан рвано вдохнул. Кажется, дело было серьезнее, чем он полагал, — и с кем же проводилась та сделка?   
— С тевинтерцами, полагаю. Вы тогда еще не были в союзе, верно?   
  
Несколько месяцев назад. Учитывая, что в состоянии активно-пассивной вражды с венатори уже больше года, это было похоже на измену.   
  
— Вы лжете, — только и смог выдавить он. — Не знаю, зачем вам пятнать имя барона, но...   
— Вы все одинаковые, — горько сказал Бернар. — Вот только в моих словах больше правды.   
  
Инквизитор напрягся, когда тот встал со стула, проходясь к шкафу. Отодвинув несколько плошек, он вытянул графин с узким горлом. Перевернув его дном вверх, он стукнул его, и изнутри выпала свернутая в трубку бумага. Странно знакомая.   
  
— Где вы это нашли? — прошептал Максвелл, разворачивая протянутую ему торговую декларацию.  
  
Неудивительно, что он ее узнал. Она была идентичной тем, что они находили в вещах венатори. И наверняка была похожа на те, что нашли Вивьен и Бык. На ней стояло имя Сенье.   
  
— На заднем дворе, — пожал плечами садовник. — Мне было запрещено туда ходить, но я... я надеялся найти там следы Аннет и... я, право, не знаю, зачем сохранил ее. Это совсем не мое дело. Наверное... наверное, я хотел иметь гарантию.  
— Я могу себе это оставить? — осторожно спросил Тревелиан, чувствуя, как его начало подташнивать.   
  
Все оказалось правдой. И ведь очень удобно со стороны барона. Поторговать с противником, пока от этого можно получать выгоду, а потом переметнуться к союзникам за другими плюшками.   
  
— Пожалуйста. Теперь уже все равно.  
  
Инквизитор поднялся. Стало совсем нехорошо.   
  
— Мне нужно идти, — он медленно кивнул садовнику и повернулся к выходу.   
— Подождите.   
  
Он остановился почти у дверей, когда Бернар догнал его, держа в руках сверток. Он почти размотался, и его пальцы касались металла кубка. Он не светился.   
  
— Вы оставили, — видя его озадаченность, садовник нахмурился. — Все в порядке?   
— Да, — рассеянно пробормотал Максвелл. — Почти все.   
  
...  
  
Ничего не было в порядке. Барон Вальтер Сенье, до этого прикидывающийся малоприятным, но достаточно порядочным человеком, оказался хуже, чем о нем думала Кассандра, имевшая самое неважное о нем мнение. Хуже, чем он мог подумать.   
Даже если представить, что он и не собирался заключать союз с Инквизицией, торговые сделки, которые он проворачивал, были омерзительны. Снабжая оружием темных рыцарей Империи, он волей-неволей, но поспособствовал стольким смертям. Такое игнорировать было невозможно. Пусть он не был связан с убийством ребенка, его злодеяние было также несоизмеримо.   
Тревелиан раздумывал, стоит ли брать его под стражу сейчас или же ждать до завтра, финального дня, когда все выяснится. Если он не проявит толику терпения, то, возможно, призрачный шанс найти виновника в смерти Аннет окончательно растворится.   
Ее он с того раза не видел, но огромные темно-зеленые глаза так и возникали перед ним, стоило ему смежить веки. Что было делать. Он не знал. Нужно было хотя бы посоветоваться с товарищами. Тогда это будет не его решение. Инквизитор чувствовал себя малодушно, перекладывая часть ответственности со своих плеч, но понимал, что так жить дальше будет легче.   
_И, возможно, правильнее._  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, Максвелл подумал, что ему лучше будет избежать ужина. Ему плохо удавалось скрывать какие бы то ни было эмоции, что уж говорить о том захлестывающем негодовании, которое охватывало его при мыслях о бароне. Что будет при личной встрече? Он даже не представлял.   
  
Барон не был в курсе его решения.   
Заметив его из-за угла, он мгновенно окликнул его.   
  
Тревелиан закрыл глаза и медленно втянул воздух носом. Вместо ожидаемого спокойствия надушенный орлессианский кислород только раздразнил его пазухи.   
  
— Инквизитор, вы пропустили вечернюю трапезу, — сообщил он, приближаясь. — Мы только закончили.   
— Да, я... — мужчина кашлянул и отвернулся. — Я гулял по саду.   
— У меня хороший сад, верно?   
— Мм.   
  
Вальтер Сенье сложил руки, ожидая более развернутого ответа, но его не следовало. Тогда он решился самостоятельно задать течение случайной беседы.   
  
— Завтра ответственный день, — сказал он. — Союз, о котором мы столько раз говорили, наконец будет документально подтвержден и действителен.   
— О, да, — Максвелл укорил свои ноздри за то, что они так его выдали, раздуваясь от слова "союз".   
  
На его счастье барон читал мимику и жесты не лучше, чем он сам — трактаты на древне-тевинском. Благожелательно улыбнувшись, тот проигнорировал всю напряженность, которую испытывал Тревелиан. Он сложил перед собой пальцы.   
  
— Вы уже направляетесь в свои покои? — поинтересовался Вальтер Сенье.   
— Собирался.   
— О, тогда мне не хотелось бы вас отвлекать.  
  
Инквизитор заметил, что он смотрит на его сверток, с которым он по-прежнему не расстался. Это было бы слишком, но он подумал, чем демон не шутит.   
  
— Взял у вас кубок, — медленно сказал он, отворачивая лоскут ткани. — Хотел на ночь выпить воды.   
— У вас же есть свои в комнате, — припомнил барон, доверчиво протягивая к нему руки.  
— Куда-то делись.   
— А, ну раз так. Ничего, это столовый. Могли бы и не спрашивать.   
  
Максвелл его уже не слышал. Круглыми глазами он смотрел, как под пальцами Вальтера Сенье по металлу посуды расползается блеклое свечение. Словно вода, пробивающаяся в земляные трещины, оно разошлось по серебряным узорам.   
Оно моргнуло и угасло.   
Барон захлопал глазами.   
  
— Показалось, — пробормотал он, возвращая кубок.   
  
У Тревелиана заныло все лицо.


	12. Chapter 12

— Меня тошнит.  
  
Бык сонно зевнул. Он еще не ложился, а только сидел на постели, скрестив ноги, и ждал его. Инквизитор был не в том состоянии, чтобы умиляться этому.  
Приблизившись к окну, он положил руки на подоконник и глубоко вдохнул влажный воздух. За стеклом шумело. Могилы вновь наполнялись дождями.  
  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил кунари, осознавая серьезность его тона.  
  
По одной спустив ноги на пол, он поднялся и подошел сзади. Их отражения в слабо освещенной комнате темной смешанной тенью отразились на стекле.  
  
— Максвелл.  
  
Мужчина всегда чувствовал себя немного странно, когда Бык звал его по имени. Было в этом что-то откровенное и обезоруживающее. Он терял все силы, слыша тревогу и заботу в его голосе.  
  
— Это все он.  
— Что?  
— Барон. Он убил ее.  
  
Кунари стрельнул взглядом к кубку, отставленному на подоконник. Сейчас в нем вновь не было ничего обычного. Жестянка как жестянка.  
Бык понял, что все это было выяснено не без помощи магии, поэтому не стал расспрашивать. Он положил свою правую руку поверх его, левой гладя по плечу.  
  
— Ты что-то сделал?  
— Отрубил его сраную голову. И хер.  
  
Бровь кунари поднялась в неверии. Тревелиан вновь вздохнул.  
  
— Только подумал о том, чтобы сделать это. Представил. Во всех красках.  
— Ты ничего ему не сказал?  
— Нет.  
  
Инквизитор дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и двинулся к столу. Он так резко дернул застежку на пиджаке, что один из крючков повис на нитях. Стаскивая одежду, как сковыривая с себя слой грязи, он бросил ее не глядя на какой-то стул.  
  
— Хочу разобраться с этим завтра, — сообщил Максвелл, выплескивая на себя половину кувшина воды. — Когда приду в себя. Боюсь совершить что-нибудь неправильное на горячую голову.  
  
Вода словно шипела, попадая на него.  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Бык.  
  
Он вновь опустился на постель, рассматривая его. Тревелиан растирал тряпкой тело, смывая с себя грязь вместе с мыслями, так отчаянно, что его кожа пунцовела на глазах.  
  
— Ты еще не все знаешь, — задыхаясь, бросил он. — На нем не только смерть Аннет.  
  
Мужчина сглотнул, облизывая губы.  
И рассказал все, что знает.  
  
Кунари слушал его, не перебивая, не расспрашивая и не вставляя комментариев. Слушал, пока голос Инквизитора окончательно не охрип. Тот понял, что разлил всю воду на пол, и сокрушенно опустил голову, будто осознав, что упустил не только это.  
  
— Я верил ему, — прошептал он, опускаясь на корточки. — А он…  
  
Он считал, что это было его виной. Доверие не тем людям. Попущения в сторону аристократов.  
Максвелл вяло мотнул головой, когда Бык завернул его в простыню и поднял на руки. Он не сопротивлялся, позволив уложить себя в постель, только перевернулся на бок, прижимая колени к груди.  
  
— Никогда по-настоящему же, — попытался поднять его дух кунари. — Ты догадывался, что он редкостный говнюк. Я тебя знаю. У тебя интуиция.  
  
Его пальцы робко дотронулись до бледной щеки.  
  
— Я очень зол на себя.  
— Не смей.  
— Прости.  
  
Тревелиан закопал голову в простыню, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Сейчас я думаю, а не стоило ли его… взять под стражу прямо сейчас. Зачем я оставил это на завтра?  
— Чтобы дать себе время подумать.  
— Но… Теперь мне кажется, эти мысли меня прикончат.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Сколько еще грязи мы откопаем?  
— А ты надеешься на что-то еще?  
  
Инквизитор закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я не про… этот дом. Будут же другие. Всегда всплывает всякое дерьмо, стоит только копнуть. Одни мудаки ради наживы торгуют с врагами, другие держат в подвалах прикованных к полу эльфов. Кто-то насилует детей, а кто-то затапливает целые деревни под предлогом безопасности.  
— Ты сегодня много ругаешься.  
— У меня нет настроения быть приличным.  
— Не все в мире плохие.  
— Все.  
— Даже ты?  
— Я особенно, — он сглотнул. — С их стороны. Некоторые считают меня вероотступником. А это что-то похуже, чем убийство младенцев, в глазах Церкви.  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Даже тут. Ты помнишь, как прореагировал на нас Адриан.  
— Адриан ушлепок.  
— Пф.  
— Ты считаешь, что делаешь вещи, сравнимые с насилием и убийством невинных детей?  
— Барон наверняка думает, что делал что-то не столь плохое, сколь это.  
— Ты беспросветный болван.  
  
Тот ничего не ответил. Бык задумался. Максвелл, как всегда, все брал на свой счет. И сейчас. Раскрыв такой мерзкий гнойник, он не считал это победой. Лишь поводом усомниться в том, что и сам не такой.  
  
— Я тоже?  
— Что?  
— Я тоже плохой?  
  
Тревелиан замолчал.  
  
— Ты нет.  
— И почему же?  
— Потому что… потому… я не знаю.  
— Я же тоже вероотступник.  
— Это не то.  
— Почему? Потому, что Кун совсем не андрастианство в твоих глазах, да?  
— Мне нечего сказать.  
— А мне есть что.  
  
Кунари подтянул его к себе за простыню, не беря во внимание слабые попытки остаться на месте.  
  
— Я заставлю тебя выбросить всю эту дурь из головы, Максвелл.  
— Я не хочу.  
— Я не спрашиваю. Я говорю, что будет.  
  
Инквизитор притих.  
  
— Бык, прости, но… — он откинулся на подушку. — Я полчаса назад узнал, кто убийца маленькой невинной девочки. А два часа назад — что за спиной Инквизиции наш псевдосоюзник торгует оружием с венатори. Я не настроен.  
— Так взгляни на это, — подмяв его под себя, кунари навис сверху, — с другой стороны.  
  
Он наклонился, щекоча теплым дыханием его ухо.  
  
— Ты раскрыл убийство. И предательство. Благодаря тебе в мире станет на одного «плохого» человека меньше. И, возможно, прервав поставку оружия, ты сбережешь силы Инквизиции, оттесняющие врагов по эту сторону леса.  
— Может, тогда… когда это все закончится?  
— Нет.  
  
Бык дотронулся губами до уголка его челюсти рядом с ухом.  
  
— Потому что _это_ не награда. Потому что я знаю, что тебе нужно. И потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Мужчина рвано вдохнул сырой воздух. Легким стало больно.  
  
— Что?  
— Что есть разница.  
  
Он не мог не ослабить защиту, разрешая распутать простыню. Его тело, все еще малиново-розовое от трения жесткой тряпкой, покрылось мурашками. От прохлады и еще одного нескромного взгляда, разбирающего его на части.  
Пальцы прошлись по его руке от плеча до сгиба локтя, заставляя волосы встать в непритворном ожидании.  
  
— Между тем, что делают взрослые люди по обоюдному согласию. Осуждаемому лишь озабоченными разницей между религиями церковными червями в зависти и обычной нетерпимости.  
  
Его рука замерла над пахом Максвелла, и тот, к своему стыду, уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме последующего прикосновения, пылко желая его.  
  
— И тем, что совершается насильно. Уничтожает свет в душах. И жизнь.  
  
Мужчина смог спокойно выдохнуть впервые за все это время, стоило Быку наконец поцеловать его губы. Его поцелуй был похож на его слова. Сложный, всепроникающий, убеждающий. Солью в теплой воде в нем растворялось все волнение. Сердце словно становилось больше, напитываясь желанными ему эмоциями — нежностью, любовью. Кровь несла к нему страсть, порожденную первыми прикосновениями, и оно раскачивало ее по всем конечностям.  
И он верил.  
  
Раскинув конечности в стороны, Тревелиан зажмурился. Концентрация только на тактильных ощущениях делала близость громче. Намного громче. Как полный голос по сравнению с шепотом.  
Поцелуй проникал в него, как металл в мягкую плоть. Разворачивал все внутри, ломал и строил свои порядки. Будоражил кровь, но не заставлял ее покинуть тело, а наоборот — собраться в одной точке.  
Большой палец обежал головку его члена, вынуждая приподнимать бедра и елозить по простыне.  
Поясница выгнулась дугой от нетерпеливой резкости. Вся ладонь обернулась вокруг него и сжала.  
  
— Это же не то же самое, что и держать рабов в подвале? — с насмешкой спросил кунари, двигая рукой.  
  
Инквизитор замотал головой, волосы на затылке совсем спутались.  
  
— И почему же? Потому что это приносит удовольствие?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Потому что мы… взрослые.  
— И?  
— И не причиняем никому вреда.  
— Ммм.  
— И делаем это по согласию.  
— Запомнил, молодец.  
  
Мужчина шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Ты не плохой.  
  
Он распахнул глаза в надежде на новый поцелуй как поощрение за то, что избавился — или начал избавляться — от своего зазорного страха. Но Бык лишь был над ним, опираясь на одну руку, и гладил медленно, но в одном темпе. Довольная усмешка на губах. Ууу. Мерзавец.  
Пытаясь не уйти из-под его ласки, Максвелл обнял его и начал целовать сам. Щеки, губы, нос, подбородок. Все, что оказывалось доступно. Кунари жмурился и старался, чтобы чаще всего ему попадался все же рот.  
Тревелиан согнул колено, и тот по-собачьи потерся о него, захватывая бедрами и убеждая в своем желании. И это несло успокоение. И волнение, волнение, волнение.  
Увидев, куда тот смотрит, Бык наклонил голову ближе.  
Мужчина приподнялся и поцеловал его в рог. Сколь бы привычным и обыкновенным он для него ни стал, он все равно был чем-то диковинным. Экзотичным. Тем, чего хотелось касаться постоянно.  
Бык замер, переставая трогать его, стоило его языку скользнуть по основанию рога — от твердого тела к мягкой теплой коже, живой и реагирующей. И ему на мгновения захотелось перестать гладить его, только обнять, прижать к себе, покусать за волосы, сказать что-нибудь. Он думал об этом, а потом Инквизитор лизнул его в нос и откинулся назад. Он определенно был теперь только с ним. Только в этой постели.  
  
Кунари посчитал себя глупым и чересчур наивным за свои измышления, но все же он подумал, что если все, что творилось в его жизни, вело к этому — рядом с ним был маленький забавный человек, который смотрел на него, как на целый мир, — то это того стоило. Каждый шрам, каждая отсутствующая часть тела. Все стежки полотна прошлого, которое прошло, но которое стоило своего существования хотя бы потому, что на его основании зародилось это. Все это.  
  
Это не могло быть ничем плохим.  
  
Максвелл порывисто вдохнул и развел руки в стороны, открываясь перед ним целиком. Открывая доступ к сердцу. Сердцу как органу под тонкой человеческой кожей в клетке из ребер и как мягкому существу, вздрагивающему от смятения чувств, но слушающемуся их.  
Играя и обнадеживая, Бык спустился по его грудине, к линии пресса и ниже. Поцеловал в бок, где все ощущения казались дрожащей щекоткой, над пупком, дюймом ниже него и вернулся. Его рот остановился сверху, едва задевая темную шерстку. Сдвинув до конца его крайнюю плоть, кунари усмехнулся. Обнажившуюся кожу обожгло от его дыхания, а мысли — от того, что могло последовать от такой близости его рта — мужчина заерзал и тихо всхлипнул. Он почти слышал мысли Тревелиана: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
Интересно, почувствовал ли он, как Бык улыбнулся?  
  
— Переворачивайся.  
  
Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не засмеяться от того, как тот дернулся — то ли оскорбленный за нереализовавшиеся ожидания, то ли взволнованный ворохом новых.  
Мужчина спрятал лицо между подушек, ложась перед ним на живот. На фоне его приподнятых напряженных лопаток и широких плеч узкий таз смотрелся до невозможности трогательно. Кожа прошлась дрожью, вздымая сотни мурашек, — кунари уткнулся носом в его копчик. Там он весь пах маслом, которое добавляли в воду, чистыми простынями, собой.  
Под влажным прикосновением Максвелл замер и задержал дыхание. Но Бык не дал ему просто лежать и похлопал по бедру, вынуждая подняться на четвереньки. Спрятав горячее нетерпеливое постанывание в подушку, Тревелиан замычал и покраснел. Робость, открытость, подчинение. Вся его сущность вместе с ним покорно опустила голову и отдалась чужим рукам.  
Его кожа горела багрянцем, и справиться с этим было невозможно. Бык ощущал, как заражается его первобытным жаром, как желание делать все, что угодно, перетекает в него через кончики пальцев, которыми он сжимал мягкое тело, кружил по бедрам и пояснице, пока не немели подушечки. Он вел языком вокруг и вглубь него, чувствуя себя таким пьяным, пьяным Максвеллом. Веко опускалось, а мироощущения ограничивались скромным набором — тихое поскуливание, запах и вкус горячей кожи.  
  
Пекло внутри становилось нестерпимым. Оно не щадило, лишь вновь и вновь выпивая его дыхание до дна. Мужчина вынужденно перевернул голову на бок, пытаясь унять пожар в себе глотками свежего воздуха. Слюна кунари казалась новой порцией легковоспламеняющегося горючего; затекая внутрь, она заводила его, как механизм, и он не знал, можно ли быть еще более возбужденным, чем сейчас.  
  
Закончив терпеливо исследовать его, Бык ненадолго пропал, но Инквизитор решил не оборачиваться. Он представил, как тот снимает штаны, и от этого зуд на всей коже зажужжал, как рой насекомых.  
Он устроился сзади на коленях, и Максвелл понял, что не ошибся — он больше не чувствовал чужеродную ткань, только обнаженное тело и новые запахи.  
  
— Это то масло для рук?  
— Я не собираюсь использовать его для рук. Так что это скорее масло для задницы.  
  
Масло для задницы пахло зелеными травами, мелиссой, легкостью и Орлеем. Пальцы в нем показались изнутри прохладнее, чем были. Но зато они были все такими же нужно скользкими.  
Он почувствовал, как они разошлись в стороны, освобождая в нем место, и перестал дышать. Нужно было больше.  
  
К этой нужде он привык так же, как и ко всему прочему. Здоровенному рогатому парню рядом. Вкусу его шеи и тому, как он пах по утрам, до того, как вспотеть в поле. К слову, тот запах тоже всегда был с ним. Острый, горячий, знойный. Он погружал в себя и крал разум. Въелся в кожу и мозг так глубоко. Куда глубже, чем просто. Пальцы.  
Тревелиан вздохнул и опустил голову, чтобы смотреть снизу, что там за ним происходит. Как Бык размещается, устанавливая свое колено между его, примеряется, как бы взять его за бедра, чтобы не оставить синяков. Он жалел, что не видел его лица, но этот плод и без того был слишком сладок.  
  
Все сжалось в болезненном предвкушении, когда мужчина почувствовал, как чужой член мокро уперся в него сзади, но дальше не шел.  
Жар внутри заметался бесконтрольными вихрями от топящей его похоти и святой необходимости ощутить, как он целиком войдет внутрь, задышит так резко и пылко, что захочется, чтобы сердце перестало биться, лишь бы слушать, сожмет его тело так крепко…  
От нетерпения Инквизитор засучил ногами. А кунари все не торопился, почему он не торопился?  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь? — вдруг спросил тот сзади, не скрывая насмешку в голосе.  
— Бык, перестань.  
— Я могу и перестать, ты знаешь.  
  
Мужчина негодующе завыл, опускаясь на локти. Было ли это осознанно, но вид его прогнувшегося в спине заставил позабыть обо всех коварных помыслах.  
Максвелл заскреб матрац и зажмурился так сильно, что заболели глаза. Только когда член оказался в нем на треть — тот минимум, что он приемлел, — он выдохнул и улыбнулся в простыню.  
  
— Наконец-то, — выдохнул он, и кунари засмеялся.  
  
Растягивая каждый толчок до сладостной муки, делая их медленными до непозволительного, он почти убивал его. Сдерживал пламя, рвущееся наружу, держал его под контролем. Тревелиан пытался действовать сам, но каждое его движение встречалось крепкой рукой. У него кружилась голова от собственной беспомощности, когда Бык поднимал его бедра и натягивал на себя, не давая ему ни унции свободы. И это было великолепно.  
  
— О чем теперь ты думаешь, босс? — задыхаясь, спросил он.  
  
Он часто спрашивал об этом. Словно видя его поверхность, но желая оказаться и внутри. В черепной коробке.  
И его психология работала, как и всегда. Все мысли были здесь, в постели. Сползали каплями пота по пояснице в ложбинку между ягодиц кунари, вставали вместе с волосами на голенях, горячо трущихся друг о друга, пересыхали слюной на кончиках зубов, сжимающихся в попытках сдержать стоны.  
Бык погладил его по спине и подтянул за локти. Целовал вдоль позвоночника, пока он поднимался, уткнулся лицом в вихры мокрых волос на затылке. Развернул голову и, согнувшись, нашел его рот, порабощая разум новыми поцелуями.  
  
— О чем? — шепнул он второй раз ему в губы.  
  
Слабого мычания ему было недостаточно. Пальцы ввернулись в темные локоны, оттягивая на себя. Было больно, но терпимо.  
  
— О чем?  
— О тебе.  
— О том, как я тебя трахаю?  
— О том… — Инквизитор закрыл глаза, ловя в потоке чувств нужные слова, — как ты дышишь. И двигаешься. О том, как мокреет твоя грудь. И…  
— И?  
— И под коленками.  
— О том, как я тебя трахаю, — подвел тот итог.  
— Да.  
  
Удовлетворенно фыркнув, кунари позволил ему вернуться в прежнюю позицию с той лишь разницей, что теперь он мог опираться на руки целиком. И двигаться сам. Подаваться назад за утекающим удовольствием, заполняющим его нутро и голову. Быть вместе с ним.  
  
— Погладь себя.  
  
Указание мужчина поймал с радостью. Собственный член почти впрыгнул в пальцы. Упущенная капля смазки соскользнула на простыню, расползаясь темным пятном на мягкой ткани.  
  
— Ты такой…  
  
Хриплый голос Быка сзади звучал так, будто он говорил через мешок корнеплодов. Пожалуй, Максвелл излишне забылся.  
  
— Сознательный.  
  
Не слишком подходящее для момента замечание показалось трогательным. Уютным. И очень искренним.  
  
— Я больше не могу, — слабо пробормотал Тревелиан, теряя связь с цветом реальности.  
— Подожди меня.  
  
Под веками было темно, красно и дурно. Как и в голове, как и в кончиках пальцев. Стена и часть покрывала перед глазами дрожали, отплывая все дальше. Он потянул за ними руку, которой опирался, ловя, как недостижимую звезду, и рухнул сам. Его не останавливали, и он мог выбрать ту скорость, которую хотел для скорейшего финала.  
Мир остался существовать лишь фрагментами. В один из них входила подушка и его рука, во второй член Быка, двигающийся внутри. Ему показалось, он чувствует, как тот увеличивается, хотя это скорее было лишь игрой воображения.  
  
Это было что-то такое на двоих, что запутало их. Не оставило никого, кто мог бы контролировать. Руки кунари сжали его, как тряпичную куклу, так же крепко, как и путы мышц внутри. Напряжение в телах дрогнуло и отпустило. Дурманящая слабость гостеприимно погрузила их в свои объятия, топя в себе, как в вязком киселе.  
Фыркая, Бык смотал его, обнимая за живот, и жарко выдохнул куда-то в шею.  
  
— Поймал тебя, — шепнул он, обхватывая теснее.  
  
В шепоте слышалась улыбка. Чувствуя ее, Инквизитор не смог не засмеяться в ответ.  
  
— Я поддался.  
  
Пульс отдавался во всем теле гулко, как тяжелый кулак пьяного мужа, вернувшегося поздно ночью и колотящегося в запертые женой двери. А влаги вокруг было так много, что простыни под ними мгновенно стали сырыми.  
Перекатившись на более сухую половину постели, кунари все не отпускал. Его член выскользнул из Максвелла, прополз по его бедру и совсем исчез с его тела.  
Тревелиан перебрался на грудь Быка и счастливо выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Люблю этим заниматься.  
  
Кунари захохотал и взъерошил его и без того торчащие дыбом волосы.  
Он обнимал его, пока, разморенный, не уснул. Воцарилась абсолютная тишина, не считая его сопения, еще не переросшего в храп.  
В темноте догорали свечи на жирандолях. И только Инквизитор не мог заставить себя закрыть глаз. Минуты блаженного бездумья прошли, оставив его наедине с беспокойством.  
Что-то ему не нравилось. Что-то ему очень не нравилось. Он не думал, что это конец.


	13. Chapter 13

Загородив дверь, Бык скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. Кассандра зарычала, стуча кулаками по своим бедрам, но поняла, что ее выпускать он не собирается и направила весь свой гнев на походку, которой двинулась в сторону окна.  
Она знала, что это кто-то сделал. Убил девочку. Кто-то из них. Более того, она была права, подозревая проклятого барона. Но ни один из этих аргументов не ослаблял злость в ней, переполняющую, как молоко вымя коровы, вернувшейся с пастбища. Чуть тронешь, и оно с готовностью брызнет во все стороны.  
Женщина задумалась, была бы она так сердита, если бы убийцей оказался, к примеру, садовник Бернар. Возможно, нет. Она бы даже испытала некоторое разочарование. Но сейчас в ней не осталось ничего, кроме раздражения.  
  
Она стрельнула глазами в Вивьен, рассматривающую себя в зеркальной полоске у одного из шкафов. Чародейка только пожала плечами. Она не делала ставки и не считала себя виноватой в том, что порекомендовала Вальтера Сенье Инквизитору. В действительности вряд ли ее можно было в этом обвинить. Но Искательница была зла настолько, что готова была делиться этим со всеми, кто попался бы под горячую руку.  
  
Максвелл закончил собираться и вошел в комнату через вторую дверь. Этот костюм был немного более вычурным, нежели тот, в котором он прибыл, и удобен был ничуть не больше. Мужчина представил, что плечи принадлежат не ему, лишь бы не обращать внимание на тяжесть расшитых эполет.  
  
Кассандра посмотрела на него так, словно была готова зацепиться за любое слово, чтобы вновь вступить в диалог и излиться тирадами. Ему не очень хотелось бросать ей эту кость, но делать было нечего.  
  
— Думаю, мы уже опаздываем, — выдавил он.  
— Не могу понять, почему было не арестовать его, как только ты все выяснил, — заскрипела зубами Искательница. — Как ты мог держать себя в руках, узнав, что кровь малышки на его руках? Я бы...  
— Мы опаздываем, — перебил ее кунари и наконец отошел от двери, подбирая с комода их кубок.  
  
В ткани тот больше не нуждался. Вряд ли кто-нибудь бы пристал с расспросами, что они ходят с ним посреди торжественного приема.  
По изначальной задумке он и должен был стать вечером, когда они с бароном окончательно подпишут все бумаги, чем подтвердят свое сотрудничество. Тот до сих пор так и думал. В своих же мыслях Тревелиан высокопарно назвал его "обличительный вечер".  
Краем глаза мужчина глянул в зеркало, около которого ошивалась Вивьен. Его волосы были идеально уложены, костюм блистал, а лицо было спокойно, как кочан капусты. Ничто не выдавало того раздражения, которое ему, в отличие от Кассандры, уже удалось взять под контроль.  
  
Бык толкнул створчатые двери и кивнул в сторону выхода. Искательница устремилась туда первой. Ее руки все еще были сжаты в кулаки, а сапоги так громко стучали по плитам, что сошли бы за ритм для военного марша. Следом двинулась Вивьен, парадная и строгая, ни дать ни взять — перчатка от праздничного мундира.  
Инквизитор посмотрел вслед уже покинувшим помещение женщинам и внезапно занервничал. Чувствуя его волнение, кунари подошел сзади, кладя руки на плечи.  
  
— Чего такой хмурый? — спросил он. — Попа болит?  
  
Максвелл цыкнул, вскидывая на него гневный взгляд. Его легко было переключить.  
  
— Нет, — возмущенно ответил он и рассмеялся. — Я даже забыл, что хотел сказать.  
— О, тебе лучше не забывать. На всякий случай напомню. Надо сказать: барон, вы арестованы. И все.  
  
Гостей было приглашено достаточно, Тревелиан не думал, что Вальтер Сенье решится оказать сопротивление. Но чем демоны не шутили? Надо быть готовыми к тому, что придется противостоять его страже с голыми руками. Им повезло, что с ними была Вивьен, никогда не нуждавшаяся в особых приспособлениях для своей магии. Не смотря на то, что ей по большому счету не было никакого дела до мелких козней вроде той же торговли с венатори, он был сильно благодарен ей за то, что она оказала такую помощь в поимке убийцы.  
Бык снова отставил кубок на комод и притянул его ближе.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — медленно сказал он, проводя пальцами по краю его челюсти. — Виновные будут наказаны. Ты об этом мечтал, нет?  
— Да.  
  
Презрительное фырканье с другой стороны комнаты заставило их обернуться. Адриан, готовящийся к приему, очевидно, даже дольше них, прибывал из этого крыла особняка последним. Еще. Должно быть, чтобы привести в порядок такие длинные волосы, как у него, нужно было не пять минут. Инквизитор и со своим пробором мог провозиться добрых полчаса.  
Он ничего не сказал, проходя мимо. Видимо, отец был особенно убедителен, уговаривая его помалкивать, чтобы не испортить все в последний день. К сожалению, им это уже не помогало.  
  
— Чепуха, — только и буркнул он.  
  
Провоцируя его, кунари обнял Максвелла за плечо, отводя с прохода.  
Адриан посмотрел в другую сторону, чтобы не разразиться какими-нибудь новыми замечаниями. Его взгляд упал на кубок прямо рядом с ними.  
  
— Глупые слуги.  
  
Бык с Тревелианом с тревогой переглянулись — еще не хватало, чтобы он унес его с собой, посчитав, что тот не дошел до зала, где будет проходить торжество. Мужчина почти решился отвлечь его какой-нибудь фразой, которую нельзя игнорировать, но было поздно.  
Пальцы старшего сына Сенье легли на металл посуды. Инквизитор побелел.  
  
Узор вновь засветился.  
  
— Что за... — Адриан покрутил его в руках и посмотрел на них. — Это вы его зачаровали? В этом доме не место трюкам.  
— Да, мы... — лицо Максвелла скривилось от разбирающих его эмоций. — Нам надо было...  
  
Пробормотав "когда уже это кончится", сын барона брезгливо отставил кубок в сторону и тряхнул кистью, словно сбрасывая с нее следы магии. Гордо вздернув нос, он вновь удалился. Ожидать или подгонять их он не стал.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — только и смог сказать кунари, когда Тревелиан взглянул на него.  
— Почему... — мужчина запустил руку в свои уложенные волосы, — почему магия вновь сработала?  
— Убийца был не один? — хмуро предположил тот.  
  
Инквизитор не знал, что это доказывало. Причастность и второго представителя семьи? Или же наоборот, опровергало все их доказательства. Был ли виноват Адриан, деталь гребня которого застряла в волосах убитой Аннет, или Вальтер Сенье, ведший предательскую торговлю за их спинами? Или вообще садовник, которого так быстро отмели?  
  
— Ненадежная магия, — проворчал Бык, щелчком пальца сдвигая кубок на другой край комода. — Никогда нельзя положиться.  
  
Все догадки и версии, которые они строили, могли оказаться ложью. Было действительно глупо полагаться лишь на какое-то заклинание, пусть и помогавшее столько раз с неживыми предметами. Вдруг Вивьен уловила след вовсе не органики, а какой-нибудь ткани или еще чего-нибудь, что могло связывать всех троих? Он не знал.  
  
— Надо спешить туда, пока Кассандра не пришибла барона до ареста, — серьезно сказал он.  
  
И они поспешили.  
  
...  
  
Искательницу видно не было, зато мадам де Фер обнаружилась почти сразу. Как и всегда, ее обступил кружок внимающих ей новых и старых знакомых. Она с готовностью рассказывала о делах, творящихся в Инквизиции, уделяя много внимания залам Скайхолда, вместительным достаточно для небывалых приемов, и меньше — важным стратегическим деталям. Впрочем, контингент ее слушателей был как раз таким, что считают залы значимее военных преимуществ.  
Отправив Быка объяснить ей их нынешнее положение, Максвелл огляделся в поисках Кассандры. Нужно было успеть ее найти и что-то придумать до того, как барон начнет свою речь, посвященную их союзу.  
  
Гости в разноцветном вращались, как юлы. Кажется, это даже не был танец, они просто порхали туда-сюда, созданные для того, чтобы его отвлекать. И без того подавленный Инквизитор моргал, пытаясь углядеть женщину в строгом костюме.  
Ему несколько раз предложили вино, единожды даже какой-то сироп в маленьких рюмках. Он пах чистой отравой.  
Когда мужчина подумал, что его попытки найти Искательницу тщетны, он заприметил ее в одном из углов позади барона, хвастающего перед кем-то своими дружескими отношениями с главой Инквизиции.  
Вывести ее было той еще задачей. В шуме она не слышала его объяснений, а говорить громче он не мог. Спас положение вернувшийся Бык. Раскатистым голосом он перекрыл гам толпы и музыку.  
  
— Кас, лучше отсюда отойти, вон тот прыщ положил на тебя глаз.  
— Создатель!  
  
Тот прыщ, случайно бросивший на нее пару-тройку взглядов, залился краской. Кожа его лица под маской побагровела, и он поспешил отойти. Однако Кассандра, и не глянув туда, уже решила сместиться. Они довели ее до коридора, где их ожидала Вивьен. Стоило дверям притвориться, гул голосов и мелодии стихли.  
  
— Зачем вы меня сюда притащили? — начала подозревать Искательница.  
  
Объяснения вышли неловкими. В конце концов, они и сами мало знали.  
  
— Магия, — процедила Кассандра сквозь зубы. — Выходит, это все было просто трюком? Никакой уверенности? Кубок светился просто так? Заклятие не сработало?  
— Я бы тебя попросила, милочка, — мадам де Фер прищурилась, как разозленная кошка. Она никому не позволяла усомняться в своем колдовстве. — Мое заклинание работает, и это факт.  
— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что они... — она сглотнула, — делали это вдвоем?  
  
Она замолчала и поморщилась. Тряхнув головой, женщина попыталась выбросить из мыслей родившиеся там образы.  
Чародейка сложила руки на груди и прищурилась.  
  
— Заклинание работает, — повторила она, — но, возможно, иначе, нежели мы планировали.  
— О, и как же? — со скепсисом воскликнула Кассандра. — Выдает всех, в чьих головах греховные мысли? Всех, кто живет в этом доме? Всех, кто...  
— Кас, уймись, — попросил Бык. — Мадам знает, в чем дело.  
  
Женщина злобно посмотрела на кунари, но ничего не ответила.  
  
— Полагаю, оно действует на кровь, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Вивьен.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Максвелл.  
— Что поиск по органике работает иначе. Я поймала информацию о крови, а она у родственников схожая. Ничего удивительного, что заклинание реагирует на всех с похожим химическим составом.  
— И что это значит? — на сей раз поинтересовалась Кассандра.  
— Что убийца все равно один из них.  
— Но теперь мы не знаем, кто именно, а времени не осталось!  
— Может быть, я попытаюсь доработать заклятие, — задумчиво сказала чародейка, поглаживая себя по подбородку.  
— Как?  
  
Мадам де Фер улыбнулась.  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
— Ну хорошо, — Тревелиан сцепил руки вместе. — Что нам для этого необходимо? Вновь достать то... вещество мы не сможем. Теперь одежда сожжена.  
— Может, мне понадобится их кровь, — повела плечами женщина. — Пока не знаю. Где вы оставили кубок?  
— Ммм.  
  
Бык огляделся. На комоде, на котором он стоял, его совершенно точно не было.  
  
— Плохо, — оповестил он о своем открытии. — Кажется, его сперли.  
— Кто?  
— Кто угодно. Например, слуги. Кто-нибудь мог счесть, что это кубок кого-то из гостей. Помыл его и вновь вынес в зал.  
— У нас проблемы, — покачал головой Инквизитор.  
— У нас всегда проблемы, — вздохнула Кассандра. — Но как мы с ними справимся теперь?  
— Как обычно, — ободрил их кунари. — Будем импровизировать.  
  
Дребезжащий звон дал понять — время кончилось, пора было идти в зал. Барон собирался произносить речь.  
  
...  
  
Предвкушение событий, над которыми у них не было контроля, холодило все внутри. Максвелл вошел в зал первым и сглотнул неловко — все взгляды были направлены на него. Он смотрел в толпу, но видел только маски и яркие ткани. Им улыбаться было сложно, но он все же выжал из себя более-менее благожелательный оскал.  
  
— Кажется, я вижу кубок, — шепнула идущая за ним Кассандра, кивая в сторону.  
  
Одна из немногих не отвлекшихся от бесед женщина продолжала разговаривать с кем-то, сухой ручкой сжимая ножку посудины, в которой плескалось ее вино.  
  
— Ага, и я тоже, — Бык махнул в другую сторону. — Они все одинаковые. На всех подносах.  
— О, Создатель, — Искательница сглотнула и покачала головой.  
  
Она втянула шею в плечи, чтобы стать как можно незаметнее, но это плохо удавалось. Все смотрели на них, на нее. Им сейчас не помешало бы немного удачи.  
Если не удастся как-нибудь выяснить правду до конца речи барона, Тревелиану придется подписать договор, ради которого и была затеяна вся эта поездка. Женщину брал озноб отвращения, когда она представляла, что им придется стать союзниками с Сенье, один из которых грязный убийца. Ей даже приходила мысль нарушить переговоры каким-нибудь кустарным способом, но это стало бы скандалом — тем, к чему Инквизиция стремилась менее всего.  
Пожалуй, удачи будет маловато. Им нужно чудо.  
  
— Инквизитор, — барон сделал жест рукой, и подманивая его к себе, и просто обращая внимание толпы на него, будто его без того было недостаточно. — Мой добрый друг и теперь официально — союзник.  
  
Живот Максвелла скрутило от волнения — все внутренности похолодели и подрагивали, как молочно-белые желе на тех длинных подносах. Он представлял их такими же бесцветными.  
  
— Пока еще нет, барон, — предупредительно заметил он.  
— Да, осталось только подписать бумаги, но это простая формальность...  
— Не думаю.  
  
Вальтер Сенье рассмеялся, стараясь разрядить атмосферу, но Тревелиан даже не улыбнулся. Гости были в замешательстве. Часть из них, смотрящая на хозяина торжества, поддержала его веселье, часть, все еще рассматривающая Инквизитора, начали переглядываться.  
Даже Кассандра оказалась в растерянности, что с ней случалось в последний раз много лет назад. Плана не было. Никакого. Она не знала, как реагировать.  
  
— Начинается, — тихо шепнул Бык.  
  
Максвелл смотрел прямо, за плечо барона, где гости обступили стол с закусками. Опираясь на край столешницы лопатками, Аннет пыталась коснуться скатерти, но ее прозрачные руки то и дело проскальзывали внутрь. Она сама стала такой невесомой и аморфной, что он видел только белый контур и белки глаз, все еще смотрящих с надеждой. Что бы он ни делал, это нужно было делать.  
  
— Позвольте, — тихо начал барон, пытаясь вернуться к позитивному, как он надеялся, началу беседы, — я полагал, мы успели все обсудить днями ранее, а сейчас в торжественной атмосфере...  
— Но это все было до того, как выяснились особые обстоятельства.  
— Какие обстоятельства? — Вальтер Сенье несколько раз моргнул, будто в глаз его попала назойливая соринка.  
— Убийство, — прохрипела Искательница с чуть большим акцентом, чем тот, что ей пристал.  
  
Рой гостей зажужжал разворошенным ульем. Микаэль у стола с закусками недоуменно приподнял брови.  
  
— Не понимаю, — моргнул барон. — О каком убийстве речь?  
— Вы так часто находите у себя по кладовым изувеченные детские тела? — Тревелиан старался не смотреть на оппонента, боясь потерять лицо. Его взгляд вместо этого не отрывался от глаз девочки-привидения. Она слушала его, затаив дыхание, понимая, к чему он ведет.  
  
И барон действительно задумался, будто это не было для него в новинку. Он потер рот ладонью, поднимая блестящие в тревоге глаза к потолку с лепниной. На этот раз тот не казался таким уж красивым.  
  
— Мне казалось, этот вопрос мы закрыли, — мужчина повернулся к своим гостям, пытаясь как-то оправдаться за информацию, которую они получили так некстати. — Это правда.  
  
Кто-то в толпе ахнул.  
  
— Инквизитор обнаружил в границах моего особняка ребенка... Возможно, он скончался от болезни или...  
— Ее убили.  
  
Глаза Аннет заблестели темными изумрудами в жемчужном ореоле ее свечения. Максвелл не мог перестать на нее смотреть.  
  
— И сделал это один из вас.  
— Из нас? — истерично спросил мужчина в фиолетовом, стоящий в первом ряду.  
  
Бык сзади протяжно хмыкнул.  
  
— Из вас, — повторил Тревелиан, коротко взглянув на Адриана.  
  
Мужчина подавился тем, что на тот момент жевал. Его лицо побагровело.  
  
— Отец, как ты можешь терпеть подобные оскорбления под крышей своего дома? — громко возмутился он.  
  
Глаза барона буравили Инквизитора так, будто нашли в нем залежи полезных ископаемых. Он дышал взволнованно и сердито, как бронто, забредший в тупик слишком узкого туннеля, но говорить не решался, не зная, что и сказать.  
  
— Если вы пытаетесь пошутить... если вы шутите, — медленно проговорил он, — мы шутку оценили. Но не думаю, что стоит дальше говорить об этом.  
— Я не шучу.  
  
Внутри Максвелла все тряслось, словно внутрь него залетел порыв холодного ветра. Он заложил руки за спину, поворачиваясь к барону боком, к гостям — лицом.  
  
— Вы, полагаю, не знаете, о чем речь, — начал он, наблюдая краем глаза за Вальтером и Адрианом Сенье, — не далее, чем два дня назад мы с моими спутниками обнаружили растерзанное тело маленькой девочки. Она была дочерью служанки, которая работала тут месяцы назад.  
  
Бык понял, в чем примерно состоял его план. Такие слова сложно выдержать, когда тебе говорят их в лицо. Особенно, если говорят о тебе. Особенно при таком количестве посторонних. Кто-то из них должен был выдать себя, раз магия не сработала.  
Очевидно, Тревелиан полагался на него. Только его зоркий глаз был способен заметить то, на что не обратила бы внимание горячная Кассандра и расчетливая Вивьен. Что ушло бы от самого Инквизитора, стремящегося спрятать все свои догадки внутри. Что пряталось под масками, закрывающими лица, но не глаза.  
  
— И она была не просто убита.  
  
По мере того, как он говорил, гости роптали все громче. Кожа щек барона стала такой же красной, как и его маска. Он осознавал, что не сможет заставить слова стихнуть, и от этого отдавался гневу или же боялся чего-то другого?  
Губы Адриана белели и чуть заметно шевелились. Раздражение уже не держалось внутри.  
Даже Микаэль был растерян. Он смотрел то на брата, то на отца, словно подозревая всех сразу. Как и они поначалу.  
  
— Это омерзительно! — звонко воскликнула дама в голубом.  
  
Кунари смотрел и не мог понять, и это его безумно злило. Эти проклятые маски, эти проклятые лица. Он чувствовал, слова Максвелла подходят к концу, а ответа нет.  
И тут он заметил струйку пота, стекающую из-под маски. Она прошлась по бледной щеке и помутнела от пудры. Вот оно.  
  
Адриан гневно пнул ножку стола, проходя мимо.  
  
— Вы нанесли страшное оскорбление этому дому в ответ на гостеприимство, — рявкнул он, и отец впервые не остановил его.  
  
Тревелиан уже собрался шагнуть в его сторону, но рука Быка на плече остановила его.  
  
— Это он, — только и сказал тот.  
  
В зале повисла тишина.  
Только один выдохнул с облегчением. Он взял в руки кубок со свеженалитым вином, надеясь сделать глоток и промочить пересохшее горло.  
И это было то чудо. То волшебное совпадение, возможное только в том мире, где существует магия, а теория вероятности не дает сбоя.  
  
Узор на металле кубка расцвел ярким молочным светом, захватывая руку. Теперь он не был похож на блеклое свечение, он был похож на звезду, комету, тянущуюся длинным хвостом в сумрачное пространство.  
Заслоняя глаза, мужчина задел хрупкую лисью маску. Она слетела с лица с готовностью, будто больше не в силах сдерживать ложь.  
  
Никто не мог ничего понять. Все молча смотрели и переглядывались, пытаясь понять, что это значит.  
Барон отступил на шаг назад, будто пытаясь слиться с толпой, утонуть в пестром ряду.  
Рука на кубке разжалась, и пространство вновь заволокла тьма.


	14. Chapter 14

Кассандра прижала руку к шее. Это было совсем не то, чего она ожидала. И даже наоборот, кардинально противоположно всем ее чаяниям.   
  
— Не показалось, — пробормотал Вальтер Сенье.   
  
Красное вино из кубка взметнулось темным фонтаном, оседая на брюках и юбках стоящих вокруг.   
  
— Что это... что это за, — шептал себе под нос Микаэль, отходя от лужи. — Не понимаю.   
— Это он, ублюдок, — прошипела Кассандра. — Он убийца.   
  
Младший Сенье побелел, как полотно. Он осмотрелся, словно надеясь встретить во взглядах такое же непонимание, возможно, сочувствие, озадаченность. Но холодные глаза сквозь маски смотрели на него с ненавистью. Впиваясь, что те клинки. Толпа. Им рассказали сказку, они послушно развесили уши. Как он это все ненавидел.  
  
— Чушь! — воскликнул он чересчур нервно.   
  
Он хотел оскорбленно пройти к выходу, но Бык, перегородивший ему путь, не позволил уйти с места действия так скоро.   
  
— Я бы не торопился, — посоветовал он, хватая Микаэля за шкирку.   
  
Мужчина попытался вывернуться, руша разгневанные удары на предплечье кунари, но тот даже не сморщился.   
  
— Не так просто, — шепнул он, — как с маленькой девочкой, да?   
  
Младший Сенье зачарованно поник.   
  
И все стало на свои места, как наконец собранные детали мозаики.   
Последний кого они подозревали, вежливый и тихий Микаэль. Его скрытность не дали распознать в нем склонность к извращениям, куда более худшим, чем те, к которым было пристрастно его окружение.  
И снова эти обрывки фраз, не дававшие Инквизитору покоя. Адриан действительно волновался о том, что Микаэль что-то взял в его комнате. Если бы он знал, в какой момент его гребень окажется в руках брата. Конечно, у младшего, как и у прочих обитателей особняка, был доступ ко всем помещениям. И к тому, где взять чужую вещь, и к тому, где можно скрыть тело. И к библиотеке, куда можно попасть ночью, и к саду, куда подбросить туфлю.   
И только он расслабился, когда они указали на другого.   
  
Вивьен торжествовала. Ее магия работала без сбоев.   
  
— Микаэль? — пораженно спросил его отец. — Ты... это же не может быть правдой. Так?   
  
Его голос осип, словно он разом осушил бутыль ледяной воды.   
  
— Микаэль? — повторил он. — Почему ты... Это ложь, так?  
— Конечно, это ложь! — резко бросил младший Сенье, вновь дергаясь в надежде вырвать шиворот из руки Быка. — Как ты можешь верить... этому вздору. Этим людям.   
  
Адриан приоткрыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в защиту чести своей семьи, но взглянул на то, как нервничает брат, и промолчал. Брови надвинулись на глаза еще ниже. Теперь и он был в сомнениях.   
  
— Неужели вы им верите? — фыркнул Микаэль, но уже с меньшим гонором. — Да им лишь бы добиться своего... унизить нашу фамилию глупыми слухами и уничижить наше влияние в Могилах, чтобы захватить тут власть.   
— Это похоже... похоже на правду, — промямлил барон, переводя взгляд на Максвелла. — Теперь я понимаю, как вы действуете.   
— Послушайте, это громкие слова, — громко заметил мужчина в фиолетовом. — Есть ли у вас доказательства?   
  
Тревелиан нахмурился. Могли ли быть его кошмары доказательством? Или гребень с отсутствующим зубцом? Или заклинание, природа которого необъяснима?   
Что они могли представить в пользу своей версии?  
  
Слишком долгая пауза подбодрила Микаэля. Он прищурился, чувствуя скорую победу.   
  
— Лживые...   
  
Инквизитор не слышал его слов. Зал заполнился тихим звоном, нарастающим, как снежный ком. Гул поглотил его слух, углубляясь в уши и порабощая мозг. Все вокруг стало таким медленным, таким жидким.   
  
Он повернул голову, и ему показалось, что он видит это действие со стороны — все ракурсы, как гармошку из картин, веер, постепенно раскрывающий все свои составляющие.   
Аннет стояла рядом. Легкая, невесомая. Ее ноги парили над полом, словно сила притяжения уже не держала ее здесь. Она вздохнула, закрывая глаза, и вновь открыла их, поднимая на него. Ее вытянутая рука была такой прозрачной, что Максвелл едва различил кончики пальцев. Больше интуитивно, чем по настоянию разума, он подал ей свою ладонь.   
Свет метки вплелся в эфирную материю девочки, словно краска, делающая черно-белый рисунок цветным.   
За зеленым она приобрела и свой обычный цвет. Тот, что заставлял думать, что она настоящий человек, а не привидение.   
  
Тревелиан вдохнул воздух, вспомнив, что нужно дышать, и внутри все помутилось. Голова наполнилась ватой и стуком крови, но туман перед глазами наконец рассеялся, и к жизни вернулась скорость.   
  
Отпустив руку, Инквизитор поднял лицо. На мгновение ему стало неловко от того, с каким изумлением все на него смотрели. Пока он не понял, что смотрят они вовсе не на него.  
Они увидели. Наконец увидели ее.  
  
Насыщенная энергией Тени, Аннет смотрела на Микаэля, и темно-зеленые глаза, проглядывающие между прядями волос, упавшими на лицо, впервые были сердиты.   
  
— О, Создатель, — прошептал Вальтер Сенье одними губами. — Что это. Что эта за трюк?  
  
Толпа расступилась перед Аннет, словно вода, пропускающая пузырек воздуха, плывущий к поверхности. Девочка уверенно шла прямо. Не было слышно ни единого звука — все задержали дыхание, смотря на нее; и не было звука шагов, что делало паузу еще более зловещей.   
Оставалась пара футов, и младший Сенье ожил:  
  
— Уберите это, — он отступил назад, но, врезавшись в Быка, вернулся на место.   
  
Глядеть на него было почти больно. От былого апломба и привлекательности не осталось и следа. На бледном лице глаза казались черными точками — зрачки от страха и ужаса расползлись на всю радужку.   
Он свел ноги вместе, и Тревелиан мог бы поклясться, что тот обмочился.   
  
Аннет не останавливалась, пока не дошла до него.   
  
Микаэль тяжело сглотнул. Она смотрела на него внимательно и с тем неуловимым укором, с каким смотрит щенок, избитый ни за что тем, кому доверял, и на всю жизнь запомнивший предательство.   
  
— Я не хотел, — тихо прошептал мужчина, но его голос гулко прозвучал в безмолвном пространстве.   
  
Девочка-привидение протянула руку.   
  
— Мне жаль, — выдавил он из последних сил, прежде чем она коснулась его.   
  
И растворилась, как и всегда.   
  
И вернулся звук. Шепот пошел от задних рядов к первым. Толпа была ошарашена. Толпа была встревожена. Толпа была разгневана.   
Инквизитор был уверен, они готовы растоптать отщепенца, стоит только кому-то из них подать голос. И этого допустить было нельзя.   
  
— Хватит для признания? — он повернулся к барону.  
  
Тот, казалось, за несколько минут постарел на десять лет. Все лицо осунулось, руки старчески затряслись.   
  
— Я не знал, — пробормотал он. — Создателем клянусь, я ничего об этом не знал.   
— Ваше незнание не смягчает вашу личную вину за то, что происходит, — выпалила недовольная Кассандра.   
  
Она еще не отошла от увиденного — ее щеки раскраснелись от гнева.   
  
— Мы возьмем его под стражу прямо сейчас? Их обоих? Или?..  
  
Максвелл кивнул.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал, сын? — только и смог выжать из себя Вальтер Сенье.  
  
И все, все, что сделал Микаэль в ответ на его вопрос — пожал плечами.   
  
От этого позвоночник Тревелиана на какое-то мгновение парализовало. Они встречали столько злодеев, которые творили свои деяния, зная, чего и почему хотят. Власти, богатств, господства — таких сладких и желанных даров.   
Но Микаэль Сенье не был злодеем. Он был больным и жестоким. Но как это можно было аргументировать? Он не знал.   
  
В отличие от того, кем был его отец.   
  
— К вам, барон, у меня тоже есть вопросы.   
  
Вальтер Сенье повернулся к нему. В руках Инквизитора была торговая декларация.   
  
Имени Сенье в один миг пришел конец.


	15. Эпилог

Сделав последний глоток свежего осеннего воздуха, Максвелл задержал дыхание, чтобы не потерять его, и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Она туго заскрипела, внося в тягостную тюремную атмосферу еще немного безнадежности.  
Глаза в первую секунду попытались заслезиться от густого запаха пота и отходов жизнедеятельности — Инквизиция никак не могла найти время и средства (а в принципе и желание) облагородить камеры. Люди, попадавшие сюда, редко оказывались невиновными, а виновным почести и уют не полагались.

Охранник прищурился, выглядывая его в темноте, и, узнав, с уважением кивнул.

— Содвик, — поприветствовал его Тревелиан в ответ.  
— Второй визит за месяц, ваша милость, вы оказываете нам честь, — довольно заметил тот. — Снова к?..  
— Да, будь любезен.

Инквизитор подождал, пока тот дойдет до двери, ведущей к дальним камерам, и погремит ключами. Нащупав в полумраке необходимый, Содвик нашел скважину и быстро отпер замок.

— Как он? — спросил Максвелл мимоходом.  
— Явно не хочет дотягивать до суда, сэр, — поделился надзиратель. — Почти ничего не ест.  
— Хм.

Почти все камеры, которые они проходили, были пусты, но в некоторые открытые окошки все же выглядывали заключенные. Кто-то сплюнул.

— Рассказывает сказки.  
— Сказки?  
— Ну да. Про девочку. Вроде как она там с ним. Грязный ублюдок, — ругнувшись, Содвик с опаской посмотрел на Тревелиана, словно тот может укорить его за брань, но тот, задумавшись, его не услышал.

Она была с ним? Аннет? Инквизитор сглотнул. Он не видел ее уже несколько недель с тех пор, как они покинули Орлей, где они в последний раз столкнулись на приеме Вальтера Сенье. Он думал, она обрела покой и исчезла.  
Максвеллу стало не по себе при мысли, что он снова ее увидит. Такую, какой видел тогда.

— Вон он, голубчик, — Содвик щелкнул дверкой, отодвигая ее, чтобы открыть обзор на внутренности камеры.

Микаэль не был похож на себя прежнего. Без маски, без лоска и уверенности, он был обычным бесцветным человеком. Его волосы отросли и растрепались, роба висела на исхудавшем теле. Он сидел в углу на скамье, прижимаясь спиной к стене в явной надежде впитаться в нее и исчезнуть. Его глаза были огромными и запавшими на изможденном лице. Его бы было жаль, если бы его так не было жаль.

— Инквизитор, — взгляд мужчины едва нашарил дверь. — Инквизитор, закончите это. Я так больше не могу. Она не уходит. Никогда не уходит. И я... я... не могу.  
— Что я говорил? Совсем тронулся, — заметил Содвик, недовольно цыкая.

Тревелиан кивнул и осторожно посмотрел в угол, куда неотрывно пялился Микаэль, пытаясь быть от него как можно дальше. Там никого не было. Аннет осталась только на его совести.  
Он облегченно вздохнул и велел закрыть окошко.

 


End file.
